Im Namen des Teufels
by Samantha Black
Summary: ...doch schon bald wird Weiß zu Schwarz und Schwarz zu Weiß und keiner kann die Grautöne mehr unterscheiden...FINISHED!
1. Kapitel

  
_Disclamer: Alle Personen und Orte gehören JK Rowling. Wenn dennoch Namen oder Plätze auftauchen, die in keinen der 4 Bücher erwähnt werden, beanspruche ich sie für mich;)  
  
Dies ist eine weiter Darkstory aus meiner Feder (oder besser gesagt, Tastatur).  
Ich warne gleich zu Anfang, dass einiges im Laufe der Story passieren wird, dass (hoffentlich*fg*) schockiert und auch verwirrt...  
Doch genügend geredet...lasst uns beginnen:)  
  
Sam  
  
_   


**Im Namen des Teufels**

  
  


**Prolog**

  
  
Harry Potter sah um die kleine Gruppe um sich herum. Es war kalt in diesem Gebäude, doch es schien ihm, als würde nur ein frieren. Sein Gegenüber sah ihn nicht an. Harry hatte versucht noch einmal mit ihm zureden, es ihm auszureden...doch vergeblich. Er blieb bei seiner Meinung.   
  
Eine Glocke ertönte und Bewegung entstand in dem so vorher leblosen Raum. Harry wollte ihre Gesichter sehen, doch keiner sah ihn an...außer Dumbledore, doch diesen Blick konnte wiederum Harry nicht ertragen, er wusste, was er sonst darin sehen würde und dies wollte er nicht, nicht in seinen letzten Minuten.  
  
Eine schwere Tür wurde geöffnet und Personen vor und hinter Harry verließen den grauen Raum. Er wurde durch viele Gänge geführt, die ihn zu seinem Ende bringen würden...  
  
Eine große Menschenansammlung stand vor einem Podest, dass inmitten der Winkelgasse aufgebaut wurden war. Ein Verräter der guten Seite würde heute sein Ende finden und alle Leute wollten den Menschen sehen, der ihr Vertrauen so gemein ausgenutzt hatte.   
  
Als Harry Potter das Podest betrat, wurde es laut auf dem Platz und Pfiffe und Buhrufe ertönten. Auch das eine oder andere Ei oder faule Gemüse fand seinem Weg auf die Holzbühne. Harry ignorierte alles. Ihm war es mittlerweile egal, was die Leute von ihm dachten. Heute mehr als vor einigen Jahren, als er noch berühmt und beliebt war.   
  
Nun...berühmt war er noch immer, doch anstatt beliebt, gehasst. Harry stand dazu, was er getan hatte, die Leute mussten es nicht verstehen. Er hatte ein reines Gewissen, die anderen waren ihm egal, zumindest fast alle. Aber bei denjenigen, die ihm nicht egal waren, hatte sie ihn aufgegeben und selbst jetzt schien es ihn nicht mehr zu stören.  
  
Die Menge wurde auf einmal ruhig und Harry sah vor sich. Da stand er. Derjenige, der hingerichtet werden würde......er, Harry Potter- der Junge, der lebt...........noch.  
  
  
  
_Dies war der Prolog....  
Ihr wollt jetzt sicherlich wissen, wie es dazu kam, doch das wird noch recht lange dauern^^ doch das viele lesen und warten soll sich lohnen, versprochen...  
  
Oh, ich rede schon wieder zuviel*hüstel*  
  
Sam   
  
  
_

**1. Kapitel**

  
  
"Harry?" Hermines Stimme riss Harry aus seinen Gedanken. Er sah sie fragend an. Sie saßen zusammen im Gemeinschaftsraum der Gryffindor in ihrem nun letzten Jahr auf Hogwarts. Das Schuljahr würde in etwa 3 Wochen zu Ende gehen und Hermine, Harry und Ron waren die gesamten Ferien über in Hogwarts geblieben, um die Zeit noch einmal richtig auszukosten.   
  
Doch noch bestand der Schulalltag, auch wenn keiner der 3 sich große Sorgen um ihre Noten machen musste. Die Jahresprüfungen waren schon abgeschlossen und Hermine war die Jahresbeste geworden, doch Harry hatte nur einen Punkt hinter ihr gelegen. Zwar konnte Ron nicht wirklich mit den beiden mithalten, doch auch er gehörte mit zu den besseren Schülern, was er wohl auch sicher seinen Freunden zu verdanken hatte. Doch gerade saßen sie alle Gryffindor in ihrem Gemeinschaftraum, spielten Schach oder unterhielten sich.  
  
"Harry!", wiederholte Hermine nun etwas ungeduldiger. "Was ist denn?", fragte er ruhig. Hermine schauten ihn kurz unsicher an, ob sie ihn wirklich fragen sollte, doch fragte sie schließlich. "Sagst du uns jetzt endlich mal, was mit dir los ist?" "Als ob dich das etwas angeht!", schrie er sie plötzlich an, stand auf und verschwand in seinem Schlafsaal. Hermine blieb traurig zurück, bis sie schließlich seufzte.   
  
"Was war denn nun schon wieder mit Harry?", fragte Ron, der sich hinter Hermines Sessel stellte und seine Hand auf ihre Schulter legte. "Ich habe ihn nur gerade, was mit ihm in letzter Zeit und er hat sogar noch schlimmer reagiert, als ich gefürchtet habe.", sagte sie etwas verwirrt. Ron ging herum und setzte sich in den Sessel, in dem vorher schon Harry gesessen hatte. "Ich habe aber auch keine Ahnung, was mit ihm in letzter Zeit los ist, Hermine. Es geht also nicht nur dir so.", sagte Ron beruhigend und Hermine fühlte sich tatsächlich gleich etwas besser. "Vielleicht sollten wir doch einmal Professor Lupin fragen? Er weiß doch sicher ein wenig von Sirius, oder was meinst du? Und schließlich hast du lange genug darauf bestanden, es selbst zu regeln, doch du siehst ja, dass es nichts wird.", sagte Hermine nach einer kurzen Stille und Ron nickte. "Scheint, als wäre es die letzte Möglichkeit.", antwortete er schließlich und die beiden machten sich auf den Weg zum Büro von Lupin, der in ihrem 5. Schuljahr wieder die Stelle für DADA übernommen hatte und seit dem auch noch auf Hogwarts blieb. Dumbledore wollte jemanden einstellen, dem er vertrauen konnte, da Voldemort immer stärker wurde und man immer mehr mistrauen musste.  
  
Ron und Hermine hatten endlich die Bürotür erreicht und klopften an. Sogleich ertönte ein lautes "Herein" und die beiden betraten das Büro. Als Lupin sie erblickte, erhellte sich seine Miene und lächelte sie freundlich an, doch dann schaute er etwas verwirrt. "Wo ist denn Harry?", fragte er. "Es gab mal wieder Probleme.", sagte Hermine und Lupin nickte. "Setzt euch doch!", lud er sie ein und sie ließen sich auf zwei Sessel vor Lupins Schreibtisch nieder. "Tee?", fragte er und die beiden Schüler nickten.   
  
Lupin kam nach einigen kurzen Augenblicken wieder und gab Hermine und Ron je eine Tasse mit einem warmen Tee, während er sich selbst in seinem Stuhl hinter dem Schreibtisch niederließ und kurz an seiner Tasse nippte, eher er wieder etwas sagte. "Was genau ist denn passiert?", fragte er und Hermine übernahm das Wort.  
  
"Seit Harry aus den Weihnachtsferien wiederkam, ist er verändert. Er ist sehr launisch, oft nicht richtig bei der Sache und verschwindet oft, ohne uns zu sagen, wohin. Außerdem ist er auch sehr abweisend geworden und er hat seinen Posten im Quidditchteam abgegeben.", sagte Hermine und ernst und Lupin nickte. "Dies ist mir auch schon seit einiger Zeit bekannt, doch wann genau es angefangen hatte, konnte ich noch nicht sagen. Auch verstehe ich es irgendwie nicht. Harry hatte doch endlich mit Sirius gefeiert, nachdem mit Hilfe des Veritaserum bewiesen werden konnte, dass er unschuldig war und Harry endlich zu ihm ziehen konnte.", er verstummte kurz und fragte schließlich: "Habt ihr vielleicht irgendeine Ahnung, warum er sich so verändert hatte?" "Leider nicht und eigentlich sind wir aus diesem Grund hier. Wir hatten gehofft, dass sie vielleicht etwas wüssten?", fragte nun Ron und Lupin schüttelte den Kopf.  
  
"Leider nicht. Ich habe auch schon mit Sirius gesprochen. Er konnte sich auch keinen richtigen Reim draus machen, denn Harry war vollkommen normal, als Sirius ihn das letzte Mal, also in den Weihnachtsferien sah. Doch auf die Briefe von ihm soll er auch nicht geantwortet haben, doch genaueres weiß ich auch da nicht. Sirius macht sich sehr große Sorgen um Harry, doch kommt er einfach nicht an ihn ran, auch, weil er soviel zu tun hat.", erklärte Lupin und die beiden nickten.  
  
"Das wird schon wieder werden, ihre beiden, keine Sorge. Vielleicht ist es nur etwas vorüber gehendes, vielleicht auch wegen dem Widerstand.", sagte Lupin beruhigend, auch wenn er sehr stark daran zweifelte, dass dies nur "vorrübergehend" war, gerade, weil diese Verhalten schon fast ein halbes Jahr existierte.   
  
"Stimmt es eigentlich, dass schon eine ganze Weile unsere geplanten Aktionen schief gegangen sind?", fragte Hermine auf einmal besorgt und Lupin nickte traurig. "Doch glücklicher Weise wurde keiner getötet, doch schon recht viele verletzt und glauben wir, dass wir einen Spion unter uns haben, nur leider können wir uns überhaupt nicht vorstellen, wer. Dumbledore war jedoch erleichtert, dass Severus an den Treffen nicht teilnimmt, sodass er nicht verraten werden kann, doch redet bitte nicht mehr darüber, vielleicht werdet ihr überall belauscht! Man kann kaum noch jemanden trauen, wie ihr wisst und gerade jetzt, wo ein Spion in unseren Reihen ist, ohne das wir wissen wer, ist umso mehr Vorsicht geboten.", sagte Lupin ernst und die beiden nickte.  
  
"Nun gut, dann geht wieder in euren Gemeinschaftsraum, schließlich ist es bald dunkel und ihr wisst ja, dass ihr dann nicht mehr draußen herum gehen dürft.", etwas belehrendes lag in seinem Ton und so fügten sich Hermine und Ron ohne Widerrede. Die beiden tranken noch schnell den Rest ihres Tees, verabschiedeten sich schließlich und gingen wieder zurück in den Gemeinschaftsraum.   
  
***  
  
"Wo wart ihr denn?", fragte Harry, als die beiden den Gemeinschaftsraum betraten. "Bei Remus.", sagte Ron und wurde sogleich von Hermine verbessert. "Professor Lupin." Ron verdrehte nur die Augen und Harry lachte. "Nun gut. Hat er schon etwas Neues über den Widerstand gesagt?", fragte er. Bevor jedoch Ron antworten konnte, unterbrach Hermine ihn. "Nur, dass die letzten Aktionen leider fehlgeschlagen sind und das angenommen wird, dass wir in Hogwarts einen Spion haben.", sagte sie und Ron nickte, wie auch Harry. "Gut. ich werde dann mal schlafen gehen. Man sieht sich morgen.", damit verließ er erneut den Gemeinschaftsraum und lies seine beiden besten Freunde allein.   
  
"Ich wüsste zu gerne, was in ihm vorgeht.", sagte Hermine nach einige Minuten Schweigen, doch auch Ron konnte nur Nicken. Er würde es auch gerne wissen, auch wenn er keine Ahnung hatte....  
  
***  
  
_in Dumbledores Büro_  
  
"Warum sollte ich das tun, Severus?", fragte Dumbledore ruhig, doch etwas verärgert seinen Trankmeister. "Weil es Gerüchte gibt, und mag sein, dass es nur Gerüchte sind, doch in allen steckt immer ein Stückchen Wahrheit und ich glaube, dass es tatsächlich sein könnte, dass er der Spion...", begann er, doch wurde von Dumbledore unterbrochen.   
  
"Warum sollte er, Severus?", nun war Dumbledore wirklich verärgert. "Ist es noch immer der Kleinkrieg, den du schon solange pflegst?", fragte er unbedacht, doch nun war es an Snape, den Direktor zu unterbrechen, ehe dieser fortfahren konnte.   
"Bitte vertrauen sie mir, wie sie mir schon einmal Vertrauen erwiesen haben und schließen ihn aus. Von mir aus, die anderen beiden auch noch, da schöpft keiner Verdacht, wer genau es sein könnte. Sagen sie einfach, dass die Besprechungen ausfallen, da die anderen unterwegs sind und die Treffen nur noch einzeln fest finden können und dies zu nicht vorhersagbaren Zeiten."   
  
Severus sah ihn flehend an und lange musste Dumbledore überlegen, eher er schließlich nickte. "Nun gut. Ich werde ihnen über Minerva Bescheid geben. Ich hoffe nur, dass sie es verstehen werden.", sagte er ruhig und Snape nickte erleichtert und ging in Richtung Tür. "Ich danke ihnen, Albus.", sagte der Tränkemeister noch, bevor er das Büro des Schulleiters verließ....  
  
  
_So, das war das erste Kapitel...  
  
Ich hoffe, es hat euch gefallen und seit auch so liebt und hinterlasst ein Review:)  
  
Bye, Sam*knuddle*  
  
_


	2. Kapitel

  


**2. Kapitel**

  
"Mister Potter, Mister Weasley, Miss Granger! Würden sie bitte noch einmal zu mir kommen?", ertönte die strenge Stimme von Professor McGonagall über den Lärm der Schüler, die aus dem Klassenzimmer verschwanden, da es soeben zur Pause geklingelt hatte.   
  
Hermine, Ron und Harry sahen sich kurz fragend an und gingen zum Schreibtisch ihrer Hauslehrerin. "Was gibt es denn, Professor?", fragte Hermine etwas verunsichert. Professor McGonagall lächelte nun. "Sie haben nichts angestellt, keine Sorge.", ein erleichtertes Aufatmen Rons, wahrscheinlich hatte er doch noch etwas nicht ganz so erlaubtes getan, was wohl lieber keiner erfahren sollte....  
  
"Es geht um den Widerstand.", sagte die Hauslehrerin schließlich leise, nachdem sie die Tür geschlossen hatte und sicher sein konnte, dass sie niemand belauschte. Die drei sahen sie fragend an. "Ist schon wieder etwas schief gegangen?", fragte Hermine besorgt, doch die Lehrerin schüttelte den Kopf. "Nein, aber ich muss ihnen leider mitteilen, dass sie an den Besprechungen nicht mehr teilnehmen werden.", sagte sie ernst und musterte sie scharf hinter ihrer Brille. "Warum denn das nicht?" fragte nun Harry. "Weil wir der Ansicht sind, dass sie jemand belausche könnte, wenn sie darüber reden und wir wollen nur vorbeugen, dass keine weiteren Aktionen schief laufen, denn es scheint die einzige Möglichkeit zu sein, über sie Informationen zu bekommen.", Ron wollte schon wiedersprechen, doch McGonagall unterbrach ihn.  
  
"Es wird nicht an ihrer Loyalität gezweifelt, Weasley. Doch wir müssen nun mal das Risiko begrenzen und es wurde schon entschieden, sie können an der Entscheidung nichts mehr ändern.", sie verstummte kurz. "Und jetzt gehen sie bitte in den nächsten Unterricht, sie werden sicher schon vermisst." Die 3 wollten noch etwas sagen, doch der Blick der Hauslehrerin lies sie schweigen und schließlich das Klassenzimmer verlassen.  
  
"Ich verstehe das einfach nicht!", sagte Ron, als sie endlich zum Abendessen in der Großen Halle saßen und sich wieder über den Ausschluss aus dem Widerstand unterhielten. "Ich auch nicht wirklich, Ron, doch wir müssen es akzeptieren.", versuchte ihn Hermine zu beruhigen.   
"Ich könnte ja vielleicht von Sirius Informationen erhalten.", sagte plötzlich Harry, der die gesamte Zeit geschwiegen hatte. "Das bezweifle ich, Harry, denn er wird sich daran halten, was Dumbledore ihm sagt, wie auch die anderen.", widersprach Hermine ihn.   
"Ach, du weißt natürlich wieder alles besser, Schlammblut.", sagte Harry auf einmal wütend und ging schnellen Schrittes aus der Halle.  
  
Alle sahen ihm geschockt hinterher und Hermine war weiß geworden. "Er hat mich...", begann sie, doch brach ab. Ron nahm sie tröstend in den Arm. "Ganz ruhig, Herm. Er wird es nicht so gemeint haben.", versuchte er sich zu beruhigen, doch sie war noch immer tief verletzt.  
  
"Was ist denn mit Harry los?", fragte plötzlich Parvati, denn die Szene hatte der gesamten Tisch mitbekommen, wenn nicht sogar auch die anderen Häuser, denn Harry hatte nicht leise gesprochen und einige schauten zu ihnen verwundert herüber, sogar einige Slytherin.  
  
"Wir wissen es nicht, Parvati. Er ist doch schon eine ganze Weile so, dass weißt du ja.", sagte Ron und Parvati nickte. "Aber so schlimm war es doch noch gar nicht, oder?", fragte sie. "Ich meine, gerade Harry hatte doch nie etwas gegen Muggelgeborene.", fügte sie hinzu und die anderen nickten. "Ich weiß, doch er hat sich so verändert, wir wissen auch nicht wieso.", sagte Hermine leise und die anderen sahen sie mitleidig an. "Lass uns gehen, Ron.", flüsterte sie, er nickte und gemeinsam verließen sie die Halle, viele Augenpaare auf sie gerichtet.  
  
***  
  
"Remus?", Remus schreckte auf, als er Dumbledores Stimme hörte. "Was ist da unten passiert?", fragte der Direktor besorgt und schaute Hermine und Ron nach, wie sie die Halle verließen. Remus war leicht blass geworden, denn er hatte alles mitgehört, was er seinen Sinnen als Werwolf verdankte.   
  
"Harry.", sagte er nur, doch auf einen fragenden Blick von Dumbledore fügte er hinzu. "Er hat Hermine als Schlammblut beschimpft." Nun war es an Dumbledore etwas blass zu werden, nur ein bisschen, doch man sah es. "Sind sie sicher?", fragte auf einmal die Stimme von McGonagall, die das Gespräch der beiden verfolgt hatte und ebenfalls etwas blass geworden war.   
  
"Ich bin es. Was denken sie, warum es plötzlich so still am Gryffindortisch wurde und auch an den anderen Tischen leiser...Ich verstehe nicht, warum er so etwas sagt.", sagte Remus kopfschüttelnd und auch McGonagall wusste keine Antwort.  
  
"Ich weiß es leider auch nicht.", sagte Dumbledore schließlich. "Doch er benimmt sich doch schon so lange merkwürdig, nicht war Remus? Scheint, als hätte Severus tatsächlich Recht mit ihm.", murmelte er, doch dann hellte sich seine Miene wieder auf. "Wir sollten kein Trübsal blaßen, denn schließlich sollten wir den Kinder ein Vorbild sein und sie nicht unnötig beunruhigen, nich in diesen Tagen.", sagte er nun ernst und die anderen beiden nickten.   
"Harry wird sich bald wieder wie früher werden. Weiß Merlin, was er hatte, doch ich bin zuversichtlich, dass es sich wieder normalisiert.", sagte er, doch Remus dachte nur zweifelnd: 'Diese Zuversicht möchte ich habe.'  
  
***  
  
"Hermine, Ron, da seit ihr ja!", wurden sie von Harry begrüßt, als die den Gemeinschaftsraum betraten. Dieser ging auf die beiden zu und schaute sie entschuldigend an. "Es tut mir leid, was ich sagte, Hermine. Es war mir einfach so herausgerutscht, ich weiß auch nicht wieso.", sagte er traurig und Hermine nickte langsam. "Nie wieder, Harry. Denn sonst muss ich wirklich an meinem Vertrauen an dich zweifeln.", sagte sie ernst und Harry sah sie kurz merkwürdig an, bis er nickte. Hermine konnte diesen Blick nicht einordnen und hoffte nur, dass er nichts schlechtes verhieß.   
  
"Hast du Lust auf eine Partie Zaubererschach?", fragte Harry auf einmal Ron, welche erfreut nickte. Die beiden gingen zum Kamin und ließen sich in den Sesseln nieder. Doch Hermine hatte keine Lust, den beiden dabei zuzusehen und verließ den Gemeinschaftsraum wieder, um in die Bibliothek zu gehen und etwas nachzulesen.  
  
***  
  
Am nächsten Tag beim Abendessen, als Harry gerade mal wieder allein den Gryffindortisch verlassen wollte, ertönte plötzlich die laute Stimme von Dumbledore ruhig und stolz durch die Halle, sodass alle Gespräche verstummten und die Schüler, welche bereits gehen wollten, zurückkehrten.   
  
"Am Samstag Abend, also in 3 Tagen, wird es wieder soweit sein, um unseren Schulabgängern ihre Abschlusszeugnisse zu überreichen. Hierzu möchte ich diese bitten, sich festlich angezogen um 8Uhr in der Großen Halle einzufinden, denn es wird im Anschluss der Übergabe ein kleiner Ball für die Abschlussklassen stattfinden. Wenn der Partner auf einer anderen Jahrgangsstufe ist, so steht dies natürlich auch nichts im Weg, doch die anderen Schüler müssen leider darauf verzichten. Tröstest euch aber damit, dass ihr ihn eines Tages auch erleben dürft und die Jüngeren nicht.", sagte Dumbledore zwinkernd, aber fuhr gleich fort.  
  
"Die anderen Schüler mögen bitte höchstens 10Minuten eher erscheinen, damit wir pünktlich mit der Überreichung beginngen können. Auch dieses Jahr wurden wieder sehr gute, wenn nicht überdurchschnittliche Leistungen erbracht und werden daher entsprechend gewürdigt. Ich freue mich schon auf diesen Abend und hoffe, dass es euch genauso geht. Danke.", Dumbledore setzte sich wieder auf seinen Platz, während Beifall die Halle erfüllte und die Schüler, gerade die Ältesten, über den baldigen Abend redeten.  
  
Die Woche verging für die meisten Abschlussschüler viel zu langsam und sie schleppten sich noch in den restlichen Unterricht, der aber kaum noch richtig ausgeführt wurde, sondern eher darüber geredet wird, was die Schüler für Pläne in der Zukunft haben. Doch endlich war auch diese Woche zu Ende und es wurde Freitag.  
  
Die Gryffindor saßen im Gemeinschaftsraum zusammen und Gesprächsthema Nr.1 war wieder der kommnende Ball und die zuvorgehende Verleihung der Abschlüsse.  
"mit wem gehst du eigentlich hin, Harry?", fragte Hermine auf einmal diesen, als sie sich über den Ball unterhielten und jeder bereits seinen Tanzpartern genannt hatte, aber sich Harry nicht an der Unterhaltung beteiligte, sondern in ein Buch vertieft war.  
  
"Mit niemanden. Wer braucht schon solche sinnlosen Bälle?", sagte er verächtlich und schaute nicht einmal auf. Hermine seufzte und wandte sich wieder den anderen zu. Sie selber würde mit Ron hingehen, der sich endlich seit der 4.Klasse dazu durchgerungen hatte, sie zu dem Ball einzuladen, denn auch im 5. und 6. Schuljahr hatte er keinen Mut gefunden gehabt, Hermine zu fragen, doch endlich hatte es geklappt. Insgeheim dachten die anderen Gryffindor, dass es jetzt auch endlich mal mit den beiden klappen müsste, denn jeder wusste, was die beiden füreinander empfanden, doch aus irgendeinem Grund, wagte keiner den ersten Schritt von den beiden.  
  
Sie diskutierten noch lange in den Abend hinein, wer wohl mit welchem Partner auf dem Ball auftauchen würde und was man am Abend anziehen würde. Alleine schon diese Nacht brauchten die Mädchen, um sich zu einigen, ob sie Kleider oder Festumhänge trugen, doch endlich konnten sie sich auf die Kleider einigen....  
  
***  
  
Am nächsten Morgen, welcher der sehnsüchtig erwartete Samstag war, standen Hermine, Lavender und Parvati schon recht zeitig auf, um die richtige Kleidung für den Abend herauszusuchen. Die Herren schliefen noch ruhig in ihren Betten und dachten nicht einmal im Traum daran, sich jetzt schon auf den Abend vorzubereiten.   
  
Die drei Damen diskutierten daweile heftig, was sie zum Abschluss anziehen sollen, doch nach "nur" 2Stunden ständigem Umziehens, waren alle 3 mit ihrer Kleidung zufrieden, wie auch die anderen beiden Freundinnen. Hermine würde ein goldenes Kleid an haben, das stark an den alten Stil im Mittelalter der Muggel anknüpfte und reicht verziert war. Lavender hatte sich stattdessen für ein tieflilanes Kleid entschieden, dass ihre gute Figur betonte und außerdem hervorragend zu ihr passte, wie auch das elegant roséfarbene Kleid zu Parvati, welches sich diese herausgesucht hatte.  
  
Die drei waren somit auch wie die anderen 7.Klässler zum Mittagessen in der Großen Halle sehr aufgregt, weil der Abend immer näher rückten. Fast alle freuten sich auf diesen, doch als der einen Person einfiel, was heute noch passieren würde, erschien ein gemeines Grinsen auf seinem Gesicht, was so gar nicht zu dem sonst so freundlichem Gesicht passte, doch eines war für ihn sicher...dieser Abend würde noch sehr lange in Erinnerung bleiben und ganz sicher keiner vergessen...keiner, in der gesamten Zaubererwelt...   
  
  
_So, das war das Kapitel....  
Ich hoffe, es hat euch gefallen (wenn auch mit nicht ganz so gut, weil ich endlich zum Punkt kommen will^^, doch endlich kommt er...[deutet auf Andeutung von letztem Absatz*teuflischesGrinsenaufsetzt*)  
  
Ich hoffe, ihr könnt mich nach dem nächsten Kapitel auch noch leiden;)*besondersaneinSchwertdenkt.....ichglaube,eswirdsauerwerden*   
  
Nun gut...das war dieses Kapitel und das nächste folgt hoffentlich bald  
  
Bye, Sam*winkt*  
**und bitte reviewt!!!**_


	3. Kapitel

  


**3. Kapitel**

  
Hermine und Ron sowie die anderen Gryffindor saßen aufgeregt auf ihren Plätzen und fühlten sich plötzlich wie Erstklässler, der ihre erste Aufgabe bevorstand. Die Halle war vollkommen gefüllt und die jüngeren Schüler schauten immer wieder zu den Leuten, die bald Hogwarts verlassen würden. Die Lehrer, insbesondere die Hauslehrer und Dumbledore sahen stolz auf ihre nun erwachsenen Schüler, welche bald nicht mehr unter ihren Fittichen sein würden. Es war eine festliche Stimmung, die vor allem durch die in festlichen Sachen gekleideten Lehrer und Abschlussklassen, sowie die geschmückte Halle und reichverzierten Wände waren. Alle freuten sich auf diesen Abend und endlich ging es los, als Dumbledore sich erhob und zu seiner Rede ansetzte....  
  
Hermine saß erwartungsvoll auf ihrem Platz. Heute würde endlich ihr langersehnter Augenblick kommen, wo sie einmal da vorne stehen würde. Außerdem hatte ihr ihre Hauslehrerin heimlich gesagt, dass sie die Jahrgangsbeste war, woran aber keiner je gezweifelt hatte. Hermine winkte Professor kurz freundlich zu, als diese zu ihr blickte und ein Lächeln erschien auf dem Gesicht der Lehrerin. Ja, Minerva McGonagall war immer ein Vorbild für Hermine gewessen und es tat ihr leid, sie bald nicht mehr zu sehen.  
  
Ihr Blick ging nun auch über die anderen Lehrer und blieb kurz bei Lupin hängen. Er war die letzten Jahre eine große Hilfe für die Drei geworden und hatte ihnen immer so gut es ging geholfen. Er wirkte heute entspannt und freute sich ebenfalls auf das Fest, wie auch die anderen Professoren...außer natürlich Snape, welcher düster in die Runde schaute. Seine Slytherins bedachte er jedoch mit dem einen oder anderen stolzen Blick, doch wanderte dieser zu Dumbledore, als dieser sich für seine Rede erhob. Hermine schaute noch einmal kurz über ihre Klassenkameraden, als Dumbledore zum Sprechen ansetzte....  
  
Ein Schrei.  
  
Stille.  
  
Ein anderer Schrei.  
  
Entsetzen. Unruhe. Schluchzen.  
  
Schreie. Verwirrung.  
  
Ein weiterer Schrei, verfolgt von noch mehr Rufen, Weinen.  
  
Chaos....  
  
Hermine starrte entsetzt auf ihren Klassenkamerad, zurück zum Lehrertisch und wieder zu ihm. "Harry?", flüsterte sie heiser, doch er beachtete sie nicht. Panik machte sich in ihr breit, als sie realisierte, was gerade passiert war.   
  
Sie hatte auf die Worte von Dumbledore gewartet, doch gerade zu Harry gesehen, welcher in diesem Augenblick seinen Zauberstab zum Lehrertisch gehalten hatte und etwas murmelte. Hermine hatte sich ruckartig herumgedreht, wodurch Harry abgelenkt wurde und der Fluch sein Opfer verfehlte.  
  
Der grüne Strahl schoss an Albus Dumbledore vorbei und traf die Person neben ihm. "PROFESSOR!", schrie Hermine geschockt in die vollkommen stille Halle. Hermine sah aus glasigen Augen geschockt, wie Minerva McGonagall mit weit aufgerissenen Augen zusammen sackte und vom Stuhl fiel....sie war tot.  
  
Hermine drehte sich wieder zu Harry um. Was hatte er getan? Doch dieser flüsterte schon wieder etwas, Hermine konnte ihn trotz der nun anschwellenden Lautstärke in der Halle hören. Die Schreie, die ertönten, das Weinen und Schluchzen, das sich breitmachte, ließ sie dennoch hören, wie er den Todesfluch murmelte und auf Dumbledore zielte. Hermine stürtzte zu ihm hin, versuchte ihn noch den Zauberstab aus der Hand zu reißen, doch es war zu spät...  
  
Das einzigste, was sie noch geschafft hatte, bevor der Fluch den Stab verließ, war, dass dieser nicht mehr auf Dumbledore zeigte.  
  
Hermine sah wie in Zeitlupe, wie der Fluch zum Lehrertisch flog und der Professor nur noch das grüne Licht sah, bis auch er zusammen sackte, doch sein Oberkörper fiel schwer auf den Tisch, in einige der darauf gestellten Speisen.  
  
Hermine schaute geschockt nach oben und Tränen flossen ihre Wangen herunter. Sie ging in die Knie, unfähig, noch irgendetwas zu denken, zu sagen. Sie spürte nur Schmerz, Verwirrung, Trauer.  
Doch sie besann sich, sie musste es einfach, denn scheinbar war sie die einzigste, die gesehen hatte, dass die Flüche von Harry kamen, sonst hätten sie doch diesen Tod verhindern können, oder? Harry dürfte nicht noch einmal so etwas tun. Nicht noch jemand dürfte sterben. "Professor McGonagall, Professor....", flüsterte sie leise.  
  
Sie drehte sich um und sah direkt in Harrys Augen. Kalt, zufrieden, aber auch etwas unzufrieden, doch ein sadistisches Grinsen auf dem Gesicht. Sie konnte ihn nur ansehen, noch immer auf dem kalten Fußboden knienend, in ihrem goldenen Kleid, das plötzlich so trüb war, so dumpf, nicht mehr glänzend und festlich. Sie nahm ihre Umwelt nicht mehr war. Es war, als hätte sich ein grauer Schleier um sie herum gezogen, die Geräusche erreichten sie nur verzerrt.  
  
"Wie konntest du nur?", fragte sie schwach, ihr Gesicht vor Tränen nass. Er sah zu ihr herunter, lachte kurz kalt auf und schaute sie scharf an. "Wie ich es konnte? Nun ja, ich sagte ganz einfach den Todesfluch und werde es wohl noch einmal müssen.", sagte er betont langsam und Hermine riss erschrocken die Augen auf. "Nicht Dumbledore, Harry! Er ist unsere letzte große Hoffnung!", sagte Hermine schwach, am ganzen Körper von dem Schock, den sie erlitten hatte, zitternd. Harry schaute kurz abschätzend nach vorne.  
  
Er sah sie wieder an, dann sagte er leise, etwas bedauerlich: "Der Lord wird nicht zufrieden sein.", ein letzten Blickkontakt und er war weg. Hermine starrte auf den Punkt, an dem Harry soeben noch gestanden hatte, in die Luft, auf den Boden, doch nirgendwo war er zu sehen, einfach verschwunden.   
  
Schreie erreichten ihr Ohr. Weinen, Verzweiflung. Plötzlich brach alles wieder auf sie ein und sie wollte am liebsten verschwinden. Hielt sich verzweifelt die Ohren zu, doch die Geräusche verstummten nicht, wurden eher noch lauter. Sie blickte gequält auf, sah wie Dumbledore sich über den Lehrer beugte, welcher als zweites getroffen wurden war. Hermine ertrug es nicht mehr. Es sollte doch ein so schöner Abend werden. Alles so gut, so schön? Warum nicht? Warum mussten Menschen sterben...ermordet von ihrem besten Freund, von Harry Potter.   
  
Sie sah die anderen nicht, welche in Panik herumliefen, nicht wissend, wohin sie sollten und andere, welche noch immer geschockt, gelähmt auf ihren Plätzen saßen. Hermine sah plötzlich die Personen vor ihr. Nur in ihrem Geist, doch erschreckend real.   
  
Harry, kalt und berechnend, den Zauberstab angehoben und den Todesfluch abschickend, Dumbledore, welcher sich über McGonagall beugte, versteckte Tränen in den Augen, der geschockte Ausdruck von ihrer Hauslehrerin, welche sie aus toten Augen ansah und den anderen Lehrer, ebenfalls geschockt, doch war es bei ihm schlimmer.... Hermine hatte genau gesehen, wie in seinen Augen das Leben erlosch und er hatte sie dabei angesehen....  
  
Hermine weinte noch immer, konnte nicht begreifen, wie es passieren konnte, warum keiner reagiert hatte, doch es wurde zuviel...sie brach in diesem Chaos zusammen, unter der Last als einzigste zu wissen, dass Harry Potter- der Junge, der lebt, zwei Lehrer getötet hatte-   
Minerva McGonagall und Remus J. Lupin.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
_*seufztschwer* ich finde es ja selber traurig....*schnief* Ihr müsst nicht denken, es hat mir Spaß gemacht, das zu schreiben...wirklich nicht. Es tat mir so leid, dass die beiden starben....deswegen habe ich es mit Lupin auch so lange herausgezögert...(also nicht nur, um euch auf die Folter zu spannen*fg*)  
  
ich hoffe, ihr bringt mich jetzt nicht um*smile*  
  
es kann ja nur besser werden....sicher?*fg*  
  
jetzt nicht mehr, oder?  
  
Bye, Sam:) **und bitte reviewt!!!**_


	4. Kapitel

  


**4. Kapitel**

  
"Er kann das nicht gewesen sein, Albus.", erklang eine verzweifelte Stimme in Dumbledores Büro. Traurig saß der Schulleiter hinter seinem Schreibtisch, ganz in Schwarz gekleidet. Der Mann, der vorher gesprochen hatte, stützte seine Arme auf den Schreibtisch und schaute verzweifelt zum Direktor, beide waren in Schwarz gekleidet.  
  
"Sirius.", sagte Dumbledore ruhig zu dem jüngeren, der ihn verzweifelt ansah. "Setz dich, bitte.", sagte er bestimmt. Es waren zwei Tage seit dem Anschlag und dem Tod von McGonagall und Lupin vergangen und noch immer sah man nur schwarze Kleidung, die leise und ernst durch das Schloss getragen wurde, die Menschen, die sie anhatten, redeten nur leise und der Unterricht bestand gar nicht.   
  
Sirius setzte sich in den Sessel und tiefe Sorgenfalten zeichneten sein Gesicht. Er sah um sehr vieles älter aus, als er eigentlich war. Askaban hatte ihm sehr zugesetzt, doch hatte er sich wieder erholen können, aber war nach dem Vorfall von vor zwei Tagen der alte Ausdruck in sein Gesicht zurück gekeehrt. Gehetzt, unruhig, sorgenvoll und voller Trauer.  
  
"Es kann nicht Harry gewesen sein.", murmelte Sirius nun, doch es klang kläglich. Dumbledore sah ihn besorgt an. Der Verlust seines besten Freundin hatte ihm schon sehr zugesetzt, dann jedoch noch zu erfahren, dass dies sein Patensohn getan haben soll, hatte ihm den Rest gegeben. Dumbledore wollte gerade etwas darauf erwidern, als es unsicher an der Tür klopfte und Dumbledore "Herein", antwortete.  
  
Hermine Granger stand unsicher zusammen mit Ron Weasley in der Tür, auch sie waren vollständig in Schwarz gekleidet und sahen sehr betrügt aus. "Sie wollte uns sprechen, Professor?", fragte Hermine leise und Dumbledore nickte.   
  
"Kommt bitte rein, setzt euch.", sagte er und sie setzten sich nach einer kurzen Begrüßung zu Sirius in die anderen Sessel, die vor dem Schreibtisch standen.  
"Ich möchte dich bitten, Hermine, dass du noch einmal dir Vorkommnisse von dem Abend berichtest. Es wäre Sirius sehr wichtig.", erklärte er und Hermine nickte und begann schließlich bin belegter, leiser Stimme davon zu berichten, was sie gesehen hatte und was Harry ihr noch als letztes gesagt hatte. Sirius schüttelte zwischendurch immer wieder mit dem Kopf, er wollte es einfach nicht glauben.  
  
"Sirius! Wir wollen sicher so wenig wie du, dass Harry daran schuld ist, doch es ist nun mal so. Er ist nicht mehr der gleiche Junge, den du damals getroffen hast, als du das erste Mal nach Askaban wieder nach Hogwarts kamst.", sagte Hermine traurig und Sirius schaute sie nur traurig an und nickte langsam und nur ganz leicht.  
  
"Aber könnte es nicht sein, dass jemand anderes die Morde begangen hat, der nur wie Harry aussah?", fragte Sirius doch noch verzweifelt, doch die anderen schüttelten den Kopf. Nun sagte plötzlich Ron: "Du weißt ja, dass wir die Karte haben, Sirius. Es war eindeutig Harry! Dumbledore hatte noch einmal auf sich geschaut, bevor der Ball begang, weil er sie ausgeborgt hatte, um auf mögliche Feinde aufmerksam zu werden." Dumbledore nickte und ergänzte: "Ich sah auch Harry auf der Mappe. Es war eindeutig er, Sirius. Selbst wenn es ein Vielsafttrank gewesen wäre, hätte es den eigentlichen Namen der Person angezeigt, dass weißt du. Und Harry konnte der Imperius nichts anhaben. Ich fürchte, wir müssen den Tatsachen ins Auge sehen- Harry war ein Spion für Voldemort, der Mörder von Minerva und Remus und nun unser Feind". Albus hatte sehr leise gesprochen, doch man konnte jedes Wort im Raum hören.   
  
Plötzlich begann Fawkes zu singen, flog zu seinem Besitzer und ließ sich auf dessen Schulter nieder, Tränen flossen seinen schönen Kopf entlang und Dumbledore streichelte ihn sanft.  
  
"Aber Albus.", Sirius versuchte es ein letztes Mal. "Harry würde sich nie der dunklen Seite anschließen, dass wusste er schon im ersten Schuljahr und hat es immer wieder bewiesen. Er kommt auch ganz nach James, der gleiche Dickkopf. Harry würde nie...", er wurde von einer kalten Stimme unterbrochen.  
  
"Potter war ganz und gar nicht mehr, wie sein Vater.", sagte Severus Snape, der unbemerkt das Büro betreten hatte. Auch er wirkte böse und traurig, noch mehr, als sonst sein Gesichtsausdruck war. "Woher willst du das wissen?", fauchte Sirius ihn an. Snape zog eine Augenbraue langsam nach oben und erwiderte ruhig: "Ich hatte deinen Patensohn im Unterricht, wie du weißt und außerdem erwischte ich ihn ab und zu auch mal in der Nacht.", er verstummte kurz, dann schaute er plötzlich Dumbledore sehr ernst an.  
  
"Ich habe dir noch etwas verschwiegen, Albus.", sagte er plötzlich traurig und die anderen sahen in fragend an. "Ich hatte dir damals abgeraten, Potter länger bei uns im Widerstand zu lassen und es wirkte auch, doch als ich von einen der Treffen, ich denke, es war 5 Tage danach, bei Voldemort hörte ich ein Gespräch mit, doch dachte ich, dass es um jemand anders ging.", er verstummte wieder, "Voldemort hatte lachend Malfoy erzählt, dass sie einen sehr starken neuen Anhänger gefunden hätten, die ihm seinen größten Widersacher töten würden und außerdem, dass sie einen anderen starken Kämpfer der guten Seite gefangen hätten. Ich dachte, dass es um einen neuen Todesser ging, der erst kürzlich bei uns aufgenommen wurden war und bei dem größten Widersacher um Potter, doch jetzt merkte ich, dass es anders herum war. Potter war der Todesser und sie sollten sein Opfer werden.", er verstummte schließlich und Dumbledore nickte.  
  
"Glauben sie, wir hätten Minerva und Remus retten können, hätte ich es ihnen gesagt?", fragte Snape nach einer Pause leise und er klang etwas unsicher. "Mach dir keine Vorwürfe, Severus. Ich hätte das gleiche wie du gedacht und wir hätten nichts verhindern können.", antwortete der Direktor leise und Snape nickte.  
  
"Ich bin sicher, wir vermissen sie alle, Severus, doch es hilft nichts, jetzt unnötig Schuldige zu suchen, denn leider haben wir ihn hier eindeutig...", Dumbledore seufzte und Snape verschwand nach einem kurzen Nicken wieder aus dem Büro.  
  
"Es tut mir leid, Sirius, doch du musst dich damit abfinden, Harry auf der anderen Seite zu wissen.", sagte Dumbledore ernst und Sirius schluckte, doch nickte schließlich ganz leicht. Hermine sagte plötzlich ungewöhnlich kühl: "Sirius, du musst in vergessen. Vergiss Harry! Er hat sich der dunklen Seite verschrieben und er wird dafür büßen.", sie zitterte leicht, stand schnell auf und verschwand aus dem Raum, zwei Männer ihr verwundert hinterher sehend.   
  
Ron schaute nur traurig und erklärte den anderen beiden: "Professor McGonagall war ein Vorbild für sie! Sie wollte immer so werden, wie sie es war und auch an Remus. Es hat sie so tief getroffen, dass die beiden getötet wurden und ich habe immer öfter Angst vor ihr, gerade wenn von Harry die Rede ist. Sie hat sich fest vorgenommen Auror zu werden und ihn zu fassen. Sie ist so verbittert geworden.", er schüttelte traurig den Kopf, doch verabschiedete sich schließlich auch von Dumbledore und Sirius.  
  
"Ich kann es immer noch nicht fassen, Albus.", sagte Sirius nach einigen Minuten Pause und erneut nickte Dumbledore. "Du wirst darüber hinweg kommen, Sirius, doch bitte denke daran, wer dein Feind ist, wenn du Harry einmal treffen solltest. Wir können ihm einfach nicht mehr vertrauen, das weißt du hoffentlich. Und nur weil er James So..."  
  
"Ja, das weiß ich, Albus.", unterbrach Sirius ihn plötzlich sehr überzeugt und ein merkwürdiges Glänzen trat in seine Augen. "Harry ist nicht mehr mein Patensohn und sein Vater... vielleicht war ich wegen James so blind, dass ich es nicht bemerkte, wie Harry wirklich war? Ich werde es ändern und du kannst dir sicher sein, dass ich mich nicht mehr durch ihn täuschen lasse, nur weil er James so ähnelt.", fügte er entschlossen hinzu, nickte Dumbledore kurz ernst zu und verschwand schließlich ebenfalls aus dessen Büro.  
  
Der alte Schuldirektor blieb allein zurück, Fawkes noch immer auf seiner Schulter.   
"Ich mache mir Sorgen um sie.", sagte er traurig zu dem Vogel, welcher mit seiner melodischen Stimme singend antwortete. "Hermine wird sicher eine sehr gute Aurorin, doch mache ich mir Sorgen, ob sie es wirklich verkraften würde, Harry den Dementatoren ausliefern zu müssen..", er schwieg kurz und schaute den Vogel an, der zurückblickte, als würde dieser zustimmen. Er stand auf und ging zum Fenster, um auf die Ländereien von Hogwarts zu schauen, die trüb und düster wirkten. Sein Blick ging zu dem dunklen Himmelszelt und er begann erneut zu seinem Phoenix reden.  
  
"Doch besonders bei Sirius habe ich ein ungutes Gefühl. Ich mag diesen Ausdruck in seinen Augen nicht, er steigert sich zu sehr in etwas rein, wenn er einmal verletzt wurde, gerade wenn es um James geht und ich glaube, er hat soeben Rache an Harry geschworen, aus Verrat an dessen Vater und seinen Freunden...."  
  
  
**und bitte reviewt!!!**Thx, Sam:) 


	5. Kapitel

  


**5. Kapitel**

  
_aus der Sicht von Hermine _  
  
Endlich verließ ich Hogwarts. Ich drehe mich noch ein letztes Mal zu dem großen, wunderschönen Schloss um, doch dann steige ich in den Zug ein und würdige ihm keinen weiteren Blick. Ich bin froh, endlich aus Hogwarts draußen zu sein.  
  
Nicht etwa, weil es mir dort nicht gefiel, nein. Ich liebte es wie mein Zuhause, doch seit diesem Vorfall, vor ca. 2 Wochen....  
Es fiel mir schwer in dem Schloss umher zu gehen, ohne an Professor McGonagall oder Lupin zu denken... oder an Harry. Doch wenn ich an Harry dachte, durchströmte mich ein nie gekannter Zorn und ich würde ihn am liebsten an Ort und Stelle töten, langsam und qualvoll.   
  
Am Anfang war ich über mich selbst geschockt gewesen, doch dann wurde mir bewusst, dass es einfach nicht anders ging. Er hatte uns ausgenutzt, ich weiß nicht, wie lange schon. Seit wann waren unsere Aktionen missglückt? Harry musste uns schon über ein halbes Jahr verraten haben und dies hatte mich so tief verletzt, dass ich in ihm einfach nicht mehr meinen alten Freund sehen konnte, auch, weil er es ganz einfach nicht mehr war, dessen war ich mir nun sicher.  
  
Doch was mich immer wieder beschäftigte, war die Frage, warum er uns verraten hatte. Ich wusste einfach keine Antwort auf diese Frage...  
  
  
"Herm?" Hermine zuckte zusammen und sah erschrocken nach oben. "Ganz ruhig, ich bin's nur.", sagte Ron grinsend und setzte sich gegenüber von ihr in das Abteil. "Worüber hast du nachgedacht?", fragte er sie nach einer kurzen Stille, in der sie beide beobachtet hatten, wir die vertrauten Ländereien von Hogwarts vor ihrem Fenster verschwanden.  
  
"Über Harry.", sagte sie einfach und Ron nickte verständnisvoll. "Dachte ich mir...", sagte Ron nur und überlegte kurz, bevor er Hermine fragte: "Willst du immer noch Aurorin werden?" und Hermine nickte. "Ich komme mit.", sagte Ron plötzlich, und als Hermine ihn erstaunt ansah, fügte er hinzu. "Ich werde auch Auror. Ich denke, dass wir so am besten mithelfen können." "Ich verstehe. Ja, das ist auch der Grund, warum ich es machen will.", sagte Hermine und schaute wieder aus dem Fenster, doch Ron sprach weiter.  
  
"Das ist aber nicht der einzigste Grund, richtig?", fragte er vorsichtig. Hermine sah ihn plötzlich scharf an und ihre Stimme war hart und kalt, als sie antwortete. "Ich mache das nicht wegen Harry. Ich wollte es auch schon werden, bevor er Remus und McGonagall ermordete." Ron zuckte mit den Schultern und erwiderte ruhig: "Mag sein, doch seit dies passiert ist, hast du einen gefährlichen Ergeiz entwickelt, Hermine. Du musst aufpassen, das dein Hass nicht unkontrollierbar wird." Hermine sah ihn plötzlich merkwürdig an.  
  
"Du glaubst nicht, dass Harry es war?", es war mehr eine Feststellung als eine Frage. Ron wich auf einmal ihrem Blick aus und fand nun seinerseits die monotone Landschaft sehr interessant. "Ich kann mir einfach nicht begreiflich machen, warum er es hätte tun sollen, Hermine. Ich weiß, dass er es war, leider, daran besteht kein Zweifel, doch irgendetwas sagt mir, dass er es nicht sein kann."  
  
"Du bist doch verrückt, Ron! Wenn du ihm vertraust, wird er dich eines Tages töten.", sagte Hermine entsetzt. Ron zuckte zusammen und er fühlte sich sichtbar unwohl in seiner Haut. "Aber denk doch nur mal daran, wie oft Harry Voldemort die Stirn geboten hat.", versuchte er sich zu verteidigen, doch schon hatte ihn Hermine unterbrochen.  
  
"Wie waren nie bei einer dieser Treffen dabei, ist dir das eigentlich klar? Wir wissen nur von Harry, wie Cedric gestorben ist, wie die Treffen verlaufen sind. Haben wir jemals Beweise gesehen, wie diese Treffen verlaufen sind? Nur Harry! Und überlege dir doch mal, wie er überlebt hat. Dumbledore sagte, es sei die Liebe seiner Mutter gewesen, doch genau wusste er es auch nicht...und wie kann das sein, dass ein Baby vor Voldemort besteht? Kann es nicht auch sein, dass Voldemort Harry einfach nicht töten wollte? Weil er wusste, dass er ihm eines Tages treu sein würde? Oder wie er die anderen Treffen überlebt hat! Ein Erstklässler gewinnt gegen Voldemort, ein Zweitklässler gegen einen Basilisk. Und außerdem...", sie verstummte kurz, bevor sie weitersprach:  
  
"Und überlege dir doch mal! Eigentlich wäre es nicht so abwegig, wenn er die Seiten wechseln würde.", als Ron sie ansah, als wäre sie verrückt geworden, seufzte sie kurz, ehe sie erklärte: "Harry wurde immer in Bilder gepresst. Wie alle dachten zuw issen, wie er sei und der beste Weg diesem Rahmen zu entkommen, wäre es doch einfach, die Seiten zuwechseln. Niemals hätte es jemals erwartet und er würde endlich nicht mehr _der große Harry Potter_ sein."  
  
"Hör auf.", sagte Ron plötzlich ernst und etwas lauter, als gewollt, doch Hermine verstummte.  
"Du steigerst dich da in etwas herein, Herm. Bitte pass auf, dass du deswegen nicht einmal einen schweren Fehler machst.", sagte er besorgt und Hermine nickte schließlich.  
  
Plötzlich ging die Abteiltür auf und Neville sah sie geschockt an. "Vorne...Todesser! Müsst kommen! Bitte schnell!", brachte er noch hervor, bevor er wieder wegrannte. Hermine und Ron sprangen auf, doch Hermine hielt ihn zurück. "Bleib hier und pass auf, dass keiner der Todesser weiter nach hinten kommt.", sagte sie ernst und Ron fügte sich unter ihren Blicken.  
  
Er sah ihr noch kurz hinterher, bis er seinen Zauberstab herausholte und aufmerksam auf die Geräusche achtete, die ertönten. Seine Nerven waren aufs Schärfste gespannt und er zuckte auf einmal zusammen, als er einen Schritt hinter sich hörte, doch bevor er sich umdrehen konnte, spürte er eine Zauberstabspitze in seinem Rücken und eine vertraute Stimme erklang.  
  
"Lass den Zauberstab unten, Ron. Bitte, ich will dir nichts tun, also bitte lass ihn unten und lass uns in dein Abteil gehen, wir müssen reden.", sagte er und Ron nickte langsam, ließ den Arm nach unten sinken und ging in das Abteil zurück. Sofort wurde die Tür zugeschmissen und der Zauberstab aus seiner Hand gerissen.  
  
Als sich Ron langsam umdrehte, sah er erst einmal nur einen Todesser, da er einen schwarzen, langen Mantel anhatte, doch als die Kapuze abgenommen wurde, sah er in vertraute Augen. "Harry!", sagte er etwas überrascht, doch konnte er nicht verhindern, sich etwas zu freuen. "Was machst du hier?", fragte er, doch dann sah er, dass Harry ihn böse angrinste und der Zauberstab noch immer auf ihn zeigte. "Ich bin hier, um ein bisschen meine Liste zu erweitern.", antwortete er spöttisch und sein Zauberstab wanderte langsam, bis er genau auf Rons Herz zeigte. Ron schauderte, er hätte auf Hermine hören sollen, auch wenn es nicht viel an der jetzigen Situation verändert hätte.  
  
Harry trat etwas näher zu ihm hin und musterte ihn spöttisch. "Hast du wirklich gedacht, ich sei es nicht gewesen? Dann bist du dümmer, als selbst ich dachte.", sagte er noch immer spöttisch und Ron schaute ihn böse an, doch ihm wurde unwohl. Plötzlich durchfluteten ihn höllische Schmerzen und er begann zu schreien..doch kein Laut entkam seiner Kehle. "Du kannst nicht Schreien, mein _Freund_, dafür habe ich schon gesorgt.", flüsterte Harry kalt, während Ron langsam zu Boden ging.   
  
Er fühlte sich, als würden seine Knochen sich in Magmar auflösen und sich durch sein Fleisch fressen. Irgendwie hatte er das Gefühl, dass seine gesamte Welt einzig nur noch aus Schmerzen bestehen würde und er konnte sich nur schwer darauf konzentrieren, nach oben zu sehen und die Worte von Harry weiter zu verfolgen.   
  
Harry beobachtete ihn spöttisch und ein kaltes Lachen entfuhr ihm. "Du bist erbärmlich, weißt du das?", fragte er ihn kalt lachend, doch plötzlich verstummte er und Ron bemerkte, wie die Schmerzen aufhörten. Er stöhnte gequält auf, zumindest, wenn man ihn gehört hätte.  
  
Harry beachtete ihn nicht weiter, sondern sah seine neue Gegenüber gefährlich an. "Schön dich wieder zu sehen, Hermine, doch leider etwas ungünstig.", und sein Blick fiel auf den am Boden zusammengekrümmt liegenden Ron, welcher zitterte. Hermine hob ihren Zauberstab und zielte damit genau auf Harrys Herz. "Ich hasse dich!", sagte sie leise und der verschärfte Schockzauber verließ ihren Zauberstab, doch auf sein Ziel traf er nicht, sondern flog ungehindert durch das geöffnete Fenster und verschwand in der Landschaft.   
  
Hermine sah sich geschockt um, doch Harry war verschwunden. "Verdammt soll der Tag sein, an dem er gelernt hat, zu Apparieren.", fluchte sie, doch ging schnell zu Ron, befreite ihm von dem Fluch und dieser stöhnte sofort laut auf. "Es tut so verdammt weh.", murmelte er vor sich hin. "Ich weiß Ron, ich weiß. Ganz ruhig...ruhe dich erst einmal aus.", sagte sie mitfühlend und Ron nickte schwach.  
  
Mit einem Schwebezauber legte sie ihn sanft auf der Sitzbank ab und zauberte außerdem noch eine Decke und ein feuchtes, kühles Handtuch herbei, was sie ihm auf die Stirn legte. "Jetzt ruh dich einfach aus, ok? Du brauchst jetzt erst einmal viel Ruhe.", sagte sie sanft, doch Ron schaute sie fragend an. "Was kam heraus?", fragte er schwach. Hermine sah ihn fragend an. "Was meinst du?", fragte sie ihn neugierig, doch etwas Unsicherheit war zu hören.   
  
"Ich sah, wie du den Identitätsspruch anwendest, während ich unten lag.", erklärte Ron leise und Hermine wollte widersprechen, doch er fügte noch schnell hinzu. "Du musst dir keine Sorgen machen, ich verstehe es. Du wolltest Gewissheit, ich will sie auch und ich habe es ja auchüberlebt.", sagte er schwach lächelnd und Hermine nickte etwas hilflos.  
  
"Also war es Harry?", fragte Ron erneut, als Hermine keine Anstalten machte, auf seine Frage zu reagieren und ein ungutes Gefühl macht sich in ihm breit. "Es tut mir leid, Ron, wirklich, doch er war es.", er seufzte traurig und er fühlte sich noch schlechter, als er es durch den Cruciatus sowieso schon fühlte. Wenn vorher nur sein gesamter Körper und die Bewegungen geschmerzt hatten, spürte er nun auch, wie sich in seinem Inneren ein Schmerz breit machte.   
  
"Bist du dir sicher?", fragte er noch einmal, mehr zu sich selber, als zu Hermine, doch sie antwortete leise. "Du weißt, dass dieser Zauber immer stimmt. Kein Vielsafttrank kann ihn täuschen. Wäre er unter dem Imperius, was ich sehr stark bezweifelte, hätte es auch etwas angezeigt, du weißt, dass er dann von einem leichten, blauen Licht umgeben wurden wäre. Und es gibt keine anderen Möglichkeiten, die Gestalt von jemand anders anzunehmen, abgesehen von einer sehr schweren Verwandlung, doch auch dies wird angezeigt. Es war eindeutig Harry, Ron.", sagte sie abschließend und er schluckte schmerzhaft.   
  
"Doch jetzt ruh dich aus, Ron. Du musst dich jetzt wirklich schonen und wir fahren noch einige Stunden, bis wird in London ankommen, also nutzte die Zeit zum Schlafen.", flüsterte sie in einem Ton, der keinen Widerspruch duldete, doch Ron hatte noch eine Frage. "Ist jemanden etwas passiert?", fragte er schwach, doch Hermine schüttelte beruhigend den Kopf und Ron nickte erleichtert, bis er in einen schlaflosen Traum fiel. Hermine schaute ihn kurz ruhig an, doch wollte sie ihm jetzt noch nicht sagen, dass ein Ravencalw sowie eine Huffelpuff getötet wurden...es hätte ihn nur unnötig beunruhigt.  
  
Traurig schaute Hermine aus dem Fenster und die Landschaft erschien durch die Dämmerung plötzlich nur noch grau und schwarz....  
  
  
  
  
_Das war dieses Kapitel und ich hoffe, es hat euch gefallen:)  
  
Der verschärfte Schockzauber ist bei mir ein Schockzauber, der jedoch nicht einfach bewusslos macht, sondern das Opfer in einen Dämmerzustand versetzt, der ihn nur Schmerzen spüren lässt, jedoch nicht so stark, wie bein Crucio.  
  
Bye, Sam:)  
  
**und bitte reviewt!!!**_


	6. Kapitel

  
_So...ich bin aber heute fleißig^^  
  
hier geht es also schon weiter und ist ca. eine Woche nach dem Überfall auf den Zug:)  
  
Viel Vergnüngen;)  
  
  


**6. Kapitel**

  
__

weitere Opfer- Täter war Harry Potter 31.7. 1998  
  
Ein wahres Blutbad wurde in der Nacht zum 31.7. angerichtet. Die Auroren waren geschockt, als sie das Schlachtfeld betraten, denn ein anderes Wort ist dafür kaum möglich.   
Es schien, als hätte der seit geraumer Zeit bekannte Todesser Harry Pottr zu seinem 18. Geburtstag eine Tat vollbringen wollen, die an Schrecken schon lange nicht mehr geschehen war.  
Wie seit dem Vorfall des Abschlussballs in Hogwarts bekannt war, war Harry Potter zur dunklen Seite übergelaufen und verdient nur unser Misstrauen, sowie unsere härtesten Strafen, falls es gelingen sollte, ihn jemals zu fassen.  
Von Experten wird angenommen, dass er mittlerweile die höchste Stellung in den Kreisen Voldemorts einnimmt...  
  
Am Massaker dieser Nacht wurden insgesamt 23 Muggel, sowieso 7 Zauberer und Hexen ermordet. Keiner der Opfer starb an einem Todesfluch, sondern alle wurden langsam zu Tode gequält, bis sie schließlich die Lebensgeister verließen.  
  
Die Abteilung Geisterbehörde hat es nun mit 5 neuen Geistern zu tun, die alle sehr aufgeregt waren und es sehr viel Geduld der Befrager brauchte, bis man wieder normal mit ihnen reden konnte, was angesichts der Tatsachen, was mit ihnen passiert ist, mehr als verständlich ist.  
  
Auch wenn noch nicht sehr viel von ihnen erzählt wurde, sagten jedoch alle 5 aus, dass sie von Harry Potter gefangen genommen, oder zu Tode gequält wurden und dieser es mit Entzücken verfolgte.  
  
Angesichts dieser Beweislage, wurden nun auch die letzten Stimmen ruhig, die an die Unschuld von Harry Potter glaubten.  
  
Das Ministerium sah sich deswegen verpflichtet, eine Belohnung für Hinweise, die zu seiner Ergreifung führen, auszusetzen. Es ist wird noch einmal betont, dass man sich ihm nicht nähern sollte, sondern dies ausgebildeten Auroren zu überlassen, da schon in Fachkreisen gemunkelt wird, dass sich seine Macht durchaus mit der von Sie-wissen-schon-wem messen kann.  
  
Möge diese dunkle Zeit nicht so lange andauern, wie die letzte und bald vorüber sein....  


_   
  
"Hermine?", rief Ron laut durch die kleine Wohnung in London. Es war ein halbes Jahr seit ihrem Schulabschluss vergangen und die beiden hatten ihre Ausbildung für Auroren schon zur Hälfte hinter sich, da sie durch den dringenden Bedarf auf ein Jahr reduziert wurden war.   
  
Die beiden teilten sich eine kleine Wohnung, doch mehr als Freunde waren sie noch immer nicht, doch war es in diesem Beruf um einiges besser, keine Freundin zu haben, wie sich Ron immer sagte.  
  
Harry war ihm seit dem Zusammentreffen im Zug nicht wieder begegnet und nach den Zeitungsberichten war Ron auch mehr als froh darüber.   
  
Der Grund war vor allem, dass es Harry schaffte, überall hin zu kommen und zu jedem, wo er wollte und sich erst kurz vor der Hinrichtung seinen Opfern zeigte. Niemand wusste, wie er es schaffte, die Menschen so zu täuschen, dass sie Vertrauen zu ihm fassten, doch seit einem halben Jahr mehrten sich die Berichte in der Zeitung, indem die Opfer auf diese Art ermordet wurden und nicht selten kam es vor, dass sie selber ihren Tod beschrieben, denn nicht wenige wurden zu Geistern.  
  
Harry schien sich außerdem auch keine große Mühe zu geben, unentdeckt zu bleiben, denn er wurde schon oft in der Winkelgasse gesichtet, doch immer, wenn die Auroren eintrafen, war er wie vom Erdboden verschluckt und selbst Disapparierungsblockaden hatten dies nicht verhindern können.  
  
Doch seit ca. 3 Monaten war er nicht mehr aufgetaucht und keine weiteren Berichte kamen, worin Harry jemanden ermordet hätte und auch die anderen Todesser waren etwas ruhiger geworden. Doch dies verunsicherte nur noch mehr, als wenn Harry morden würde...niemand wusste, was als nächstes von ihm zu erwarten wäre und viele hatten Angst davor, dass dies nur dir Ruhe vor dem Sturm ist....  
  
  


_Das Grauen ist zurück 31.07.1999  
  
Wie schon sehr lange befürchtet, hörte die lange Ruhe nun um Harry Potter und Sie-wissen-schon-wem wieder auf.  
Wie letztes Jahr fand auch wieder dieses Jahr ein riesiges Blutband statt- zum 19.Geburtstag des ehemaligen Helden und heutigen meistgesuchten Verbrechers.  
  
Auch wenn diesmal die Anzahl der Toten nicht so hoch wie letztes Jahr war, sind es nicht weniger erschreckende Bilder gewesen, die die Auroren erwarteten.  
  
Weltweite Bestürzung und Zorn waren die Antwort auf diese schreckliche Tat und es wurde das Verbot des Todesfluches auf Harry Potter aufgehoben...  
  
Mögen nicht noch mehr unschuldige Menschen mit dem Leben bezahlen, eher dieser Verräter endlich gefasst wird...  
  
_

***  
  
Ginny Weasley hatte endlich ihren Abschluss in Hogwarts gemacht. Sie hatte die Ferien bei ihrer Familie im Fuchsbau verbracht, doch nun war sie zur Winkelgasse aufgebrochen, wo sie eine Woche bleiben würde, um sich für eine Ausbildung der Schwesternschule in London zu bewerben. Der Vorteil dieser Schule war, dass man zwar die magischen Heilzauber lernte, jedoch auch die Heilmethoden der Muggel, was in manchen Situationen recht nützlich sein würde.  
  
Von ihrer Mutter aus musste sie jeden Tag eine Eule schicken, weil diese sich sehr große Sorgen um ihre einzigste Tochter machte, doch Ginny machte sich nicht so große Sorgen, schließlich war ja auch noch eine Freundin mitgekommen, die ebenfalls die Schwesternschule besuchen wollte. Sie hieß Sarina Taylor und war seit ihrer ersten Klasse in Hogwarts ihre beste Freundin.  
Heute war ihr Vorsprechen und Ginny war sehr aufgeregt, ganz anders als Sarina, die fast nichts aus der Fassung bringen konnte.  
"Bleib ganz ruhig, Gin. Das wird schon.", sagte sie aufmunternd, als sie im Wartezimmer saßen und warteten, dass sie aufgerufen werden würden. Außer ihnen waren noch etwa 30 andere Hexen im Raum, die alle aufgeregt tuschelten. "Meinst du?", fragte Ginny nervös, schaute auf die Uhr, aus dem Fenster und wieder auf ihre Hände, die furchtbar zitterten.   
  
"Hab doch nicht so ein Lampenfieber.", sagte Sarina ruhig und grinste ihre beste Freundin an, doch bevor sie noch etwas sagen konnte, wurde ihr Name von einer Schwester aufgerufen und sie verließ Ginny mit einem kurzen Zwinkern und ging in den Raum, wo die Vorstellung war.  
  
_Aus Ginnys Sichtwinkel  
_   
Eine Minute.  
  
Ein Vogel singt.  
  
Zwei Minuten.  
  
Ein Stuhl kratzt.  
  
Drei Minuten.  
  
Ein Rascheln vom Papier einer Schnitte. Wie konnte man jetzt etwas Essen?  
  
5 Minuten.  
  
Ich halte das nicht mehr aus.  
  
6 Minuten.  
  
Ich muss auf Toilette, sofort.  
  
10 Minuten.  
  
Kommt es mir nur so vor, oder werden die Sekunden immer länger?  
  
11 Minuten.  
  
Bitte komm schnell da wieder raus, Sari.  
  
15 Minuten.  
  
Die Tür geht auf und Sarina kommt heraus. Ich falle ihr erleichtert um den Hals. "Weißt du eigentlich, dass ich hier draußen vor Unruhe fast gestorben wäre?", fragte ich sie vorwurfsvoll und sie nickt lachend. "Das kann ich mir gut vorstellen.", sagte sie grinsend und setzte sich neben mich, doch jetzt wurde mein Name aufgerufen und ich ging mit wackligen Knien zu der Schwester, die mich freundlich anlächelte und die Tür hinter mir schloss...  
  
***  
  
-15 Mintuen später-  
  
Ginny war wieder aus dem Zimmer gekommen und hatte sehr erleichtert gewirkt. "Na siehst du! Es geht doch.", emfing sie Sarina lächelnd und Ginny nickte langsam.  
  
Hinter ihr ging die Tür erneut auf und einer der Ärzte, die die Fragen gestellt hatten, kam mit einer Liste in der Hand wieder heraus. Er stellte sich in die Mitte des Raumes, sodass alle ihn sehen konnte und begann mit ruhiger Stimme zu sprechen.  
  
"Ich bedanke mich recht herzlich für ihr Kommen. Wie sie ja sicher wissen, gibt es immer nur 2 Kurse, zu je 15 Hexen und sie stellen den zweiten Kurs, wie es immer üblich ist. Das bedeutet leider, dass wir nur etwa die Hälfte von den hier Anwesenden nehmen können und für die anderen spreche ich mein aufrichtiges Bedauern aus, doch hoffe ich, dass sie noch einen anderen Beruf finden, der ihnen gefallen wird...ich rufe nun diejenigen auf, welche wir nehmen werden:  
  
Susan Aberdeen, Tara Cimander, Elena Deen, Hillary Doyle, Sarah Fletcher, Aileen Flynn, Beth Fox, Fiona Gordan, Judy McDonnell, Sarah Miller, Sophie Portman, Valerie Salter, June Steward, Sarina Taylor und Nicole Witaker.  
  
Ich sehe diese Damen dann bitte nächste Woche um Punkt 8 Uhr zur Einteilung wieder in diesem Raum, vielen Dank.", damit ging der Arzt wieder und lies die glücklichen oder enttäuschten Hexen zurück.  
  
"Ach, Kopf hoch, Ginny.", sagte Sarina aufmunternd zu Ginny, die traurig den Kopf hängen ließ. "Aber was soll ich denn jetzt machen?", fragte sie ihre Freundin verbittert, den Tränen nahe. "Du schaffst das schon! Außerdem soll es ja noch andere Schwesternschulen geben.", versuchte sie ihre Freunde weiter aufzumuntern.  
  
"Aber wir werden uns kaum noch sehen.", murmelte Ginny schluchzend und Tränen liefen ihr die Wange herunter. Sarina nahm sie tröstend in den Arm. "Hör zu, Gin. Ich komme dich so oft wie möglich besuchen, wir schreiben uns täglich Eulen und wenn du es tatsächlich nicht schaffen solltest, dass dich welche der anderen Schwesternschulen aufnehmen, was ich sehr bezweifle, bringe ich dir auch noch alles bei, was ich gelernt habe, ok?", sie schaute ihr in die Augen und Ginny nickte.  
  
"Das wird schon.", sagte Sarina und die beiden gingen wieder auf die Winkelgasse. "Kannst du mich noch etwas allein lassen?", fragte Ginny nach einer Weile und nach einer kurzen Diskussion willigte Sarina schließlich ein. "Ich bin schon im tropfenden Kessel, ok? Und du bist bitte in spätestens 2 Stunden wieder da, ich mach mir sonst noch Sorgen um dich.", sagte sie, umarmte ihre beste Freundin und verschwand in den Massen.  
  
Ginny wollte einfach noch ein bisschen allein sein. Es hatte sie härter getroffen, nicht genommen zu werden, als sie eigentlich dachte. Sie spazierte noch etwas ziellos umher, bis sie an einem Zeitungsstand stehen blieb. Es war ein großer Artikel über Harry drin, indem stand, dass er wieder zu seinem Geburtstag gemordet hätte. Ginny schüttelte unbewusst den Kopf, als sie die Zeilen überflog.  
  
Zum Trotz all der Dinge, die Harry getan hatte, spürte sie, wie sie ihn immer noch liebte und vertraute. Sie hatte es niemanden erzählen, denn sonst würde sie nur noch mit Bewachern herumlaufen. Sie verstand es ja auch selber nicht, aber irgendwie dachte sie, wenn sie den Namen Harry Potter hörte, nicht an einen kalten Todesser, der sadistisch Leute tötete und ihren Bruder gequält hatte, sondern eher an den Jungen, den sie früher gekannt hatte. Sie seufzte und ging weiter. Nach einigen Schritten blieb sie jedoch wie angewurzelt stehen.  
  
Da war doch gerade etwas gewesen, oder? Ein schwarzer Mantel, wirres Haar und grüne Augen? Ginny schüttelte den Kopf, jetzt begann sie auch noch zu spinnen. Sie lief weiter, doch als sie an der Gasse vorbei ging, wo sie erst die Person gedacht hatte zu sehen, schaute sie dennoch herein. Wieder sah sie etwas, wenn auch nur die Reste von einem wehenden Mantel und ihr Herz schlug höher.  
  
Sie wusste, dass es dumm war. Sie wusste, dass es sehr gefährlich war, doch in diesem Moment dachte sie an nicht davon. Sie wollte einfach nur sicher gehen...  
  
Als sie um die Ecke gang, stand sie genau in einer Sackgasse. Sie schaute sich fragend um und ging weiter hinein, tastete die Mauer ab, die sie nicht weiter gehen ließ, doch er war verschwunden. "Ginny. Du drehst wirklich langsam durch.", murmelte sie zu sich selber und drehte sich um....und sah genau in grüne Augen, die sie anschauten.  
"Hallo Gin.", sagte Harry leise……  
  
  
_

Ginny Weasley verschwunden 2.8.1999  
  
Seit zwei Tagen ist Ginny Weasley, Tochter von Arthur Weasley, spurlos verschwunden. Wie ihre beste Freundin uns mitteilte, wollte diese nach einem nicht erfolgreichen Vorstellungsgespräch noch etwas allein und höchstens 2 Stunden durch die Winkelgasse gehen.  
  
Doch sie kam niemals wieder, ihre Freundin, Sarina Taylor, wartete an diesem Abend vergeblich auf die junge Weasley und als sie auch am nächsten Tag nicht auftauchte, schickte sie eine Eule an das Ministerium, sowie an Molly Weasley, die Mutter der Vermissten.  
  
Das Ministerium bittet um Mithilfe und wenn irgendwo Ginny Weasley gesehen wird, soll dies bitte sofort mitgeteilt werden.  
  
Es wird angenommen, dass Harry Potter dahinter steckt, denn Zeugen berichteten, dass sie diesen an dem Tag des Verschwindens in der Winkelgasse gesehen hätten, doch verschwunden war, bis man das Ministerium auch nur alarmieren konnte und deswegen alle annahmen, dass er wieder verschwunden war.  
  
Mögen wir hoffen, dass dies nicht der Fall war, denn sonst sehen die Auroren nur noch geringe Lebenschancen für Ginny Weasley...  
  
  
  
  


  
So, das war es...  
  
Ich bin gemein, oder?^^ Nein? Dann müssten wir das noch ändern;)  
  
Oder doch?  
  
Dann machen wir schön so weiter^^  
  
Ich hoffe, aber das Kapitel hat euch gefallen;)  
  
Bye, Sam:)  
  
**und bitte reviewt!!!**_


	7. Kapitel

  


**7. Kapitel**

  
"Wie war dein Tag?", fragte Hermine Ron gestresst, als dieser endlich nach einem Einsatz zurück in ihre Wohnung kam. "Anstrengend.", sagte er kurz angebunden und verschwand wieder aus Hermine Blickwinkel. Sie seufzte.  
  
Hermine machte sich schon eine ganze Weile Sorgen um Ron, denn Ginny blieb verschwunden und es gab seit 2 Wochen kein Lebenszeichen von ihr. Man hatte zwar seit ihrem Verschwinden nach ihr gesucht, doch die Hoffnung, dass man sie noch lebend fand, war fast ganz verschwunden. Doch fand das Ministerium keine Leiche von der jüngsten Weasley und keiner war sich sicher, ob dies ein gutes oder schlechtes Zeichen war.  
  
Auch war noch immer nicht sicher, ob wirklich Harry dahinter steckte, doch Hermine war sich dessen mehr als sicher. Sie hatte es einfach im Gefühl, dass er Ginny entführt hatte und dieses Gefühl hatte sie nur sehr, sehr selten getäuscht.  
  
Ron kam ins Wohnzimmer. Er hatte sich seinen "Dienstumhang" abgelegt und stattdessen Muggelkleidung an. Erschöpft lies er sich auf der weinroten Coach nieder, auf der auch Hermine saß. "Hast du irgendetwas von Ginny gehört?", fragte Hermine und Ron schüttelte traurige den Kopf. "Leider nicht.", seufzte er und Hermines Gesichtsausdruck wurde besorgter und dies nicht nur wegen Ginnys Verfassung.  
  
"Du solltest um Urlaub bitten und dich ausruhen.", sagte Hermine ruhig zu Ron, doch dieser schüttelte den Kopf. "Desto mehr gegen die dunkle Seite kämpfen, umso schneller wird sie wieder besiegt sein und das Leiden ein Ende haben. Es soll nicht noch mehr Tode und Vermisste geben.", erklärte er und damit war das Thema für ihn erledigt.   
  
Hermine nickte unbewusst. Es stimmte schon, dass recht viele Leute durch die Hand von Todessern getötetet wurden waren und viele Zauberer vermisst wurden, doch machte sie sich schließlich auch Sorgen um ihren besten Freund. Nach einer kurzen Stille fragte er jedoch: "Sind die Dementoren eigentlich immer noch in Askaban?" Hermine schien kurz nachzudenken, ehe sie antwortete.  
  
"Ich denke ja und bisher wurde noch nicht gemeldet, dass auch nur einer auf die dunkle Seite gewechselt wäre.", sagte sie und plötzlich ertönte ein leises Signal aus dem Flur, sowie eines aus Hermines Schlafzimmer und die beiden sahen sich erstaunt an.  
  
Es war das Zeichen, dass die Auroren rief, wenn etwas Wichtiges anstand, doch bisher waren sie nie gleichzeitig gerufen wurden, es schien also etwas sehr wichtiges zu sein. Die Leiter bevorzugten es, dass die Leute, die sich von früher noch sehr gut kannten und Freunde waren, lieber nicht zusammen arbeiten zu lassen, da ihre Arbeit sonst zu sehr von Emotionen kontrolliert werden könnte. Hermine und Ron hatten zuerst versucht doch zusammen arbeiten zu können, doch schließlich hatten sie sich damit abgefunden, nicht zusammen in einem Team zu sein.  
  
Schnell gingen sie in die Richtung wo das Pfeifen herkam und hatten schließlich beide einen weißen, etwa hühnereigroßen Stein in der Hand, welcher bei einem mit roten Nebel und beim anderen mit blauen Nebel gefüllt war. Gespannt starrten sie auf ihre Steine, bis sich endlich ein kleines Fenster öffnete, gerade so groß, dass man die Einzelheiten eines Bildes erkennen konnte.  
  
In dem Fenster erschien ein etwas dickbäuchiger, alter Auror, der strahlend lächelte. Hermine und Ron tauschten kurz verwirrte Blicke, warum er so fröhlich war, da er sonst immer nur grimmig drein blickte, doch jetzt begann er zu sprechen und sie konzentrierten sich auf seine Worte...  
  
"Harry Potter wurde geschnappt! Der Lump wollte einfach in der Winkelgasse etwas besorgen, doch ein Trupp Auroren ist auf ihn aufmkersam geworden und hat ihn überrumpelt. Drei der 5 wurden zwar verletzt, jedoch nicht sehr schlimm verwundet. Minister Fudge hat sofort die Exekution durch den Kuss der Dementoren beschlossen, welcher vor der Menge stattfinden soll. Ich denke, dass er zeigen will, dass wir doch Erfolge erzielen und will deswegen eine öffentliche Bestrafung. Soll vielleicht auch für die anderen Todesser abschreckend wirken, genau weiß ich das auch nicht, doch hat er angeordnet, dass sich einige Auroren einfinden sollen, um das Geschehen zu überwachen. Sein sie also morgen gegen 16:30 Uhr im Tropfenden Kessel, überwachen sie dort eine Weile das Geschehen und gehen dann gegen 17 Uhr auf den Merlinsplatz, wo die Bestrafung erfolgen soll. Ich hoffe, sie haben alle verstanden.?" Nachdem Hermine und Ron, sowie scheinbar auch die anderen Auroren, welche er kontaktiert hatte, bejaht hatten, verschwand das Bild und der farbige Nebel machte sich wieder breit.  
  
Rons Hand zitterte, als er den Stein wieder einsteckte und sein Blick war gesenkt. Hermine stattdessen stieß einen erfreuten Schrei aus und sah freudestrahlend zu Ron.   
  
"Ist das nicht toll? Endlich haben sie ihn! Schon morgen wird er endlich dafür bezahlen, was er uns allen angetan hat.", sagte sie euphorisch und ein merkwürdiges Glänzen lag in ihren Augen. Ron murmelte nur etwas und verschwand plötzlich in seinem Schlafzimmer.  
  
Hermine schaute ihm nur fragend und verwirrt hinterher, konnte sie doch nicht verstehen, wie sich Ron nicht freuen konnte, dass einer der größten Todesser und der Kidnapper seiner Schwester endlich gefasst wurde.  
  


***

  
"Ich will zu ihm.", sagte er entschlossen. "Tut mir leid, Sir, aber wir haben die Anweisung, niemanden zu ihm zu lassen.", antwortete der Wächter etwas bedauerlich. Ron sah ärgerlich zu ihm und antwortete fest: "Ich bin Auror und habe noch einige Fragen an ihn, also lassen sie mich endlich rein. Ich bin schließlich auch durch die anderen Kontrollen gekommen, da werden sie sich doch sicher auch denken können, dass dies ein genehmiger Besuch ist."   
  
Der Wächter schaute ihn kurz zögernd an und überlegte einige Sekunden, eher er schließlich nickte und Ron in die Zelle ließ. Er seufzte erleichtert auf. Erstmal in diesen Trank hineingekommen zu sein, war schon eine Heidenarbeit gewesen, gerade, weil er eigentlich keine offizielle Erlaubnis für den Besuch hatte und wäre er jetzt an der letzten Tür gescheitert, wäre er wohl mehr als wütend gewesen...doch schließlich betrat er den kleinen, dunklen und kalten Raum.  
  
Er sah sich um. Dieser Raum hatte nichts angenehmes an sich. Aus kaltem Stein, der an einigen Stellen feucht war, bestand allein dieser Raum und das einzigste, was noch drin war, hing an der Wand gegenüber von der Zelltür und war eine harte, hölzerne Pritsche.  
  
Ron sah etwas unsicher zu der Person, die am Fenster stand und nicht zu ihm schaute. Sie hatte sich sowieso noch nie zur Tür gedreht, seit er hier war, denn Ron hatte durch das kleine, vergitterte Fenster, dass in der Tür war, sehen können, dass er schon die gesamte Zeit dort gestanden hatte. Vielleicht wollte er noch die letzten Sonnenstrahlen einfangen, die durch das Fenster schienen, denn die Sonne ging schon unter. Vielleicht wollte er aber auch einfach nur seinen letzten Sonnenuntergang genießen, denn morgen würde er ihm wohl nicht mehr erblickten können.  
  
Plötzlich erklang seine Stimme. Und sie war ganz sicher nicht so, wie Ron sie erwartet hätte. Kalt, unbarmsherzig, bitter, sarkastisch, spöttisch...das war das gewesen, was er eigentlich gedacht hätte in Harrys Stimme zu hören, vielleicht auch Zynismus, doch nichts dergleichen schwang darin.  
  
Sie war einfach nur freundlich, etwas traurig und bedauerlich. Harry drehte sich um und schaute ihn aus grünen Augen einfach nur an. "Hallo Ron. Mich wundert es ehrlich gesagt, dass du mich hier besuchst.", sagte er ruhig und ein Anflug eines Lächelns war auf Harrys Lippen zu sehen. Ron starrte ihn nur erstaunt an und wagte nicht, sich zu bewegen.  
"Wenn du dich lieber setzen willst...an der Wand hinter dir ist ein Stuhl", sagte Harry nebensächlich und setzte sich selber auf die Holzpritsche, wo es schien, als würde er sich darauf richtig wohl fühlen.  
  
Ron schaute hinter sich, erblickte tatsächlich einen Stuhl und setzte sich auf ihn. Er musterte Harry nun genauer. Seine Haut war blass und sein Körper sehr dünn, dass Gesicht durch die unterschiedlichsten Emotionen gealtert, die Brille war verschwunden, doch schaute Harry Ron einfach nur an, keinerlei Emotionen in ihnen, aber ohne kalt zu wirken.  
  
"Warum bist du hier?", fragte Harry und riss Ron aus seinen Gedanken. Dieser schaute ihn kurz verwundert an, doch dann fiel ihm der Grund seines Besuches wieder ein. Durch die Art, wie Harry mit ihm umgegangen war, hatte er doch tatsächlich vergessen, warum er hier war! Plötzlich wurde sein Gesicht leicht zornig und er sah Harry böse an. "Wo ist meine Schwester?", fragte er und beobachtete Harry genau, doch dieser zeigte keine Regung.  
  
"Dort, wo sie hingehört.", antwortete Harry leise und er veränderte nichts an seiner Mimik oder Gestik und Ron konnte nicht erraten, was Harry gerade dachte, doch das interessierte ihm im Moment nicht, weil er nur wissen wollte, wo seine Schwester steckt.  
  
"Ganz sicher nicht, sonst wäre sie bei uns!", erwiderte Ron gereizt, doch fragte nun etwas schärfer weiter: "Lebt sie noch?", doch Harry antwortete abermals nur. "Sie ist dort, wo sie hingehört, Ron, und du wirst sie nicht wiederholen können. Sie hat das bekommen, was sie wollte und was sie verdiente." Nun kroch unendlicher Zorn in Ron hoch. Ohne Vorwarnung sprang er plötzlich auf und stieß Harry mit voller Wucht gegen die Wand hinter ihm, sodass dessen Kopf hart gegen Stein prallte. Hätte sich Ron nun Harry genauer angesehen, wäre ihm ein kleines Blutgerinsel aufgefallen, dass an dessen Hinterkopf seinen Weg nach unten bahnte.  
  
Doch es interessierte ihn nicht, hatte Harrys zerissen Umhang am Kragen gepackt und drückte Harry hart gegen den kalten Stein. Wenn Harry glaubte, dass er ihn einfach so davon kommen lassen würde, hatte sich dieser aber gestäuscht. Ron wollte wissen, wo seine Schwester war und hatte auch vor, es heraus zu bekommen.  
  
"Sag mir, wo meine Schwester ist.", zischte Ron, doch Harry starrte ihn nur an. "Ich kann es dir nicht sagen, du würdest es nicht verstehen.", sagte sein ehemals bester Freund leise, doch mit fester Stimme und Ron drückte ihn noch fester gegen die Wand, sodass Harry leise zu röcheln begann. "Hör auf, Ron. Ich werde nichts mehr sagen und morgen werden dir die Dementoren sowieso die Arbeit abnehmen.", flüsterte Harry plötzlich gleichgültig und seine Augen wurden ernst. Ron ließ von ihm ab und Harry rieb sich ruhig seinen Hals, ehe er leise, aber scharf sagte: "Geh jetzt.", doch Ron hörte es nicht mehr...  
  
Er hatte die Zelle bereits verlassen.  
  
  
  
  
  
_So, das war es auch schon wieder...  
  
Es war zu kurz? och nee....aber das war so schön zu Ende (und außerdem zeigt meine Uhr eine recht später, oder sollte ich schon sagen zeitige? Zeit an, sodass ich wohl mal lieber mein Bett aufsuchen sollte;)  
  
Ich hoffe aber, es hat euch trotzdem, gefallen  
  
Bye, Sam:)  
  
**und bitte reviewt!!!**_


	8. Kapitel

  


**8. Kapitel**

  
_Jetzt wird's interessant, was Leute? Ihr denkt, jetzt kommt die Szene vom Anfang?*grinsthinterlistig* so ist es..sie kommt noch nicht...zumindest nicht wortwörtlich, müsst ihr wissen [habe da etwas geändert;)]_  
  
  
"STEH AUF!", die grobe Stimme des Wärters riss Harry aus seinem Schlaf. Er wollte sich gerade etwas orientieren, doch wurde schon vorher brutal von seinem Schlafplatz gerissen, seine Hände auf den Rücken gedreht und er spürte, wie sich kaltes Metall um seine Hände legte und durch einen Spruch gesichert wurde. Erst jetzt realisierte er langsam, wo er war und was ihm bevor stand....  
  


***

  
  
"Kommst du, Ron?", fragte Hermine, als sie wartend an der Tür vom Tropfenden Kessel stand. Die beiden waren wie verabredet im Tropfenden Kessel erschienen und hatten sich etwas umgesehen, doch der Pub war voll gestopft gewesen und keiner der beiden hatte jemand verdächtigen sehen können. Eher herrschte freudige Stimmung und nicht wenige Gespräche treten sich um die Exekution von Harry Potter.   
  
Ron hatte die Gespräche schweigend verfolgt und konzentrierte sich die gesamte Zeit nur auf sein Butterbier, abgesehen davon, dass er ab und zu mal Hermine zustimmte, die zusammen mit Ron und zwei anderen Auroren am Tisch saßen, die Ron aber nicht kannte.  
  
"Ich komme", erwiderte er schließlich, trank noch den letzten Schluck und stand auf, um Hermine auf den Merlinsplatz zu folgen...  
  


***  


  
"Willst du wirklich dorthin, Sirius?", fragte Dumbledore erneut etwas besorgt, doch Sirius nickte ernst. "Ich will dabei sein, wenn er stirbt, Albus. Ich habe solange immer wieder im Hinterkopf gehabt, dass er noch unschuldig sein könnte. Ginny dachte es auch, und was ist mit ihr geschehen? Wahrscheinlich Tot. Harry hätte versuchen können, mit mir zu reden, doch er tat es nicht, all die Monate, in denen ich damit gerechnet hätte, doch nie kam er zu mir. Außerdem... er hat Remus auf dem Gewissen, Albus. Er war mein bester Freund! Harry soll dafür büßen, ihn mir genommen zu haben.", sagte er plötzlich lauter und langsam schien es, als würde sein Hass auf Harry, den er all die Zeit unterdrückt hatte, hochkommen. Er hatte gehofft, dass sie sich alle in ihn täuschen, wie es damals bei ihm der Fall gewesen war, doch er hatte vergebens gehofft.  
  
Albus musterte ihn besorgt hinter seinen Halbmondgläsern, doch er konnte nichts tun und seufzte resigniert. "Wenn es dein Wille ist, sollten wir losgehen. Du weißt, dass wir von Hogwarts aus nicht apparieren können." Sirius nickte ungeduldig und riss die Tür zu Dumbledores Büro auf und wartete, dass sich der Schulleiter endlich erhoben hatte und mit ihm den Raum verließ. Fawkes sah den beiden traurig hinterher und Tränen verließen seine schönen, schwarzen Augen...  
  


***

  
  
Sirius und Dumbledore betraten die Winkelgasse und schauten sich kurz um. "Wo sollte die..." "Auf dem Merlinsplatz.", unterbrach Sirius Dumbledore dunkel und ging in die Richtung, wo dieser wohl lag. Dumbledore sah ihm kurz hinterher, doch folgte ihm schließlich seufzend. ‚Sirius. Dieser Tag wird dich noch in dein Verderben reißen.', dachte er vor sich hin. Er schaute sich nicht wie sonst in der Winkelgasse um, um die neusten Dinge in den Schaufenstern zu sehen. Auch achtete er kaum auf die Leute, die ihn grüßten und die er höflichkeitshalber zurück grüßte.   
Seine Gedanken schwirrten um das Bevorstehende....  
  
Plötzlich bemerkte er, wie sich etwas veränderte. Er blieb kurz stehen und musterte seine Umgebung nun genau. Er spürte es deutlich, hier lag eindeutig schwarze Magie in der Luft...  
  


***

  
  
"Wann soll es losgehen?", fragte Ron düster und schaute weiterhin nach vorne, wo ein kleines Podest aufgebaut war und bereits ein Dementor stand. "In 7 Minuten.", antworte Hermine gelassen und schaute sich um, ob sie nicht schon irgendwo Harry sehen konnte.  
  
"Mir gefällt das gar nicht.", murmelte Ron plötzlich und sein Gesichtsausdruck schien sich noch weiter verdüstert zu haben. "Was?", fragte Hermine überrascht und schaute wieder zu ihm. "Erstens, die Exekution. Ich meine, es kommt einer Hinrichtung im Mittelalter gleich und ich dachte, da wären wir schon lange darüber hinweg.", sagte er ernst, doch Hermine zuckte nur mit den Schultern.  
  
"Was erwartest du, Ron? Fudge will nun mal zeigen, dass er einen großen Fang gemacht hat und das er doch nicht so ein großer Versager ist, wie alle denken. Außerdem könnten wir es uns sonst auch nicht ansehen.", antwortete sie wieder in diesem gelassenen Ton, den Ron nicht verstehen konnte.  
  
"Und Zweitens.", fuhr Ron fort, ohne auf Hermines Worte weiter einzugehen. "Ist es der reinste Präsentierteller für Voldemort.", Hermine schaute ihn erstaunt an. Ron hatte sich zwar schon seit längerer Zeit abgewöhnt ihn Du-weißt-schon-wer zu nennen, doch normaler Weise sprach er leiser, wenn er den Namen nannte, meist nie lauter als ein Wispern, doch jetzt hatten es sogar einige Leute mitbekommen und geschockt zu ihnen herüber geschaut.   
  
"Was ist los, Ron? Du glaubst doch nicht tatsächlich, dass Voldemort riskieren würde, hier aufzutauchen. Ich weiß zwar nicht genau, wie viele Auroren hier sind, doch bis jetzt habe ich schon mehrere Gruppen erkannt und ich denke, dass auch Vorkehrungen getroffen wurden. Also mach dir mal wegen ihm keine Sorgen."  
  
Ron achtete nicht weiter darauf, sondern zuckte als Antwort nur mit den Schultern und sah sich misstrauisch die Menge an, die gespannt auf das Ereignis wartete...  
  


****

  
  
"Wann beginnt es gleich noch mal?", fragte Sirius angespannt. "Zwei Minuten, Sirius.", antwortete Dumbledore nach einem Blick auf seine Uhr. "Und du bist dir sicher, dass du dir das ansehen willst?", fragte Dumbledore ihn erneut besorgt und sah ihn fragend an. "Vollkommen. Ich will ihn sterben sehen, Albus. Er hat James verraten, uns alle. Als ich einmal darüber nachdachte, wann er schon zur dunklen Seite gewechselt war, kam mir sogar der Verdacht, dass es schon in seinem 3.Schuljahr anfing, dass er sich für die dunkle Seite interessierte. Erinnerst du dich noch daran, als er Peter verschont hat?", fragte er und Dumbledore nickte langsam. "Wahrscheinlich hatte er schon damals im Hinterkopf, damit einen Grund liefern zu können, zu den Todessern wechseln zu können. Ich frage mich noch immer, wie er es schaffte, dass Voldemort ihn aufnahm.", er schüttelte den Kopf und Dumbledore konnte nur seufzen.  
  
"Hast du dir eigentlich schon mal überlegt, wie es wäre, wenn alles anders ist?", fragte der alte Mann mehr zu sich selber, als zu Sirius. "Ich meine, damals, als du in Askabans warst, dachte jeder, dass du ein Todesser wärst und niemand zweifelte daran. Was wäre, wenn es bei Harry das gleiche ist?", er schaute fragend zu Sirius.  
  
Er selbst dachte nicht daran, denn er hatte den Ausdruck von Harrys Augen gesehen, als er Remus und Minerva getötet hatte, doch er wollte Sirius etwas von seinem Hass nehmen. Er wusste, dass Sirius blind wurde, wenn er zu sehr hasste und Dumbledore war aufgefallen, dass der Zorn auf Sirius' Patensohn bis ins Unermessliche gestiegen zu sein schien. Albus wunderte sich selber, warum dies mit Sirius geschehen war, doch ändern konnte er dies leider nicht mehr. Sirius war gefangen, in seinem eigenen Zorn und Hass auf Harry.   
  
"Albus, er kommt.", riss Sirius' Knurren ihn plötzlich aus seinen Gedanken und er schaute ruhig nach vorne zum Podest, wo noch immer der Dementor wartete. Dumbledore schenkte ihm einen bösen Blick, er konnte diese Wesen nicht leiden. Dumbledore war dabei nicht aufgefallen, dass Sirius noch immer nicht auf seine Frage eingegangen war...  
  
Sein Blick glitt schließlich weiter nach links, wo sich eine kleine Zahl von Personen den Weg nach vorne bahnten. Dumbledore erkannte einige Auroren, sowieso Minister Fudge und Harry Potter, welcher von zwei Zauberern zum Podest geführt wurde. Es schien, als würde er fast stolz auf seine Hinrichtung, denn sein Kopf war erhoben und er schaute furchtlos in die Menge.  
  
Albus zuckte zusammen, als er den Blick auf sich gerichtet bemerkte. Es schien, als würde er ihm genau in die Augen sehen, doch auf diese Entfernung und waren es nur ca. 15m konnte man sich nicht sicher sein, wo Harry gerade hinschaute. Doch der Blickkontakt verlor sich und Harrys Blick wurde auf jemand anderes gelenkt..  
  


***

  
  
‚Alle waren sie gekommen. Ich weiß nicht, ob ich mich geehrt oder gedemütigt fühlen soll.', schoss es Harry durch den Kopf, als er auch noch Hermine und Ron in der Menge bemerkte. Ron senkte seinen Blick, als Harrys Blick ihn traf und Harry musste seinen ebenfalls abwenden, nachdem er einen leichten Stoß in den Rücken bekommen hatte, der ihn antreiben sollte. Ein fieses Grinsen erschien auf Harrys Gesicht, als er endlich auf dem Podest stand und die Menge überblicken konnte.   
  
So unwissende, so dumme, einfältige Leute, die hier versammelt waren und Harry räumte ihnen nur eine Ausnahme ein und die bestand für ihn nur in Dumbledore. Er hatte Sirius ebenfalls gesehen, doch auch den verhassten Gesichtsausdruck und Harry verstand nun entgültig, dass er auf Sirius nicht bauen konnte und war froh, ihn nie vorher besucht zu haben.   
  


***

  
  
Sirius schaute böse zu Harry hoch, als er diesen auch noch höhnisch grinsen sah. Ja, das war eindeutig nicht James, dieser hatte nie einen solchen Gesichtsausdruck gehabt. Mag er auch sonst ihm noch so ähnlich sehen, Sirius hatte erkannt, dass dies nicht mehr der war, für den er ihn immer gehalten hatte. Er wollte endlich, dass er ihn nicht mehr sehen musste, nicht mehr ertragen musste, wie ihn sein alter Freund so anschaute und es dennoch nicht war....  
  


***

  
  
Die Menge, die aus wohl 1000 Zauberer und Hexen bestand, war totenstill geworden, als Minister Fudge, der auf dem Podest vor Harry stand, schließlich seine Hand hob, um zu reden. "Meine verehrten Hexen und Zauberer. Heute ist der Tag, an dem wir der dunklen Seite einen großen Verbündeten abringen. Heute wird Harry Potter entgültig keine Gefahr mehr für unsere Gesellschaft darstellen, also lasst uns nicht weiter zögern, sondern endlich zur Tat schreiten.", schloss Fudge seine kurze Rede und trat in den Hintergrund und nun stand nur noch Harry und der Dementor auf dem Podest, während tosender Beifall die Hinrichtung ankündigte.  
  


***

  
  
Er spürte es. Verwirrt sah er sich um. Dumbledore wusste, dass hier schwarze Magie im Gange war und er war sich fast sicher, dass diese vom Podest stammt, doch was sollte da sein? Er sah weiterhin nach oben, in der Hoffnung etwas zu erkennen, was ihm etwas zu erkennen, was ihm verraten würde, was ihn so beunruhigte. Sein Blick traf erneut den von Harry, der ihn furchtlos, fast gleichgültig ansah. Noch etwas anderes lag in seinem Blick, doch Dumbledore war es nicht möglich ihn zu deuten, zu nervös war er, was diese schwarze Magie verursachte....  
  


***

  
  
Harry sah Dumbledore weiterhin an, doch dieser schien durch etwas nervös geworden zu sein, doch das konnte Harry jetzt nicht weiter interessieren, denn der Dementor glitt fast lautlos auf ihn zu. Eine Hand näherte sich ihm und packte seinen Kragen, um Harry in die Luft zu heben. Die Kapuze des Wesens war noch immer über dessen "Gesicht", doch Harry wusste bereits, was ihn dort erwartete, nämlich ein einziger, kalter Mund, der ihn in sein Verderben stürzen würde....  
  
  
  
  
  
_ WUNDERBARER Cliffhanger, findet ihr nicht auch?*fg* Ja, ja, ich bin gemein^^ und stolz drauf;) aber freut euch...es geht bald weiter...zumindest hoffe ich das;)  
  
Bye, Sam*knuddle*  
  
Ach ja…was ich vergessen habe. Ich hoffe, es war nicht zu belastend, dass die Blickwinkel verändert wurden, aber mir war gerade danach und ich fand es recht passend;) Im nächsten Kapitel wird es wohl noch einmal so werden, und danach aber nicht mehr;) (denk ich^^)  
  
Ciao:D  
  
**und bitte reviewt!!!**_


	9. Kapitel

  


**9. Kapitel**

  
_So! Hier sind wir wieder mit unserer Exekution *ggg* und es wird exekutiert, versprochen;) *zuTareeschielt* weißt du noch, was wir über Hintertürchen geredet haben? Hier war gerade eins*fg* Aber nun nicht weiter geredet...los geht's:-D  
_  
  
Harry verfolgte gebannt, wie sich die andere Hand langsam zu der Kapuze bewegte, die ihm sein Verderben entblößen sollte, doch irgendetwas war falsch. Es war nicht diese tote Hand, dessen war er sich sicher, doch irgendwas stimmte ganz und gar nicht und plötzlich wurde es ihm klar...  
  


***

  
Dumbledore schaute wie erstarrt auf den Dementor und auf einmal verstand er, sah er klar, warum er die gesamte Zeit dieses Gefühl im Magen hatte. Er war es. Nicht diese Wesen, sondern er. Dumbledore war zuerst wie geschockt, eher er Sirius ansprach. "Sirius. Wir müssen sie warnen. Es geht schief.", doch es war bereits zu spät, die ersten verängstigen Schreie drangen an ihre Ohren...  
  


***

  
"Ich trau dieser Ruhe nicht.", murmelte Ron und schaute sich wieder misstrauisch um, doch Hermine schenkte ihm keine weitere Beachtung, sondern konzentrierte sich auf Harry und den Dementor, dessen Hand endlich die Kapuze gefunden hatte und Hermine stieß einen erschreckten Schrei aus.  
  
Dort, wo eigentlich der Mund hätte sein müssen, entblößte sich ein ganzes Gesicht, aber nicht irgendeines....- "Voldemort", stieß Hermine geschockt aus.  
  
Als nächstes ging alles sehr schnell, schwarz gekleidete Personen erschienen plötzlich auf dem Platz und schickten Flüche in die Menge. Die Auroren reagierten schnell und erwiderten die Flüche.  
  
Schon recht zeitig hatten die Auroren die Überhand und alle Todesser verschwanden, sehr zum Leidwesen der Verteidiger.  
  
"Das war zu einfach, Ron.", sagte Hermine leise. Sie hatte sich nur einmal verteidigen müssen und war kaum zur Gegenwehr gekommen, als die Personen schon wieder verschwunden waren. "Und ich weiß auch warum.", flüsterte Ron zurück und zeigte auf das Podest...  
  
Es war leer...   


***

  
Dumbledore sah die Angreifer kommen, doch war er sich sicher, dass es die Auroren, die hier schließlich zu Genüge waren, es auch alleine schaffen konnten. Er wusste, warum sie hier waren. Eine einfache Ablenkung, damit Harry verschwinden konnte.  
  
Er zog seinen Zauberstab und versuchte sich durch die panische Menge nach vorne zu schieben, doch er kam nur langsam voran. Dafür sah er alles, was sich auf dem Podest abspielte...  
  


***

  
Harry zog überrascht eine Augenbraue nach oben, als er Voldemort vor sich erblickte. Er hatte also tatsächlich recht gehabt. Die fehlende Kälte, die Schreie, die normalerweise zu fühlen, beziehungsweise zu hören waren, hatten aus gutem Grund gefehlt.  
  
Voldemort lächelte ihn kalt an, ehe er Harry endlich herunter ließ und dieser wieder auf dem Boden stand. Er griff sich erst einmal an den Hals, rieb diesen leicht, ehe er wieder ruhig seinen Kragen richtete und Voldemort fast belustigt musterte.   
  
"Ich wusste, dass du kommen würdest.", sagte Harry schmunzelnd, doch sah Voldemort aus kalten Augen an.   
"Und ich wusste, dass du es wusstest.", sagte der dunkle Lord fast freundlich, und hätte ein Außenstehender dieses Gespräch vernommen, ohne zu wissen, wer die beiden waren, er hätte sie wohl für Freunde halten können. Doch wenn man sie kannte, wusste man, dass die Freundlichkeit das Gefährlichste von allen war und einen höchstens in falscher Sicherheit wiegen ließ.  
"Ich nehme an, dass ein Verschleierungszauber der höheren, schwarzen Magie nötig war, um einen Dementor darzustellen?", fragte Harry ruhig mit erneut hochgezogener Augenbraue, während die Menge hinter ihnen panisch umher lief und die Auroren versuchten, Ruhe auf den Platz zu bringen und die Todesser abzuwehren.   
  
Voldemort nickte grinsend den Kopf. "Scheint, als hättest du nichts vergessen.", sagte er nebensächlich und Harrys Grinsen wurde schmerzverzerrt. "Wie hätte ich das jemals vergessen können?", fragte er leicht herausfordernd, doch Voldemort ging nun nicht weiter darauf ein, sondern packte ohne ein weiteres Wort Harrys Arm. Beide verschwanden, Harry noch ein höhnisches Grinsen auf dem Gesicht, als er ein letztes Mal in die Menge zu Dumbledore sah, ehe sich dort nur noch Luft befand, wo Harry Potter soeben gestanden hatte...  
  


***   
_ Harry Potter entkommen!   
18.08.1999  
  
Harry Potter wurde gestern auf dem Merlinsplatz von Sie-wissen-schon-wem befreit. Die eigentliche Hinrichtung von Harry Potter, berüchtigter und wohl bekanntester Todesser, war gescheitert, als sich der vermeintliche Dementor als Sie-wissen-schon-wer höchstpersönlich entpuppte und Todesser den Merlinsplatz angriffen.   
  
Doch dies sollte sich nur als Ablenkungsmanöver darstellen, denn somit konzentrierte sich niemand auf das, was auf dem Podest vorging und Harry Potter konnte ungehindert verschwinden.  
  
Wie genau ist noch unklar, da der Platz eigentlich durch Apparierbarrieren gesichert war.  
Schwere Vorwürfe wurden nun gegen den Minister laut, dass unzureichende Sicherheitsmaßnahmen bestanden hätten und eine öffentliche Hinrichtung zu viele Risiken geborgen hätte.   
  
Der Minister äußerte dazu keine weiteren Meinungen, sondern beauftrage sofort die Suche nach Harry Potter, wobei jedoch viele befürchten, dass diese nun ergebnislos verlaufen wird, denn ein solcher Glückstreffer würde dem Ministerium nicht noch einmal gelingen.  
  
_***

  
"Wie konnte das nur passieren, Albus? Wie?", fragte Sirius wütend, als sie wieder im Büro des Direktors waren. Eigentlich hatte Sirius die gesamte Zeit schon vor sich hingeflucht und Dumbledore hatte ihn mehrmals darauf hinweisen müssen, dass ein Platz voller Zauberer nicht gerade der beste Ort sei, über solche Dinge zu reden.  
  
Nun saß Albus Dumbledore hinter seinem Schreibtisch und lutschte gedankenverloren ein Zitronenbonbon, nachdem er auch den anderen Anwesenden eins angeboten hatte. Hermine und Ron saßen in den Sesseln vor dem Tisch, während Sirius unruhig hin und her lief und ungeduldig wartete, dass Dumbledore endlich etwas sagen würde.  
  
Schließlich räusperte er sich und Sirius setzte sich endlich in einen Sessel. "Ich spürte die gesamte Zeit auf dem Platz schon schwarze Magie, doch war ich nicht sicher, denn manchmal habe ich das Gefühl, mich schon wie Mad-Eye Moody aufzuführen, da ich vor einigen Jahren ständig das Gefühl hatte, in Ho...", "Ist ja gut, Albus, doch was weißt du jetzt genau?", unterbrach Sirius ungeduldig den Direktor.  
  
"Du solltest dir unbedingt die Tugend der Geduld aneignen, Sirius.", sagte Dumbledore etwas belustigt, doch er wurde sofort wieder ernst. "Ich weiß nichts genaues, denn mir ist kein Zauber bekannt, der einen Dementor nur teilweise nachahmt, oder besser gesagt, ihn wie einen erscheinen lässt, wenn man nicht genauer sucht. Ihr müsst wissen, dass Dementoren eigentlich zu einer Sorte von sehr seltenen Wesen zählen, in welche man sich nicht verwandeln kann, deswegen rechnet auch niemand damit, keinen vorzufinden, wenn man allein schon die Arme eines gesehen hat."  
  
"Aber wie ist es möglich, dass niemanden auffiel, dass keine Kälte um Voldemort herrschte?", fragte Ron etwas erstaunt. "Nun ja. Ich denke, das Ministerium wird einen solchen gewählt haben, der seine Fähigkeiten unter Kontrolle hat. Es gibt ein paar wenige Dementoren, die dafür sehr geschätzt werden, dass sie ihre Kälte auf bestimmte Leute lenken oder sie sogar ganz eindämmen können.", antwortete Dumbledore nachdenklich.  
  
"Und was machen wir jetzt?", fragte Hermine ruhig. "Nichts.", antwortete der Direktor und sah betrübt aus. "Wir können doch hier nicht einfach nur rumsitzen!", brach es aus Sirius wütend heraus. "Ich fürchte, uns wird nichts anderes übrig bleiben.", sagte Ron bitter und Dumbledore nickte.  
  
Hermine nickte und stand auf. "Ich werde dann mal wieder zurück nach London gehen, vielleicht haben wir schon neue Informationen, wie Harry einfach so verschwunden konnte.", sagte sie und Dumbledore nickte. "Ich begleite dich.", sagte Sirius schnell und die beiden verschwanden aus dem Raum.  
  
Rons Blick fiel auf Fawkes, welcher ungewöhnlich fröhlich in der letzten Zeit auf seiner Stange saß. "Was ist denn mit ihm los?", fragte er erstaunt, doch auch Dumbledore sah den Vogel nur stirnrunzelnd an. "Ich denke, er wird langsam alt.", sagte er schließlich schmunzelnd und auch Ron musste lächeln, dann drehte er sich wieder zu seinem ehemaligen Direktor um.  
  
"Und wir können wirklich nichts machen?", fragte er noch einmal, mit einem leichten Ton von Verzweiflung in seiner Stimme. "Nein, nur abwarten.", konnte Dumbledore darauf nur seufzend antworten...  
  
  
  
  
  
  
_So, das war's auch schon wieder^^ Hey! Ich habe die beiden Kapitel schließlich hintereinander geschrieben...uups, verplappert^^ naja..wollte euch eben ein bisschen ärgern;) [Habt Verständnis mit ihr, sie hat schließlich eine sehr stark ausgeprägte Slythader;)] danke für die Unterstützung^^ [keine Ursache] wirklich nicht? Das wundert mich etwas*fg* [*pfff* da ist man mal freundlich] schon gut;)   
  
Ach ja, mein Hintertürchen..ich sagte, jemand wird exekutiert, richtig? Tja, ich habe nicht gelogen, schließlich bedeutet es nicht nur, jemanden zu töten, sondern einfach zu bestrafen und das wurden ja genügend Leute, oder?*gfg* [Tja...schlechte Mischung, die sie in sich trägt..wer kann schon eine Ravenclaw mit ausgeprägter Slytherader und Gryffambitionen kontrollieren und vorher sagen, was sie macht? *HörtRufe* EBEN! Niemand^^]  
  
So, dann eine gute Nacht^^ (es ist jetzt 1:59...oh, das wird wieder schwer heute aus dem Bett zu kommen[vor Mittags^^]) und ich hoffe, es hat euch trotzdem gefallen und es war nicht zu kurz;)  
  
Bye, Sam*winktundknuddlet*^^  
  
Muss noch was ergänzen^^ [wer hätte das nur gedacht*fg*] Ja, ja, und heute wieder gemein sein [lass mir doch auch mal meinen Spaß] na gut...aber zurück zu dem, was ich eigentlich loslassen wollte...  
_  
"Ich nehme an, dass ein Verschleierungszauber der höheren, schwarzen Magie nötig war, um einen Dementor darzustellen?", fragte Harry ruhig mit erneut hochgezogener Augenbraue, während die Menge hinter ihnen panisch umher lief und die Auroren versuchten, Ruhe auf den Platz zu bringen und die Todesser abzuwehren.  
  
_Diese Szene gefällt mir*gggg* ich stelle mir das wunderbar lustig vor..Harry und Voldemort unterhalten sich dort ganz gemütlich auf dem Podest (fehlt nur noch der Tee) und im Hintergrund rennen kreischend Leute herum [eine Hexe, bleibt kurz stehen, lehnt sich nach vorne, Kamera schwenkt zu ihr, sie schreit, rennt wieder weg, Kamera wieder zu dem Gespräch] so in etwa, ja*lol* nun gut, wollte euch nur an meinen Gedanken teilhaben lassen (zumindest an einigen^^)  
  
[weißt du eigentlich, wie lang dieses Selbstgespräch jetzt geworden ist?] was kann ich dafür, wenn du ständig reinredest! [*pfff*] Aber zum kürzen habe ich jetzt auch keine Lust und löschen will ich es auch nicht*ggg* müssen sie sich eben damit abfinden*fg* (bitte verzeiht, aber nach fast einer Woche kein Internet ist man schon etwas durchgeknallt und ja, mehr als sonst*fg* [genau das wollte ich sagen*ggg*])  
nun gut...bis zum nächsten Mal:D   
[HALT!] Was ist denn nun schon wieder? [wenn wir schon einmal bei Ergänzungen sind....] ACH JA! Wie konnte ich es nur vergessen! [Tja, ich sag da nur, du wirst alt*fg*] danke für deine offenen Worte-_-  
nun gut:D....100Punkte verleihe ich hiermit an Beru^^ hast richtig geraten*gggg* [vielleicht hat sie auch gar nicht geraten...*zweifelenderBlick*] *Gedankenauffasst* du meinst....? [jep, genau das, die Prefectsverbindung] mmh...ich weiß nicht....ach lassen wir ihr die 100 Punkte;) wird sonst noch länger, mein Ende [ja, noch länger als das eigentliche Kapitel*gggg*] *hüstle* Entschuldigung^^  
  
jetzt aber entgültig^^  
Bye, Sam:)  
  
  
  
** und bitte reviewt!!!**_


	10. Kapitel

_So, schon ist das neue Kapitel da:)  
Ich hoffe, es wird euch gefallen:-D  
Und wisst ihr was? Nach diesem leben sogar noch alle;) (und es wird auch keiner exekutiert*lol*) und los geht's....  
Halt!*ggg*  
also ich habe dieses Kapitel noch einmal geändert, weil viele Fehler drin waren, wir ihr jetzt sicher merken werdet^^. Ich hoffe, es ist jetzt besser:)  
  
Bye, Sam  
_  
  


**10. Kapitel**

  
Eine in schwarz gekleidete Person ging langsam durch die Winkelgasse, immer darauf bedacht, etwas im Schatten der Straße zu gehen und kein allzu großes Aufsehen zu erregen. Ihre Schritten klangen unsicher auf dem Schnee, der die Winkelgasse wie Puderzucker bedeckte und ein weihnachtliches Bild einstimmte. Die Geschäfte hatten ebenfalls ihre Dekoration in die Schaufenster gestellt, doch achtete sie kaum auf die schönen Düfte, die in der Luft lagen, noch an die schönen Nadelbäume, die die Straße schmückte.  
  
Sie eilte weiter, auf der Suche nach etwas. Ihre langen, schwarzen Haare fielen ihr ziemlich oft ins Gesicht und verdeckten kurzzeitig ihre dunkelbraunen Augen, ehe eine zarte Hand die Strähnen schnell wieder hinter ein Ohr steckte.  
  
Sie sah erneut auf den kleinen Zettel, den sie in der Hand hielt und machte sich auf den Weg zum ersten Geschäft und sie hoffte nur, dass ihr niemand über den Weg lief, den sie einmal gekannt hat und vor allem keine Todesser...  
  


***

  
Ron und Hermine hatten am heutigen Tag einmal die Aufgabe mit auf der Winkelgasse nach dem Rechten zu sehen. Bisher war ihnen dieses Vergnügen, und sie sahen es tatsächlich als solches im Vergleich zu den sonstigen Aufträgen an, immer vorenthalten geblieben, doch endlich konnten sie sich für einige Zeit mal wieder während der Arbeit erholen, denn meist waren in der Winkelgasse nicht viele Todesseraktivitäten.  
  
Sie erlaubten sich gerade eine Pause und tranken zusammen gut dufteten Glühwein, der in der Zauberer-, wie Muggelwelt, sehr beliebt war, aber natürlich nicht ohne die Passanten im Auge zu behalten. Ron wurde plötzlich auf eine Hexe aufmerksam, die sich immer wieder nervös umsah. "Hermine, schau dir mal die Frau dort an.", flüsterte er ihr leise zu und nickte etwas in die Richtung, wo sie gerade angehalten hatte und nach kurzem Umsehen das Geschäft betrat, dessen Schaufenster ebenfalls weihnachtlich dekoriert waren.  
  
"Was soll mit ihr sein, Ron? Sie ist nervös, nun gut, aber ich denke, dass wäre ich in solchen Zeiten auch, wenn ich schwanger wäre.", sagte Hermine ruhig und sie lächelte, als sie Rons erstaunte Miene sah. "Sie ist schwanger?", fragte er verdutzt. "Ja. Ich denke, du achtest immer so gut auf die Leute?", fragte sie herausfordernd, doch fuhr fort. "Du hast doch sicher bemerkt, dass ihr Bauch doch recht dick dafür ist, da sie sonst eher zierlich war." Ron nickte. "Stimmt schon, aber irgendetwas kam mir merkwürdig an ihr vor.", murmelte er entschuldigend.  
  
"Ron. Nicht alle Menschen sind nervös, nur weil sie böses im Sinn haben und bevor du wieder sagst, ich wäre zu unachtsam...", sie verstummte kurz, als Ron tatsächlich kurz damit anfangen wollte, doch wieder den Mund schloss, "Ich weiß, vor 4 Monaten hattest du recht und hätte ich wohl besser auf der Exekution aufpassen sollen, doch ich denke, selbst dann hätte ich nichts verhindern können. Aber ich passe jetzt besser auf, wirklich.", es klang wie ein Versprechen und Ron nickte.  
  
Die Frau kam da weile mit einem Beutel wieder aus dem Geschäft heraus und ging, noch immer nervös, weiter und verschwand schließlich in der Menge. "Siehst du, Ron. Kein Anschlag und wir leben auch noch.", sagte Hermine grinsend und Ron wurde rot, weil es ihm langsam peinlich wurde, doch Hermine setzte wieder eine ernstere Miene auf.  
  
Schließlich wechselte er nach einer kurzen, aber für ihn sehr unangenehmen Stille das Thema. "Hat man schon Neues von Harry gehört?", fragte er schließlich. "Leider ja.", seufzte Hermine und Ron sah sie etwas verwirrt an.   
  
"Liest du überhaupt keine Zeitung, Ron?", fragte sie lächelnd, doch wurde wieder ernst. "Er scheint sich wohl jetzt daran rächen zu wollen, dass man ihn damals gefasst hat, jedenfalls haben bereits wieder 21 Menschen den Tod durch ihn gefunden.", sie seufzte, "Ich denke, wir können aber froh sein, dass es nicht solche Hinrichtungen wie zu seinen Geburtstagen waren...diese Menschen wurden alle mit dem Todesfluch getötet und man fand nur bei einigen Spuren des Crutiatus. Außerdem waren es dafür, dass schon 4 Monate vergangen sind, recht wenige Opfer...", Hermine verstummte und schaute traurig in die Menge hinein, ohne jedoch auf etwas genaues zu achten.   
  
Ron unterbrach jedoch ihre Grübeleien. „Ich weiß selber, dass er 21 Menschen getötet hat. Mag sein, dass ich nicht sehr oft dazu komme, Zeitung zu lesen, doch schließlich bekommen wir die Berichte doch auch vorgelegt." Hermine lächelte entschuldigend. „Du hast ja Recht. Aber dann wundert mich auch etwas deine Frage...aber nein, bisher gab es keine weiteren Berichte.", sagte sie ruhig.  
  
Wieder legte sich die Stille einige Minuten auf sie, ehe Hermine sie brach. "Sag, hast du auch schon etwas Neues von Dumbledore erfahren?", fragte sie interessiert und Ron nickte. "Ich denke, du solltest deine Eulen wohl eher lesen, als immer erst am Wochenende", sagte er zwinkernd, doch auch er wurde schnell wieder ernst.  
  
"Er sagt, er hat einen neuen Spion bei Voldemort.", flüsterte Ron so leise, dass sich Hermine etwas vorbeugen musste, um ihn zu verstehen. Sie sah ihn erstaunt an. "Wer sollte gerade jetzt zu Dumbledore überlaufen?", fragte sie erstaunt, doch Ron zuckte daraufhin nur mit den Schultern, ehe er weitererzählte. "Dumbledore weiß es selber nicht, hat er mir gestanden, doch schienen bisher alle Tipps richtig gewesen sein. Aber er sagte auch, dass er bereits seit über 3 Monaten von ihm Tipps erhielt. Aber hast du dich nicht gewundert, warum wir letzten Sonntag wussten, was geplant war, oder auch die eine Aktion Anfang September? Das war nicht etwa die tolle Arbeit von unserer Abteilung, sondern eben Dumbledore. Außerdem die vereitelten Überfälle auf Muggelstämmige in den letzten Monaten....", er verstummte und sah Hermine fragend an.   
  
"Was hältst du davon?", fragte er schließlich. Hermine antwortete nicht sofort, doch schließlich sprach sie noch immer leise, schließlich wollten die beiden nicht, dass sie belauscht werden: "Ich denke, dass man etwas kritisch die Tipps nehmen sollte, schließlich weiß Dumbledore ja nicht mal, von wem sie sind und wer weiß...am Ende steckt da noch Voldemort oder Harry dahinter und sie wollen uns nur vor wichtigeren Dingen ablenken.", gab Hermine zu bedenken und Ron nickte langsam. „Vielleicht hat er auch einfach nur Angst, dass man dahinter kommen könnte, wer er ist und das somit seinen Tod bedeuten würde?", fragte Ron und Hermine zögerte etwas. "Nun gut, dass wäre vielleicht auch möglich, aber wie gesagt habe ich meist nicht viel Vertrauen zu solchen Tipps. Mag sein, dass bisher alle richtig waren, doch wer weiß schon, von was sie ablenken....", wiederholte sie nachdenklich.  
  
"Und außerdem könnte man ihm nicht helfen, falls man mit ihm in einen Kampf verwickelt würde und in Askaban würde er auch landen, wenn ihn die Auroren schnappen.", fügte sie nach einer kurzen Pause hinzu und Ron nickte langsam. "Mag schon sein, aber als damals Snape noch Spion bei Voldemort war, hätte er Askaban doch auch in Kauf genommen." „War?", fragte Hermine verwirrt. Ron nickte etwas ungläubig, da Hermine auch dies nicht bekannt war.  
  
"Dumbledore hat ihn schon vor ca 2 Monaten dazu bewegen können aufzuhören und rate mal, auf wessen Rat hin." "Der Unbekannte.", sagte Hermine widerwillig, doch plötzlich wurde ihr Gesicht geschockt. "Woher weiß er denn, dass Snape ein Spion war?" "Wahrscheinlich, weil es Voldemort herausgefunden hat und mit den anderen Todessern darüber geredet hatte.", mutmaßte Ron und Hermine nickte. "Vielleicht kann man ihm doch etwas Vertrauen schenken.", murmelte sie und grübelte weiter, doch Ron unterbrach sie grinsend. „Ich denke, du solltest dir erst einmal überlegen, was du deine Freunden, deiner Familie und natürlich mir schenkst. Es ist schließlich bald Weihnachten." Hermine lächelte darauf nur und ihre Gedanken kamen wieder zu dem Unbekannten zurück.  
  


***  


  
"Herein", sagte Dumbledore deutlich, als ein Klopfen ihn aus seiner Arbeit riss. Die Tür ging auf und eine junge Frau betrat den Raum. Sie hatte lange, schwarze Haare, war etwa 1,70m groß und hatte einen schwarzen Umhang an. Außerdem war sie etwas dicker geworden, seit sie Hogwarts verlassen hatte, doch wirkte sich das nicht auf ihr Gesicht aus. Auf die Idee, dass sie hätte schwanger sein können, wäre Dumbledore jedoch nie gekommen.  
Sie schaute Dumbledore freundlich und sicher an.   
  
"Miss Taylor.", sagte Dumbledore überrasch und legte die Blätter beiseite, die er gerade bearbeitet hatte. "Guten Tag, Professor Dumbledore.", sagte sie lächelnd, schüttelte ihm die Hand, nachdem sie einigen Schnee von ihrem Umhang abgeklopft hatte und setze sich nach dessen Einladung in einen Sessel, der vor seinem Schreibtisch stand.  
  
"Womit kann ich ihnen helfen, Miss Taylor?", fragte Dumbledore freundlich. "Sagen sie bitte Sarina, Professor, ich komme mir sonst so furchtbar alt vor.", sagte sie grinsend, wurde aber leicht rot, als sie realisierte, was sie soeben zu ihrem ehemaligen Schulleiter gesagt hatte. Dieser schmunzelte nur kurz und bat ihr erst einmal ein Brausebonbon an, welche es dankend annahm.   
  
"Also, Sarina,", er schmunzelte erneut und zwinkerte belustigt, was dazu führte, dass sie nur noch roter wurde, "wie kann ich dir helfen?" Sarina wurde plötzlich ernst. "Ich wollte sie fragen, ob sie etwas Neues von Ginny gehört haben.", sagte sie leise und auch Dumbledores Gesicht wurde wieder ernst. "Es ist nur so, dass ich mir Sorgen um sie mache...", begann sie, doch Dumbledore unterbrach sie. "Das tun wir alle, glauben sie mir. Doch leider ist sie nun schon seit fast 5 Monaten verschwunden und du kannst dir sicher glauben, wie groß ihre Überlebenschancen sind.", er verstummte und musterte seine Gegenüber. Sie schaute nach unten und Dumbledore konnte ihren Blick nicht sehen.  
  
"Ich hoffe, dass sie irgendwann einfach so daher gelaufen kommt und sie glücklich ist, ohne irgendwelche Sorgen oder Ängste.", flüsterte Sarina leise und Dumbledore nickte. "Das hoffe ich zwar auch, doch ist dies leider mehr als unwahrscheinlich.", antwortete er ruhig.   
  
Fawkes ließ nun seinen wunderschönen Gesang durch den Raum erklingen und Dumbledore sah, dass Sarina lächelte, als sie wieder aufblickte. "Ein wunderschöner Vogel.", sagte sie leise und Dumbledore stimmte zu. "Nur leider ist er in letzter Zeit etwas neben sich.", sagte der Direktor etwas besorgt, doch als der Phoenix zu ihm geflogen kam und den schönen Kopf an dem seines Besitzers rieb, lächelte Dumbledore. "Aber er scheint wieder normal zu sein.", fügte er hinzu.   
  
"Ach, Miss Taylor, ich meinte Sarina, wie ist es eigentlich auf der Schwesternschule?",   
fragte Dumbledore interessiert und Sarina gab gerne Auskunft. "Es ist wirklich sehr, sehr interessiert und man lernt eine Menge. Nur leider habe ich kaum Zeit, weil ich meist den Stoff noch einmal in meiner Freizeit wiederhole.", sagte sie und lächelte. "Es hätte Ginny sicher auch gefallen.", fügte sie etwas traurig hinzu und Dumbledore seufzte.   
  
„Sie haben sie sehr gemocht, oder?", fragte er und Sarina nickte. "Sie war, nein, sie ist meine beste Freundin. Sie wird es auch immer bleiben.", sagte sie bekräftigend und Dumbledore nickte verständnisvoll.  
  
„Ich werde sie dann mal nicht länger aufhalten, Sir.", sagte sie schließlich, verabschiedete sich bei ihm mit einem Handruck, sowie Fawkes kurz, indem sie ihm durch die schönen Federn strich. "Ich hoffe, wir sehen uns einmal wieder.", sagte er zum Abschluss und sie nickte noch einmal, bevor sie den Raum verließ.   
  
  
  
  
_So....das war's es schon wieder..*hörtenttäuschtenSeufzer* Tut mir leid, Leute, aber was genau mit Ginny ist, wird noch nicht verraten*fg* *siehtdrohendeBlicke* 1.) wenn ihr mich tötet, erfahrt ihr nie, was mit ihr passiert ist :-p 2.) kann ich es einfach noch nicht sagen....da wäre alles hinüber (denke ich)...denn ihr lebt doch sicher lieber mit der Hoffnung, dass sie noch lebt, oder?*hüstle*   
  
Ich weiß, ich bin gemein...aber ich finde, wir haben Ginny ja mit eingebaut, nicht wahr? Aber es wird mal ein Kapitel geben, da wird sie die Hauptrolle drin spielen (denke ich^^).   
  
Ich hoffe, ich komme bald wieder zum Schreiben:-D (ich habe aber schon 6 ½ Seiten für spätere Kapitel fertig:-D^^, ich weiß, schreibe lieber jetzt weiter, aber manchmal hat man Lust, eben sowas zu schreiben, was erst noch kommen wird^^)   
  
Also bis bald! *ganzdollknuddle* und ich hoffe, euch hat auch dieses Kapitel gefallen:D  
  
Bye, Sam*winkt*  
  
  
  
** und bitte reviewt!!! **_


	11. Kapitel

  
_So, hier sind wir auch (schon^^) wieder:-)  
Ich hoffe, dass dieses Kapitel wieder etwas besser als das letzte ist...und vor allem länger^^  
  
Ach ja...der große Zeitsprung musste sein..tut mir leid. Aber jetzt geht es gleich am nächsten Tag weiter...(kleine Auskunft für den Anfang;))  
  
Und ich bin ganz lieb:-D Es kommt etwas zu Ginny^^ (bin gerade an einer Stelle, wo sie erwähnt wird;););) und ich denke, dass es wenigstens ein bisschen gerecht ist, euch soviel zu verraten *gggg*  
  
Bye, Sam;)  
_

**11. Kapitel**

  
ach ja...und an der Stelle ein ganz großes Dankeschön an Maxine fürs Betalesen*knuddle*^^  
  
Es war tiefste Nacht, als eine Person heimlich durch ein ruhiges, kleines Dorf schlich. Sie schaute sich immer wieder um, ob nicht noch irgendjemand munter wäre, doch kein Laut regte sich in dem kleinen Ort.  
  
Es war tiefer Winter und die Straßen wie die Häuser wurden durch eine dicke Schneeschicht bedeckt. Die Frau zog ihren Mantel enger um sich und vor ihrem Mund bildeten sich kleine Atemwolken. Die Fußspuren, welche sie im Schnee hinterließ, verschwanden schon nach einigen Sekunden wieder durch einen speziellen Zauber.   
  
Sie huschte im Schatten der Häuser die Straße entlang und schaffte es endlich, das Dorf zu verlassen und nun etwas ruhiger eine alte, durch den Schnee schlammig gewordene Straße entlang zu gehen, die sie zu einem einsamen Haus bringen würde.  
  
Nach ca. einer Viertelstunde sah sie endlich das alte Gebäude stehen, welches aber für Muggel und die meisten Zauberer uninteressant war, da es ihnen wie eine alte, eingestürzte Scheune erschien. Doch die Muggel im Dorf mieden sie, da manchmal merkwürdige Schreie, kaltes Lachen oder auch plötzliche Kälte von der Scheune ausging, was viele abschreckte.  
  
Die Frau ließ sich jedoch nicht beirren und ging gerade auf die alte Tür, des für sie sichtbaren Hauses, zu. Als sie endlich den Eingang erreicht hatte, klopfte sie leise gegen das dunkle Holz und wartete einige Minuten, ehe sich die Türe lautlos und langsam öffnete.  
Ohne sich noch einmal umzuziehen ging sie in das Haus und die Tür fiel hinter ihr geräuschlos ins Schloss.   
  


***  


  
"HERMINE!", rief Ron aufgeregt, als er in die Wohnung gestürzt kam. Hermine sah von ihrem Buch auf, das sie gerade gelesen hatte und sah Ron erstaunt an. "Was ist denn los?", fragte sie etwas verwirrt und legte das Buch neben sich auf die Couch.  
  
Ron schloss jetzt erst die Tür hinter sich und legte mit einer schnellen Bewegung seinen Umhang ab, der jedoch den Kleiderständer verfehlte und auf dem Boden landete. Doch Ron interessierte das in keinster Weise, sondern setzte sich neben Hermine auf die Couch.   
  
Nachdem diese gerade noch das Buch unter ihm hervorziehen konnte und es auf den Tisch legte, begann Ron auch schon mit reden. "Ich habe....Ginny! Sie hat....", begann er, doch Hermine unterbrach ihn. "Ganz ruhig, Ron. Was ist denn genau passiert?", fragte sie angespannt, weil sie schon das Schlimmste befürchtete.  
  
Ron verstummte endlich und reichte Hermine stattdessen nur freudestrahlend ein Stück abgenutztes Papier. Hermine nahm es mit fragenden Blick und glättete es. Durch den Schnee waren die Buchstaben etwas verwischt, doch noch immer leserlich und Hermine entfuhr ein überraschter Aufschrei.   
  
Es standen nicht viele Worte darauf, eigentlich nur drei, doch die bedeuteten Ron die Welt und auch ihr Herz machte einen Hüpfer, als sie Wörter las...   
  


_ Ich lebe!  
  
Ginny  
  
_ ***  


  
"Erzähl.", sagte eine männliche Stimme scharf und die Frau erzitterte kurz unter den wütenden Augen. "Er hat keine Ahnung.", sagte sie leise und ein Lächeln breitete sich auf dem Gesicht ihres Gegenüber aus. "Wenigstens etwas Erfreuliches.", sagte er schließlich kalt und sie sah ihn fragend an. "Ginny.", zischte er wütend und sie sah ihn etwas ängstlich an, weshalb er lächeln musste.  
  
"Ich habe ihr nichts getan, keine Sorge.", sagte er lachend, doch sie fühlte sich nur noch unwohler. "Sie hat eine Nachricht an ihren Bruder geschickt, dass sie noch lebt.", sagt er schließlich bitter. "Ich werde mit ihr darüber reden müssen.", fügte er leise hinzu und sie sah, dass er mit seinen blassen Fingern fast sanft über seinen Zauberstab strich.  
  
"Deswegen rede nicht mehr mit irgendjemandem, egal wem, über sie. Wenn jemand erfahren sollte, wo sie lebt und wie es ihr geht...", er verstummte und sie nickte wissend. "Gut. Es ist nur sehr ungünstig, dass es gerade jetzt passieren musste, dass es herauskommt. Es sei denn....", er sah Sarina prüfend an, dann nahm er seinen Zauberstab und murmelte einige Worte, ehe er die Augen schloss und sein blasses Gesicht keinerlei Regung zeigte. Nach einigen angespannten Minuten öffnete er sie wieder und sie senkte sofort den Blick unter seinen leuchtenden Augen. "Gehe zu ihrem Bruder und gebe ihm diesen Brief. Sag, dass du ihn mit einer Eule erhalten hättest und er für ihn bestimmt sei.", er schaute sie kalt an und ihr Blick senkte sich unter seinem, ehe sie nickte und den Brief vorsichtig nahm. Seine Hand war eisig, als sie diese kurz streifte und ihr Blick blieb weiterhin auf den Boden gehaftet. "Ich hoffe jedoch, dass das nächste Mal bessere Umstände herrschen, wenn du wieder herkommst.", sagte er mit Bedauern in der Stimme, von dem sie sich aber nicht wirklich sicher war, ob es ernst gemeint war.   
  
"Kann ich zu ihr?", flüsterte sie leise und in ihrer Stimme schwang ein starkes Zittern. Sie wusste, dass diese Frage eigentlich vollkommen fehl am Platz war, doch sie musste es einfach versuchen....  
  


***  


Hermine betrachtete das Papier nun genauer und sehr kritisch. "Was ist?", fragte Ron sie fröhlich. Endlich war der Beweis da, dass seine Schwester noch lebte und Hermine hatte nichts besseres zu tun, als das Papier zu untersuchen?  
  
"Ich versuche herauszufinden, ob es gefälscht ist.", sagte sie ehrlich, doch wagte sie es nicht, dabei Ron anzusehen, da sie die Reaktion auf ihre Worte schon glaubte zu kennen.  
  
"Aber Hermine! Das kann nicht gefälscht sein! Wer sollte sich so etwas schließlich ausdenken?", fragte Ron Hermine leicht ärgerlich. Hermine seufzte. Damit hatte sie schon gerechnet.  
  
"Man könnte dich zum Beispiel damit in eine Falle locken, Ron. Hast du daran schon mal gedacht?", fragte Hermine ihn ernst, doch er schaute sie nur zweifelnd an. "Wie sollte er mich bitte mit einem Lebenszeichen von Ginny in eine Falle locken?", fragte er schließlich, der Zweifel war stark in seiner Stimme zu hören.  
  
"Ganz einfach. Man schickt dir in einer Woche oder so ein weiteres, kleines Papierchen und immer so weiter, bis du irgendwann weißt, wo sie ist und sie dich bittet, sie zu retten und dann wärst du wohl in eine Falle getappt.", meinte Hermine ganz einfach und sie schien sich dieser Theorie sicher zu sein.  
  
"Aber ich bitte dich, Herm. Dies ist ein Lebenszeichen von Ginny! Meiner kleinen Schwester! Nichts weniger und auch kein Versuch einer Falle, schließlich ist es nur ein kleiner Zettel.", sagte Ron verteidigend, doch nahm er Hermine den Zettel aus der Hand, als ob er fürchte, dass sie ihm diesen wegnehmen würde.  
  
Hermine seufzte. Ron benahm sich, als würde er noch ein Schuljunge sein. "Überleg doch mal, wer Ginny entführt hat und dann, wie das letzte Zusammentreffen zwischen euch beiden ausgegangen ist.....Und jetzt erzähl mir nicht, es würde niemanden geben, der so etwas fälschen würde.", sagte sie scharf und Ron nickte langsam....  
  


***  


  
Sarina stapfte wütend wieder durch den Schnee zurück. Dass ihr Umhang dabei mit Schlamm beschmutzt wurde, bemerkte sie nicht. "Was erlaubt sich dieser verdammte Bastard? Er hat schließlich nicht Ginny entführt und sein Eigentum ist sie auch nicht.", fluchte sie leise vor sich hin.   
  
"Aber ich komme wieder, Ginny. Und diesmal wird er mich zu dir lassen, schließlich ist er auch nur ein Mensch.", fuhr sie fort, doch strich sie sich dabei unbewusst über ihren rechten Unterarm.   
  
"Und wenn ich doch zu Dumbledore gehe?", fragte sie sich erneut wie in den letzten Wochen, oder waren es schon Monate? Sie seufzte, da sie die Antwort bereits kannte. Sie konnte nicht zu Dumbledore gehen, es wäre einfach zu gefährlich, ihm alles zu erzählen.  
  
Verbittert ging sie nun durch das Dorf, nicht auf ihre Umgebung wirklich achtend, bis sie schließlich zu der Stelle kam, wo sie ungehindert Disapparieren konnte, um den Brief zu Ron zu bringen...  
  


***  


  
Hermine hatte sich wieder ihr Buch geschnappt und versucht, dabei zu lesen, als Ron schließlich wütend aus dem Raum gestapft war, nachdem sich ihr Streit weiter ausgeweitet hatte. Schließlich kam er jedoch wieder zurück und hatte einen Brief in seinen Händen.  
  
Hermine sah ihn fragend an, als sie ihn bemerkte. "Ich werde Dumbledore Bescheid geben. Vielleicht kann er beim Ministerium erreichen, dass man wieder nach ihr sucht.", sagte er hoffnungsvoll und Hermine zuckte nur mit den Schultern.   
  
Sie wollte nicht erneut einen Streit beginnen, nur um Ron zu sagen, dass es wohl ziemlich aussichtslos war, Ginny jetzt noch zu finden. Ron rief derweil nach Pig, welcher in einem Käfig am Fenster saß. Gerade, als er ihm den Brief um das Bein binden wollte, klopfte es auf einmal an der Tür....  
  


***  


  
Sarina hoffte, dass es die richtige Wohnung war, denn sie war bisher nur einmal mit Ginny hier gewesen und dies war Monate hergewesen. Sie hatte zu Ron und Hermine zwar durch Ginnys Verschwinden etwas mehr Kontakt gehabt, doch besucht hatte sie sie nie.  
  
Sie stand nervös vor der Tür und als sich diese endlich öffnete, machte sich ein geschockter Ausdruck auf ihrem Gesicht breit....  
  
  
"Sarina?", sagte Ron überrascht, als er die Tür öffnete und die junge Frau erblickte. Sie schaute ihn geschockt und unruhig an und sofort machte sich ein ungutes Gefühl in Rons Magen breit. "Was ist passiert?", fragte er beunruhigt, doch Sarina schüttelte nervös den Kopf. "Nicht hier draußen.", flüsterte sie und Ron nickte. Er ging zur Seite und ließ sie schließlich in die Wohnung.  
  
Sarina sah sich kurz im Raum um, doch achtete sie nicht weiter auf die Möbel. Sie musste sich genau darauf konzentrieren, wie sie wirkte, schließlich konnte sie ja nicht erzählen, was sie wirklich wusste. Ron wies ihr mit einer einladenden Handbewegung einen Platz auf dem Sofa zu, auf dem auch Hermine saß und setzte sich selber in einen Sessel.  
  
"Hallo Hermine.", sagte Sarina leise, doch schaute sie sie dabei nicht an, sondern kramte in ihren Taschen, bis sie schließlich einen zerknitterten und etwas mitgenommenen Brief herausholte.  
Er war etwas durchnässt, was daran lag, dass Sarina ihn ein paar Mal im Schnee gewälzt hatte, da es in London schon seit einigen Stunden, wie der Wetterbericht gesagt hatte, geschneit hatte und der Brief ja feucht sein musste, wenn er per Eule gekommen war.  
  
"Was ist das für ein Brief?", fragte Ron erstaunt, doch Sarina biss sich unruhig auf die Lippe und nickte nur zu ihm hin. Verwirrt nahm Ron ihn und öffnete ihn langsam, bis sein Gesicht weiß wurde, als er den Inhalt vorlas...  
  
_

Kein Wort zu niemanden, dass Ginny noch lebt oder es wird bald der Beweis für die Öffentlichkeit folgen, dass dies nicht mehr der Fall ist und die Todesliste wieder gestiegen ist.  


_   
"Nicht mehr?", fragte Hermine schließlich leise, doch ihre Stimme zitterte etwas. Ron schüttelte den Kopf und las sich den Brief erneut durch. Es stand nicht mehr da. "Woher hast du ihn?", fragte Ron Sarina schließlich, die ebenfalls etwas blasser geworden war und unruhig umher schaute. "Er kam mit einer Eule, die ich jedoch nicht kannte und verschwand sofort wieder.", sagte sie leise und Ron nickte.  
  
"Und woher wusstest du, dass sie zu Ron musste?", fragte Hermine plötzlich misstrauisch. "Es war noch eine weitere Notiz, doch diese löste sich gleich wieder auf, nachdem ich sie gelesen hat.", log sie überzeugend, doch Hermine schaute sie noch immer etwas misstrauisch an.   
  
"Und warum ist dies nicht mit diesem...", doch weiter kam Hermine mit ihrer Frage nicht, denn der Brief mit der Notiz löste sich in diesem Moment auf, doch Ron hatte die Nachricht noch immer im Kopf...  
  
_Kein Wort zu niemanden, dass Ginny noch lebt oder es wird bald der Beweis für die Öffentlichkeit folgen, dass dies nicht mehr der Fall ist und die Todesliste wieder gestiegen ist._  
  
  
  
  
SO! :-D na? War besser, oder? Und ihr wisst jetzt endlich mal wieder was von Ginny^^ ja, sie lebt noch...wollte ja mal nicht so sein;) Aber Sarina mag ich irgendwie...*gggggg* kommt vielleicht noch mal vor, mal sehen...spätestens aber am Ende^^  
  
So, die Länge war diesmal auch mehr, ich hoffe, es war besser? *fragendumsieht*  
  
Ich hoffe, dass Kapitel hat euch gut gefallen und ich bekomme jetzt fleißig Reviews^^  
  
Bye, Sam*winkt*  
  
  
**und bitte reviewt!!!^^**


	12. Kapitel

  
_So, hier sind wir auch (schon^^) wieder:-)  
So, und schon das nächste ^^ (schon?)...so, mal sehen, was in diesem Kapitel passiert...Ich bin mir da selber noch nicht sicher, also einfach mal sehen;)  
  
Sam  
_

**12. Kapitel**

  
Sarina stand nervös vor der dunklen Tür, welche sie in Dumbledores Büro einlassen sollte. Sie schaute noch einmal auf ihre Uhr, sie war bereits einige Minuten zu spät dran, denn sie kämpfte mit sich selbst, sich nicht einfach umzudrehen und wieder aus Hogwarts zu verschwinden...  
  
Sie strich unbewusst über ihren rechten Unterarm und senkte den Blick, um kurz auf den Ärmel zu sehen, der diese „Narbe" verdeckte. Ihr Blick glitt weiter zu ihrem Bauch. Sie wurde wirklich langsam recht dick. Sie musste unbedingt überlegen, was sie ihrem Freund erzählen sollte. ‚Denk erst mal daran, was dich jetzt erwartet.', schalt sie sich selber und ihre Gedanken wanderten wieder zu Dumbledore und seinem Brief.  
  
_

Sehr geehrte Miss Taylor.  
  
Ich möchte Sie bitten, sich am 17.12. gegen 18Uhr bei mir einzufinden, da ich Sie sehr dringend in einer Angelegenheit sprechen muss. Mir ist dabei Ihre Meinung sehr wichtig, und bitte sagen Sie Bescheid, falls Ihnen der Termin nicht passt, damit wir einen anderen vereinbaren können.  
  
Mit freundlichen Grüßen  
  
Albus Dumbledore  


_   
Doch vielleicht machte sie sich umsonst Sorgen? Schließlich konnte er ja nichts wissen, oder? Sie atmete noch einmal tief durch und klopfte schließlich sicher an die Tür, auch wenn sie innerlich nur zitterte.  
  


***

  
Dumbledore schaute ruhig auf seine Uhr. Er schmunzelte gerade, als er daran dachte, wie lange Sarina schon so unschlüssig vor der Tür stand und immer wieder mit sich selbst haderte.  
Er lobte den Tag, an dem er die Tür so verhext hatte, dass sie für ihn unsichtbar war und er somit alles dahinter sehen konnte, denn da bekam man immer wieder die interessantesten Dinge zu Gesicht.   
  
Etwas beunruhigte ihn jedoch, denn es schien, als habe seine dunkle Vorahnung Sarina betreffend tatsächlich nicht so unrecht, wie er gehofft hatte. Fawkes war ihm dabei keine große Hilfe gewesen, denn er benahm sich wieder sehr merkwürdig....  
  
Er wurde aus seinen Gedanken gerissen, als schließlich ein sicheres Klopfen durch den Raum tönte und er musste feststellen, dass Sarina wirklich sehr gut ihre Gefühle zu verbergen wusste, denn man konnte dem Klopfen keine Unsicherheit anmerken.   
  
Sarina betrat schließlich mit festen Schritten, aber besorgten Gesichtsausdruck den Raum und wunderte sich schon wieder über sich selbst, wie sie ihre Gedanken so gut verstecken konnte. Aber andererseits wusste sie auch, dass dies bei Dumbledore fast unmöglich war, sich nicht durch eine Kleinigkeit zu verraten. Sie konnte also nur hoffen...  
  
„Guten Tag, Professor.", antwortete sie freundlich und ein kleines Lächeln erschien auf ihrem Gesicht, das aber gleich wieder verschwand, nachdem auch er sie gegrüßt hatte. „Was ist denn so wichtig?", fragte sie schließlich und setzte sich in den Sessel gegenüber von ihrem ehemaligen Direktor.  
  
Er schaute sie erst einmal nur an und seine leuchtend blauen Augen schienen sie zu durchbohren. Sie wollte aber nichts verraten, sie hatte es ihm schließlich geschworen und ihre beste Freundin wollte sie ebenfalls nicht in Gefahr bringen. Sie musste einfach schweigen.  
  
Dumbledore musterte sie eindringlich. Sie hatte Angst, dies war offensichtlich. Vielleicht nicht für jeden, doch für ihn waren die meisten Leute wie ein offenes Buch. Er seufzte kurz, als er daran dachte, dass er sich bei Harry dann wohl verlesen hatte, doch konzentrierte er sich wieder auf sein Gegenüber.  
  
Eigentlich hätte er es niemals vermutet, dass gerade sie auf die dunkle Seite gehen würde. Sie war eine gute Schülerin sowie für ihre Klassenkameraden eine gute Freundin gewesen, wie er von verschiedenen Lehrern erfahren hatte und außerdem besuchte sie eine Schwesternschule, was eigentlich auch nicht gerade zu den häufigsten Berufen gehörten, die Todesser wählten.  
  
„Warum, Sarina?", fragte er sie schließlich etwas enttäuscht und er wusste, dass sie ihn verstanden hatte, denn sie zuckte kurz zusammen. Er sah sie fragend an, als sie ihn nur unschuldig und etwas verwirrt zurück anblickte. Ihre Mimik hatte sie gut ihm Griff, das mochte sein, doch dennoch...  
  
Sarina war erschrocken zusammen gezuckt, als er sie das fragte. Warum musste er aber auch nur immer alles wissen? Hatte er vielleicht hier irgendwo eine Kristallkugel rumstehen, die ihm alles erzählte, oder wie? Doch dann schalt sie sich selbst, dass er ja gar nicht alles wissen konnte, schließlich lag er so falsch, was Harry und auch was sie anging. Sie musste kurz grinsen, als sie daran dachte, dass sie ihn eigentlich doppelt hereinlegte, doch dieses Grinsen verschwand sofort wieder, als sie seinen fragenden Blick bemerkte.  
  
„Was meinen Sie?", fragte sie schließlich verwirrt und sah ihn fragend an, doch statt auf ihre Frage zu antworten, sagte er nur ruhig, doch befehlend. „Zeige mir bitte deinen Unterarm." Sie sah ihn empört an. „Sie glauben doch nicht etwa, dass ich eine Todesserin bin?", fragte sie verletzt und fuhr fort, ehe er etwas erwidern konnte.  
  
„Meine beste Freundin ist in den Händen dieser, dieser Tiere, sogar beim schlimmsten und Sie unterstellen mir, dass ich im Namen dieses Teufels Menschen töte?" Sie war immer lauter geworden und sogar aufgesprungen, doch jetzt verstummte sie plötzlich, wurde blass und setzte sich unsicher in den Sessel zurück.  
  
Dumbledore war überrascht. Ginny lebte noch? Doch dann ging ihm ein Licht auf. Das war also das gewesen, was ihm Ron und Hermine verschwiegen hatten. Immerhin hatte er jetzt schon Zeit gespart herauszufinden, was ihr Geheimnis war. „Ginny lebt also noch.", stellte er fest, doch Sarina zeigte keinerlei Reaktion, sondern fand nur plötzlich seinen Fußboden sehr interessant. Er musste kurz schmunzeln, als er daran dachte, dass ihn niemand leiden konnte, doch plötzlich jeder als das Schönste im ganzen Raum, wenn ihnen etwas unangenehm war.   
„Bitte zeige mir deinen linken Unterarm.", sagte er ruhig und er bemerkte, wie Sarina doch schließlich ihre rechte Hand zu ihrem Ärmel bewegte und den Stoff in die Hand nahm. Plötzlich sah sie ihn an und ihr Gesichtsausdruck ziegte, dass sie etwas verletzt war. „Ich dachte, Sie hätten mehr Vertrauen zu mir.", erwiderte sie und entblößte ihren blassen, jedoch leeren Unterarm.  
  
Dumbledore sah erstaunt auf den Arm und sein Blick haftete sich für einige Sekunden an die Stelle, wo er das Dunkle Mal vermutet hatte. Schließlich schaute er entschuldigend zu Sarina. „Es tut mir leid, dass ich dich verdächtigt habe, eine Todesserin zu sein, Sarina.", sagte er ruhig und sie nickte erleichtert.  
  
„Doch was ist mit Ginny?", wechselte er das Thema. Sarina biss sich auf die Lippe und flüsterte schließlich so leise, dass Dumbledore Probleme hatte, sie zu verstehen. „Wenn Sie-wissen-schon-wer erfährt, dass Sie es wissen, bringt er Ginny um. Er hat einen Brief an Hermine, Ron und mich geschickt." Dumbledore nickte, doch stutzte er etwas. Er hatte gedacht, dass Harry Ginny entführt hatte, doch Sarina hatte gesagt, dass es Voldemort wäre...  
  
„Und du bist dir sicher, dass er es war?", fragte er noch einmal nach und Sarina nickte. „Auf jeden Fall.", antwortete sie fest und Dumbledore wusste, dass sie die Wahrheit sprach.  
  
„Ich danke dir. Du hast mir wirklich geholfen.", antwortete er schließlich und nahm sich vor, morgen mit Hermine und Ron zu reden, schließlich wusste er ja jetzt, was sie bedrückte und so würden sie auch sicher mit ihm reden.  
  


***

  
„Hallo, Hermine.", rief Ron, als er ihre gemeinsame Wohnung betrat, doch keine Antwort erklang. Ron schaute sich etwas verwirrt um, da Hermine normaler Weise immer eher da war als er, doch dann erinnerte er sich daran, dass sie heute mal wieder neue Roben und Zaubererutensilien kaufen wollte.  
  
Er ging ins Wohnzimmer und sah sich nach der heutige Zeitung um, doch stattdessen fiel sein Blick auf etwas anderes. Eine kleine, silberne Einhornsstatue, welche für Ron und Hermine als Sicherheit galt, dass keiner ihre Wohnung finden würde oder in ihrer Abwesenheit betreten hatte. Normalerweise war sie reinsilbern, doch wenn sich jemand in der Wohnung versteckte, verfärbte sich das Horn rot und wenn jemand hier gewesen war, blau.  
  
Ron wurde blass, als er das leuchtende Blau des Horns bemerkte und erst, als er die Statue kurz sacht berührte, verfärbte es sich wieder in das ursprüngliche Silber. Doch die Frage blieb, wer war hier gewesen?  
  


***

  
„Sagen Sie, Professor...", begann Sarina etwas unsicher. „Ja?", fragte er und schaute sie lächelnd an. „Ich wollte nur wissen, nun ja, gibt es etwas Neues von Voldemort?", flüsterte sie schließlich und Dumbledore schüttelte nur den Kopf. „Nein, tut mir leid. Wir haben noch nichts weiter von ihm gehört und irgendwie habe ich das ungute Gefühl, dass er zu Weihnachten etwas plant, ohne dass wir etwas dagegen unternehmen können." Er verstummte plötzlich und sah Sarina durchdringend an.  
  
„Woher weißt du eigentlich davon, dass Ginny noch lebt, wenn du keine Todesserin bist?", fragte er zwar ruhig, doch Sarina wirkte wieder etwas verletzt. „Es stand in dem Brief.", sagte sie schließlich, doch Dumbledore funkelte sie zweifelnd an. „Du sagtest, er hätte in dem Brief geschrieben, dass ihr mir nichts davon sagen sollt, dass sie noch lebt. Aber sicherlich hat er euch nicht geschrieben, dass sie noch nicht tot ist." Er schaute sie kritisch an und wieder wechselte ihre Interesse zum Fußboden.  
  
„So interessant ist er auch nicht und außerdem hat er sich nicht seit dem letzten Mal verändert.", antwortete Dumbledore ungeduldig. „Doch, hat er. Es krabbelt nämlich gerade eine Fliege über das Parkett.", sagte sie schmunzelnd und auch Dumbledore musste kurz lächeln. „Nun gut, aber ich denke nicht, dass du noch nie eine Fliege gesehen hast.", antwortete er noch immer lächelnd und Sarina nickte nun grinsend.  
Dumbledore wurde schließlich wieder ernst und fragte erneut: „Woher weißt du, dass Ginny lebt?" Es sah aus, als würde Sarina wieder erst kurz nachdenken müssen, doch ihr dann schließlich etwas einfallen und Dumbledore sah sie etwas kritisch an. „Sie hat mir einen kleinen Zettel geschrieben, wo drauf stand, dass sie lebt.", antwortete sie und fügte noch hinzu: „Hermine und Ron haben ebenfalls einen solchen erhalten. Sie können sie ruhig fragen." Dumbledore schaute sie noch einmal kurz prüfend an, doch sie war sich ihrer Sache sicher, sodass Dumbledore schließlich nickte. „Ich glaube dir.", sagte er schließlich und Sarina lächelte erleichtert.  
  
„Wenn ich jetzt gehen dürfte?", fragte Sarina schließlich etwas unsicher und Dumbledore nickte. „Vielen Dank für deinen Besuch, und ich werde den Weasleys erst einmal nichts davon sagen, dass ihre Tochter noch lebt. Es würde sich wohl gleich herumsprechen und ich teile deine Sorge um Ginny.", sagte er ruhig und Sarina nickte dankend.  
  
Sie stand auf und verließ schließlich nach einer kurzen Verabschiedung das Büro. Dumbledore sah sie noch kurz hinter der Tür erleichtert durchatmen, ehe sie schließlich verschwand. Ganz war sein Misstrauen noch nicht erstickt...  
„Was hältst du von ihr, Fawkes?", fragte er den Phönix, obwohl er schon wieder ahnte, was der Phönix sagen würde und tatsächlich....  
er ließ seinen schönen Gesang ertönen und schien zu lächeln. Dumbledore seufzte nur, da sein Phönix sich noch immer so anders verhielt, als er eigentlich sonst tat...  
  


***

  
_-7 Tage später-  
_   
Sarina stand zitternd vor ihm. „Ich habe gehört, dass du mit Dumbledore gesprochen hast.", sagte er kalt und ein Schauer überkam sie, doch sie nickte schnell. „Und ich habe außerdem gehört, dass du ihm gesagt hast, dass Ginny noch lebt.", zischte er gefährlich und sie nicke schließlich nur ganz leicht. „Ich hoffe, du hast heute noch nichts vor, denn du weisst, dass Bestrafung sein muss und ich weiß nicht, ob du danach noch in der Lage sein wirst, irgendwohin zu gehen.", sagte er kalt und sie nickte nicht mehr, sondern bereitete sich nur darauf vor, was kommen würde.   
  
Doch kurz bevor die Worte seinen Mund verließen, erinnerte sie sich noch an den heutigen Zeitungsartikel und musste kurz gequält lächeln.  
  


_ Fröhliche Weihnachten und ein schönes Fest  
24.12.1999  
  
...wünschen wir unseren lieben Lesern und hoffen, dass Sie ein angenehmes Weihnachtsfest verleben werden.  
_

  
Ja, hoffen konnte man ja, doch ob es was bringen würde? Sie tippte einfach mal auf nein, denn schon ertönten seine Worte....  
  
  
  
  
_ So, das war's:D Ja, ja...wahrscheinlich zu kurz, oder? Es tut mir leid, aber das Ende gefiel mir gerade *gggg* Ach ja...  
Ich weiß, der 24. ist noch etwas hin, doch ich wollte euch nicht noch länger warten lassen *smile*  
Ich hoffe aber, das Kapitel hat euch dennoch gefallen...oh, da fällt mir auf, ist sehr viel Dumbledore-Sarina....*hüstle* da werde ich das nächste Kapitel wohl noch eins weiter hinausschieben und erstmal noch Hermine und Ron ein Kapitel widmen, was? ^^ nun ja... mal sehen *ggg*  
  
Also...noch was zu der Fliege. Ich hatte da zuerst Käfer stehen, doch dann dachte ich gleich wieder an die nette Pressefrau und habe deswegen eine Fliege draus gemacht ^^.  
  
Wer aber immer noch befürchtet, dass es Rita Skeeter ist...Entwarnung. Ich sage euch, das war eine ganz normale Fliege, die einfach eine kleine Pause auf dem Boden gemacht hat ^^  
  
@Maxine: Danke wegen dem Betalese*knuddle* und noch was wegen deinem letzten Punkt....wenn du wüsstest*lol* *grinstteuflischesGrinsen* (ich würde es ja so gerne sagen, aber leider kommt das erst am Ende raus....:-p^^)  
  
Bye, Sam:D *knuddle*  
_   
**und bitte reviewt!!!^^**


	13. Kapitel

  
_Es ist vollbracht^^  
Endlich ist ein neues Kapitel für euch da*freu* und ich verspreche euch, adss eindeutig mehr los sein wird, als im letzten Kapitel...da war ja leider nicht so viel los, doch es war notwendig...  
  
ach ja...wer von euch ist eigentlich gerade in Weihnachtsstimmung?*schautsichum* wollte ich nur wissen, weil hier nämlich auch Weihnachten vorkommt, nur "etwas" anders, als man sich wünschte...  
  
Ich gebe zu, dass es....nun ja, seht selbst.*fg*  
Ich sage nur noch, dass das 13.Kapitel seiner Zahl alle Ehre macht;) (wenn man abergläubisch ist, versteht sich;))   
  
Bye, Sam und gute Unterhaltung;)  
_  
  
  


**13. Kapitel**  
  
  
  
_ Blutige Bescherung  
25.12.'99  
  
Gestern um 18Uhr ereignete sich der Erste von insgesamt 24 Morden am Heiligen Abend. Die Angriffe schienen wahllos auf 12 Familien verübt worden zu sein, denn es traf Zauberer, wie auch Familien von Muggelgeborenen. Die Todesser hielten sich dabei jedoch an die Regel, in jeder Familie zwei Mitglieder zu ermorden, während die anderen Familienmitglieder (falls anwesend) hilflos mit ansehen mussten, wie die Todesser ihrem Werk nachgingen. Viele der Hinterbliebenen sind deswegen z.Z. in psychiatrischer Behandlung.  
  
Wenn Sie jedoch schon dies als Ironie ansehen, dass am 24.12. 24 Morde in 12 Familien begangen wurden, ist es sicher nicht weiter verwunderlich, dass auch der letzte Teil des Datums leider stimmt.  
Vom ersten bis zum letzten Mord vergingen exakt 99 Minuten.  
  
Diese genaue Angabe „verdanken" wir kleinen „Geschenken", die die Todesser hinterlegten und die immer einen Wecker mit der Todeszeit darstellten.  
  
Außerdem wurde an allen Leichen ein Anstecker gefunden, der das Wappen von Gryffindor enthielt, welches sich in das von Slytherin veränderte.  
  
Das Ministerium geht davon aus, dass dies als Zeichen vom Dunklen Prinzen gilt, welcher die Seite gewechselt hat. Unklar ist jedoch, ob er persönlich an den Taten beteiligt war, doch wird dies stark angenommen, da dieses Weihnachtsfest ähnlich schrecklich geplant war wie seine Geburtstage. Außerdem bestand zwischen einigen Opfern und dem Dunklen Prinzen, soviel verriet das Ministerium, ein Zusammenhang, sodass der Verdacht seiner Mitschuld sich weiter vertieft.  
  
Mögen die Auroren endlich dieser dunklen Zeit ein Ende bereiten, sodass wir wieder in Ruhe schlafen können und mögen wir den Opfern und ihrer Familie gedenken.  
_

  
Entsetzt ließ Ron die Zeitung langsam nach unten sinken und schaute in die ebenso geschockten, wie traurigen Augen von Hermine. „Haben wir schon die genaue Liste der Toten?", fragte Ron schließlich mit leiser Stimme und Hermine nickte langsam. „Ich habe sie aber noch nicht durchgelesen. Ich habe Angst, jemanden darauf zu entdecken, den ich kenne.", flüsterte sie und Ron nickte. Ihm ging es genauso, doch wollte er wissen, wen es getroffen hatte.  
  
Langsam entrollte er das Pergament, darauf bedacht, noch keinen Blick auf die Namensliste zu werfen. Ehe er jedoch auf die Liste schaute, sah er noch einmal kurz in den Zeitungsausschnitt und blickte verwundert auf eine Stelle im Text. „Der Dunkle Prinz?", fragte er schließlich Hermine. „Harry.", antwortete sie schlicht und ihr Gesichtsausdruck verdüsterte sich. „Die Leute haben Angst vor seinem Namen bekommen, wie auch damals bei Voldemort, was dazu führte, dass die Presse ihm nach dem gestrigen Massaker jetzt auch offiziell den Namen Dunkler Prinz gegeben hat.", erklärte sie und Ron nickte.  
  
„Ich habe schon viele Zauberer so über ihn sprechen hören und der Tagesprophet wird es nur aufgegriffen haben.", sagte Hermine nun ruhig, doch wurde ihr Blick wieder ernst und sie nickte kurz zu dem Pergament, das Ron noch immer in den Händen hielt. „Willst du es lesen?", fragte sie schließlich und Ron nickte. Er atmete noch einmal tief ein und schließlich fanden seine Augen die ersten Zeilen....  
  
_

Folgende sind die Namen der 24 Opfer vom 24.12.1999, geordnet nach der Todeszeit. Angegeben außerdem Familienstand und Informationen zu den Hinterbliebenen.  
  
**Colin und Dennis Creevey** (Todeszeit 18:00)  
Muggelgeborene Zauberer, Geschwister, Eltern sind z.Z. in Behandlung   
  
**Susan und Carol McCourtney **(Todeszeit 18:09)  
Reinblüter, Mutter und Tochter, Vater z.Z. in Behandlung  
  
**Alice und Steve Taylor **(Todeszeit 18:18)  
Muggelgeborene und Reinblüter, Ehepaar, Tochter noch unauffindbar  
  
**Justin und Sarah Finch- Fletchley **(Todeszeit 18:27)  
Muggelgeborene und Reinblüter, Vater und Tochter, Mutter z.Z. in Behandlung  
  
**Steward und Rose Perl** (Todeszeit 18:36)  
Muggel, Ehepaar, keine Hinterbliebenen  
  
**Sandy und Rupert Anderson **(Todeszeit 18:45)  
Reinblüter, Mutter und Sohn, Vater und Tocher in Behandlung  
  
**Ann Fecett und Daniel Black **(Todeszeit 18:54)  
Muggelgeborene und Muggel, Lebenspartner, Eltern in Behandlung  
  
**Will und Ernie Porter **(Todeszeit 19:03)  
Halbblut und Reinblut, Vater und Sohn, Mutter begann einen Tag später Selbstmord  
  
**Ronan und Sally Aberdeen **(Todeszeit 19:12)  
Muggel und Muggelgeborene, Ehepaar, Eltern der Frau benachrichtigt (ansonsten keine Hinterbliebenen)  
  
**Vincent und Christina Brown **(Todeszeit 19:21)  
Reinblüter, Ehepaar, ein Kind in Behandlung, anderes bereits im Waisenhaus  
  
**Laura und Ellen Madley** (Todeszeit 19:30)  
Reinblüter, Mutter und Tochter, keine Hinterbliebenen  
  
**Andrew und Valerie Granger **(Todeszeit: 19:39)  
Muggel, Ehepaar, Tochter noch nicht erreichbar gewesen  


_   
Wenn Ron schon vorher blass war, war dies kein Vergleich zu dem, wie er jetzt aussah. Er las noch einmal den letzen Namen, in der Hoffnung, sich verlesen zu haben, doch es blieb dabei...Granger. Unsicher schaute er zu Hermine, die ihn unwohl musterte.  
  
„Was ist?", fragte sie schließlich, doch Ron schaute wieder nach unten und biss sich auf die Lippen. Er konnte es Hermine doch nicht einfach so sagen. In ihm breitete sich ein mehr als ungutes Gefühl aus und seinem Magen schien es auch nicht besser zu gehen. Er starrte noch immer auf den Namen, doch die Buchstaben veränderten sich nicht.   
  
_

**Andrew und Valerie Granger** (Todeszeit: 19:39)  
Muggel, Ehepaar, Tochter noch nicht erreichbar gewesen  


_   
„Ron!", rief Hermine wieder, diesmal mit Ärger in der Stimme, doch auch Angst. Ron sah sie aus glasigen Augen an. „Was ist?", fragte sie nun ruhiger, doch ihre Stimme zitterte zu deutlich. Ron öffnete den Mund und setzte an, etwas zu sagen, doch seine Stimme versagte. Auch der nächste Versuch brachte nicht mehr Erfolg als ein heiseres Krächzen.  
  
Besorgt sah Hermine ihn an und nahm ihm schließlich das Pergament aus der Hand. Ganz leicht und noch immer konnte sie nur die Rückseite sehen. Ron sah sie angespannt an und es kam ihm vor, als hätte sein Herz aufgehört zu schlagen, doch als Hermine das Papier langsam umdrehte, kam der Herzschlag um so deutlicher wieder in sein Bewusstsein zurück.  
  
Endlich hatte Hermine das Papier vor sich und Ron sah, wie ihre Augen unsicher die Zeilen herab glitten und sie ab und zu traurig an einigen Namen hängen blieben.  
  
Doch als wohl beim letzten Namen angekommen war, weiteten sich ihre Augen vor Schock. „Nein, nein. Das kann nicht sein.", murmelte sie plötzlich vor sich hin und ihre Augen wurden trüb und abwesend. Plötzlich gaben ihre Beine nach und sie sackte auf dem Boden zusammen. Ron sprang sofort auf und lief zu ihr. „Herm?", fragte er vorsichtig, doch Hermine starrte noch immer auf den Namen auf dem Pergament in ihren Händen.  
„Es kann doch gar nicht sein, Ron?", stammelte sie plötzlich und schaute ihn verzweifelt an, Tränen rannen ihre Wangen herunter. Ron konnte nichts sagen, seine Kehle war wieder wie zugeschnürt. „Sie können doch gar nicht tot sein, Ron. Ich habe sie doch erst gegen 19Uhr angerufen! Da waren sie doch noch so fröhlich, haben am Telefon gelacht." Sie sah ihn verwirrt an und Ron sah die wachsende Panik in ihrem Blick.  
  
„Ganz ruhig, Herm.", flüsterte er endlich und wollte sie in den Arm nehmen, doch Hermine wehrte sich. „Sie können einfach nicht tot sein, Ron!", schrie sie plötzlich hysterisch und ihr Ton wurde mit jedem Wort verzweifelter. „Sie können nicht tot sein.", murmelte sie leise, doch ihr wurde langsam klar, dass ihre Worte nicht der Wahrheit entsprachen.  
  
Ron nahm sie nun behutsam in seine Arme und Hermine begann laut zu schluchzen und vergrub ihren Kopf in seiner Schulter. „Sie lebten doch vor weniger als einem Tag noch.", flüsterte sie heiser unter Tränen und Ron umarmte sie nur noch fester. „Ganz ruhig, Herm. Ganz ruhig."   
  


***  


  
Dumbledore ließ seufzend die Liste der Opfer sinken und schaute traurig zu Fawkes, welcher ebenfalls traurig schaute. „Ach Fawkes.", seufzte Dumbledore und der schöne Vogel flog zu dem Direktor und setzte sich behutsam auf dessen Schulter. Dumbledore streichelte die Federn des Phönix sanft, während er die Liste noch einmal überflog. Er kannte alle von dieser Liste, denn fast jeder von ihnen hatte Hogwarts einmal besucht.   
  
Er würde Miss Granger auf jeden Fall einen Brief schreiben, wie auch dem ein oder anderen, den er etwas genauer kannte. Sein Blick glitt noch einmal über die Liste und blieb schließlich bei einem weiteren Namen stehen.   
  
_

** Alice und Steve Taylor **(Todeszeit 18:18)  
Muggelgeborene und Reinblüter, Ehepaar, Tochter noch unauffindbar  


_   
Er seufzte erneut und machte sich eine gedankliche Notiz, wohl noch jemanden schreiben zu müssen, doch in dem Moment klopfte es an der Tür. Erstaunt, wer dies sein konnte, gerade weil er niemanden vor der Tür sehen konnte, sagte er. „Herein." Und die Tür öffnete sich tatsächlich. Doch Dumbledores Blick ging nun nach unten und dort sah er Dobby stehen, der heute zur Abwechslung mal recht passende Kleidung an hatte, auf die er jedoch nicht weiter achtete, als der Hauselfe ihn groß ansah.  
  
„Wie kann ich dir helfen, Dobby?", fragte er schließlich gutmütig und sah den Elf freundlich an, welcher sich unwohl zu fühlen schien, denn er trat von einem Bein aufs andere. „Professor Dumbledore darf nicht böse sein mit Dobby, Sir. Dobby hat es nicht böse gemeint.", sagte der Hauself mit großen Augen und Dumbledore sah ihn fragend an. „Was hast du gemacht, Dobby?", fragte er schließlich ernst, doch noch immer freundlich. Der Hauself sah ihn kurz unsicher an, ehe er antwortete: „Sir, Dobby hat es wirklich nicht böse gemeint, als er mit ihm redete, doch er war nicht so böse, wie alle erzählten. Doch jetzt hat Dobby gelesen, dass er wieder gemordet hat und Dobby macht sich Vorwürfe, Professor Dumbledore, Sir, nicht eher Bescheid gegeben zu haben." Dumbledore nickte. „Bitte erzähl, Dobby.", forderte er den Elfen noch einmal auf und Dobby nickte.  
  
„Es war vor zwei Tagen, als, als.....als er...", begann Dobby, doch er wurde von Dumbledore unterbrochen. „Wer ist er?", fragte Dumbledore, obwohl er schon ahnte, wer gemeint war. Dobby sah ihn verschwörerisch an, ehe er fast flüsterte: „Der dunkle Prinz, Sir.", Dumbledore sah ihn überrascht an. „Dobby hat die anderen reden hören, kaum jemand nennt ihn noch beim ursprünglichen Namen und wenn, dann nur noch ganz leise. Die Menschen bekommen Angst vor Namen von ehemals so netten Jungen, weil sie befürchten, das nächste Opfer von ihm zu werden, deswegen nennen ihn alle nur noch den „Dunklen Prinzen", erklärte der Hauself und Dumbledore nickte leicht. Es war zumindest einleuchtend, dass die Leute Harrys Namen nur noch selten aussprechen und ihm einen anderen gaben, wie sie es damals schon bei Voldemort getan hatten. Die Menschen bekamen schnell Angst und nun wurde es ihm auch mehr als klar, warum auch der Tagesprophet sich diesen Namen in dem letzten Bericht für Harry benutzt hatte.  
  
„Also Dobby. Er war vor zwei Tagen hier? In Hogwarts?", fragte Dumbledore nach und der Hauself nickte schnell. „Dobby war noch auf, weil Dobby noch die letzen Arbeiten fertig machen wollte, als die Tür zur Küche aufging und er plötzlich vor ihm stand. Dobby hat Angst bekommen und konnte sich vor Schreck nicht bewegen. Außerdem schuldete Dobby ihm noch etwas und war sich sicher, dass Harry (er flüsterte diesen Namen so leise, dass Dumbledore ihn kaum verstand) ihm nichts tun würde. Er sah nicht gut aus. War ganz blass, hatte tiefe Augenringe, das Haar noch unordentlicher als früher und seine Augen so fremd.", sagte Dobby und Dumbledore hörte ihm interessiert zu, denn es war lange her, seit er oder überhaupt jemand Harry das letzte Mal gesehen hatte.  
  
„Er hat sich vor Dobby gehockt und ihn ganz lieb angesprochen, war gar nicht so böse, wie die Zeitungen erzählen.", erklärte Dobby weiter. „Dobby ist ruhiger geworden und fragte ihn, warum er in Hogwarts sei, doch er gab Dobby keine Antwort, sondern fragte nur ernst, ob Dobby etwas von Sie-wissen-schon-wem oder von dem Widerstand wüsste. Dobby ist ein guter Hauself und sagte, dass er weder vom einen noch vom anderen etwas wüsste und auch zu seinen anderen Fragen gab Dobby keine Antwort. Dobby bekam Angst, als er wütend wurde und Dobby grob packte, doch er wurde gleich wieder ruhig. Er fragte Dobby dann, ob er Medizin hätte und Dobby ihm welche geben könnte und Dobby wollte guter Hauself sein und gab ihm etwas, weil es ja nichts Schlimmes war, was Dobby ihm gab und er krank aussah. Er bedankte sich nur ganz kurz, sagte, dass Dobby niemanden etwas erzählen sollte und verschwand einfach so. Dobby ist ganz verwirrt zurück geblieben und hat sich dann schließlich wieder an die Arbeit gemacht.", endete der Hauself und Dumbledore sah ihn nachdenklich an.  
  
„Warum erzählst du mir das erst jetzt, Dobby?", fragte Dumbledore schließlich und der Hauself sah ihn unsicher an. „Harry Potter sagte, dass Dobby nichts sagen sollte und Dobby fühlte sich verpflichtet.", sagte der Hauself leise. „Und warum erzählst du es mir jetzt?", fragte Dumbledore ihn weiter. „Dobby ist eingefallen, dass dies nicht mehr Harry Potter ist, nein nein.", Dobby schüttelte so heftig den Kopf, dass seine Ohren gegen sein Gesicht flogen und fuhr fort. „Dobby hat Zeitung gelesen und ist sich dabei sicher geworden, dass Harry Potter tot ist und dies nicht mehr Harry Potter, sondern der dunkle Prinz ist, der Menschen tötet. Auch wenn der Dunkle Prinz Dobby nichts getan hat, so schuldet er ihm nichts mehr, weil er nicht mehr Harry Potter ist.", sagte der Hauself überzeugt und Dumbledore nickte.  
  
„Bitte sage mir das nächste Mal gleich Bescheid, wenn er wieder in Hogwarts auftauchen sollte.", sagte Dumbledore ernst, doch lächelte er den Hauself schließlich freundlich an, was diesen zu beruhigen schien. „Dobby wird das nächste Mal sofort Bescheid geben, Professor Sir.", sagte der Hauself und verschwand auf ein Nicken von Dumbledore schließlich wieder.  
  
Dumbledore lehnte sich statt dessen nachdenklich in seinen Sessel zurück und dachte nach. ‚Wenn Harry einmal in Hogwarts reinkam, kann er dies auch jederzeit wieder schaffen, oder?' Dumbledore sah zu seinem Phönix, der vollkommen unbesorgt auf seiner Stange saß und schon fast wieder ein fröhliches Gesicht machte. ‚Irgendwas stimmt hier nicht.', dachte Dumbledore, ehe ihn eine Stimme aus den Gedanken riss.  
  
„Guten Abend, Professor.", sagte die dunkle, männliche Stimme, und Dumbledore sah vor seinem Schreibtisch einen Mann stehen, dem einige schwarze Strähnen ins Gesicht fielen....  
  
  
  
  
  
_So:D das war dieses Kapitel...  
  
Hat es euch gefallen? auf jeden Fall war es nicht so äh...ruhig, wie das letzte:)   
  
würde mich natürlich riesig über Reviews freuen*WinkmitdemZaunpfahl*;)  
Bye, Sam*ganzdollknuddled*_


	14. Kapitel

_So, endlich ist es da...das neue Kapitel:D  
Ich hoffe, es wird euch wieder gefallen^^  
Jedenfalls...in diesem Kapitel wird keiner sterben *denkeich* aber wir nähern uns langsam dem Ende...indirekt zumindest:/   
sagen wir, wir nähern uns dem Prolog^^  
Also gute Unterhaltung^^  
Ach ja! UNd ich vergebe hiermit 100Punkte an Khair:D^^  
iBye, Sam  
_  
  


**14. Kapitel**

  
„Severus! Sie haben mich jetzt aber erschreckt.", sagte Dumbledore etwas überrascht, doch bot Severus mit einer Handbewegung an, sich zu setzen. Dieser lächelte kurz, doch setzte sich. „Was führt Sie zu mir, Severus?", fragte Dumbledore seinen Zaubertrankmeister und war beruhigt, dass er diesen vor sich hatte.  
  
„Ich habe folgenden Brief soeben von Miss Granger erhalten.", antwortete er nun ernst und reichte Dumbledore einen Brief. Der Direktor zog aus dem bereits geöffneten Brief ein Stück Pergament heraus, welches er sich sofort durchlas...  
  


_ Sehr geehrter Professor Snape, sehr geehrter Professor Dumbledore.  
  
Ich habe leider schlechte Nachrichten, obwohl sie zuerst versprachen, positiv zu werden.  
Als ich heute nach Hause kam, konnte ich gerade noch verhindern, dass Harry Ron tötete. Ich habe keine Ahnung, wie er unsere Wohnung gefunden hat, doch er war so überrascht mich zu sehen, dass ich ihn überwältigen konnte, was mich doch etwas verwirrte.  
  
Ich beauftragte Ron schließlich, auf Harry aufzupassen, während ich schnell das Ministerium alarmierte. Doch als ich gerade die Tür der Wohnung hinter mir schloss, hörte ich einen Schrei und kehrte sofort um...  
  
Ron lag bewusstlos auf dem Boden und Harry war es irgendwie gelungen zu verschwinden. Ich habe keinerlei Ahnung, wie er das geschafft hat, da ich stärkere Bannflüche angewandt habe und eigentlich einen Zauber auf der Wohnung liegt, der das Apparieren verhindern soll, doch Ron konnte mir auch keine große Auskunft geben.  
  
Sie müssen vorsichtig sein, Professoren, denn ich habe den Verdacht, dass Harry bald versuchen wird, in Hogwarts aufzutauchen.  
  
Ich habe das Pergament verzaubert, sodass Sie sich die Szene noch einmal selber ansehen können. Vielleicht fällt Ihnen etwas auf, was mir entgangen ist.  
  
Mit freundlichen Grüßen   
Hermine Granger  
  
_

Dumbledore sah Severus kurz verwirrt an, doch schon schoss silberner Nebel aus dem Pergament und umhüllte den alten Mann, welcher sich vor einer bekannten Tür wieder fand, als sich der Nebel lichtete.  
Er schaute sich kurz um und dort kam auch schon Hermine die Treppe nach oben, jedoch ohne ihm Beachtung zu schenken, was Dumbledore jedoch auch nicht erwartet hätte. Er beobachtete genau, wie Hermine die Tür aufschloss, eintrat und sie schließlich hinter beiden wieder schloss, da Dumbledore schnell mit hinein gehuscht war. Als sie das Wohnzimmer betraten, erwartete ihn die Szene, wie Hermine sie schon angedeutet hatte, doch war sie etwas anders.  
  
Harry stand mit dem Rücken zu den beiden und bemerkte Hermine erst in dem Augenblick, als diese auch schon den Schockzauber ausgesprochen hatte und er zu Boden fiel. Dumbledore sah dies in der Tat etwas überrascht, denn er wusste, dass Harry eigentlich sehr gute Reflexe verfügte.  
  
Der unsichtbare Direktor ging etwas näher zu Ron und Harry. Ron machte in der Tat einen recht geschockten Eindruck und war blass. Harry hingegen starrte nun böse zu Hermine auf, welche über ihm stand. „Gib mir nur einen Grund und du wirst dir wünschen, in Askaban zu sein.", zischte sie scharf und Dumbledore nahm dies beunruhigt zur Kenntnis. Er musste mit Hermine wohl noch einmal über Harry reden, sonst würde sie einmal in einem unachtsamen Moment überrumpelt werden, nur weil ihr Hass zu groß war. Auch wenn er daran wohl nicht soviel ändern könnte, musste er es wenigstens versuchen.  
  
Hermines Stimme riss ihn schließlich aus seinen Gedanken: „Ron! Pass du auf ihn auf, während ich das Ministerium benachrichtige!" Sie sah ihn fragend an und Ron nickte, nahm seinen Zauberstab und hielt ihn auf Harry. Hermine belegte Harry noch mit einigen Bannflüchen, ehe sie den Raum verließ.  
  
Obwohl Dumbledore lieber in diesem Raum bleiben wollte, musste er Hermine folgen, schließlich konnte er sich keine Erinnerungen von ihr ansehen, die sie nicht besaß.   
  
Sie hatte gerade die Tür geschlossen, als Dumbledore auch schon den Schrei von Ron hörte und Hermine zurück stürzte. Wie Hermine in ihrem Brief bereits geschrieben hatte, war Harry verschwunden. Hermine rannte schnell zu Ron hin, welcher bewusstlos auf dem Boden lag, und weckte ihn wieder. „Ron! Was ist passiert?", fragte sie alamiert, doch Ron zuckte nur etwas mit den Schultern. „Ich habe keine Ahnung.", sagte er und Hermine nickte besorgt, jedoch hatte Dumbledore das Gefühl, als würde dies nicht der Wahrheit entsprechen und Ron doch etwas wissen…  
  
Jedoch wurde er nun wieder von dem silbernen Nebel umhüllt und keine Sekunde später saß er wieder in seinem Sessel hinter dem großen Schreibtisch.  
  
Dumbledore ließ das Pergament etwas nach unten sinken, um Severus anzusehen. „Das war recht interessant.", sagte er schließlich auf den fragenden Blick von seinem Trankmeister. „Haben Sie diese Reise ebenfalls unternommen?", fragte er schließlich und Severus nickte erneut. „Ich fand es recht interessant, mir einmal die Wohnung von den beiden anzusehen.", sagte er spöttisch, „Ich hätte den beiden nicht soviel Geschmack zugetraut." „Severus!", sagte Dumbledore ernst, doch dieser winkte nur ab. „Mir ist auch nicht mehr aufgefallen, als Miss Granger schon beschrieben hatte.", sagte er schließlich ernst.  
  
"Und was halten Sie von der Sache, dass er einfach wieder verschwunden ist?", fragte Dumbledore im gleichen Ton. Der Zaubertrankmeister überlegte erst, ehe er schließlich antwortete. "Ich habe nur Gerüchte gehört", begann er leise, "doch wenn diese wirklich stimmen und Potter die Wohnung durch Apparieren verlassen habe sollte...", er verstummte kurz, eher schließlich endete, "dann könnte es stimmen, dass Voldemort einen Weg gefunden hat, um diesem Bannfluch zu entgehen." Dumbledore schaute ihn nicht an, sondern blickte zu seinem Phoenix, welcher mal wieder bester Laune war.  
Er seufzte kurz, ehe er sagte: "Das würde auch das Verschwinden vom Merlinplatz erklären, oder?", er schaute seinen Zaubertrankmeister fragend an, welcher nur kurz nickte.  
  
"Aber wie damals habe ich das Gefühl, dass schon wieder etwas nicht stimmt.", murmelte Dumbledore plötzlich und sein Blick traf erneut Fawkes, welcher ganz unbekümmert schien, doch wurde der Direktor plötzlich abgelenkt, als Severus einen Schmerzensschrei ausstieß und zu Boden ging.  
  
"Severus!", sagte Dumbledore erschrocken und ging um den Schreibtisch, kniete sich neben die zusammen gekrümmte Gestalt, die sich den linken Unterarm hielt. "Ruft er?", fragte der Direktor angespannt, doch hörte er plötzlich ein leises Lachen. Verwirrt versuchte er in das Gesicht des anderen Mannes zu sehen, doch dieses wurde von den langen, schwarzen Haaren verdeckt. Das Lachen wurde lauter und Dumbledore, welcher eher mit einem bitteren Lachen gerechnet hatte, erkannte nun erstaunt, dass es befreit, fast schon glücklich klang. "Was..?", begann Dumbledore, doch blieb ihm die Frage im Hals stecken, als er es sah.  
  
Severus hatte den Arm zu Dumbledore gestreckt, welcher nun den Grund sehen konnte, oder besser gesagt, nicht mehr sehen konnte. Dort, wo eigentlich das Dunkle Mal hätte sein sollen, war nichts. Nur die nackte Haut des blassen Unterarms.   
  
Dumbledore ließ sich plötzlich neben dem anderen Mann auf den Boden nieder und schaute Severus mit einer Mischung aus Verwirrung und Freude an. "Er ist...", begann er, doch wurde von Severus freudig unterbrochen. "Tot! Er ist tot, Albus!", sagte er glücklich und der Direktor sah seinen Professor nach Jahren oder gar schon Jahrzehnten glücklich lächeln. Kein bitteres, falsches oder sarkastisches Lächeln, sondern ein rein glückliches. "Er ist tot.", wiederholte er erneut, doch das freudige Lächeln blieb.  
  


***

  
  
Einige Stunden später ging Severus Snape zufrieden in Richtung seines Zimmers durch die Gänge. Beim Abendbrot hatte Dumbledore den Schülern und restlichen Lehrkräften die befreiende Nachricht gebracht, dass der Dunkle Lord getötet wurden war. Wie oder warum, oder auch von wem, war vollkommen unklar. Dumbledore hatte nur etwa eine halbe Stunde nach dem Verschwinden des Dunklen Mals eine Eileule vom Ministerium erhalten, dass der Leichnam Voldemorts im Ministerium aufgetaucht wäre. Es bestand kein Zweifel an dem wirklichen Tod und das einzige , was sie feststellen konnten, war, dass die Todesursache ein vergifteter Dolch in seinem Herz, wie aber auch ein Todesfluch gewesen war, die wohl zur gleichen Zeit ihre Wirkung entfaltet hatten. Außerdem wurde im Brief mitgeteilt, dass der Leichnam sofort verbrannt und die Asche ebenfalls so behandelt worden war, dass davon nichts mehr übrig war.  
  
Nach diesen Nachrichten hatte Dumbledore keine Zweifel mehr, dass Lord Voldemort ein für alle mal Geschichte war und hatte den Schülern davon erzählen können, welche sofort in Jubel ausgebrochen waren....  
  
  
"Professor Snape, Sir.", wurde der Zaubertrankmeister plötzlich aus seinen Gedanken gerissen, als Dobby plötzlich vor ihm auftauchte. "Er ist hier, Sir. Dobby hat ihn gesehen, wie er zum Schloss geschlichen ist.", sagte der Hauself aufgeregt und Severus fragte barsch: "Wer?" "Der Dunkle Prinz, Sir. Dobby hat ihn selbst gesehen. Dobby wollte ein guter Hauself sein und sofort Bescheid geben.", antwortete sie leise und Severus wurde um eine Spur blasser, als er davon hörte.   
  
'Er wird sicherlich den Freudentaumel ausnutzen, um ein Blutbad anzurichten.', schoss es ihm durch den Kopf und er schaute Dobby scharf an. "Wo hast du ihn gesehen?", fragte er ungeduldig und Dobby antwortete sofort: "Dobby sah ihn bei der Peitschenden Weide. Dobby..", doch Severus hörte nicht mehr zu, sondern eilte sofort die Gänge entlang. Doch er drehte sich noch einmal kurz zu dem Hauself um. "Und sag es keinem!", rief er ihm zu.  
  
'Diesmal gehörst du mir ganz allein, Potter.', dachte er mit einem fiesen Grinsen auf dem Gesicht, als er sich schnellen Schrittes auf den Weg machte, um den Verräter zu schnappen, wobei ihm durch den Kopf ging, dass dies wohl der beste Tag in seinem Leben war…zuerst war Lord Voldemort gestorben und nun würde er auch noch Potter schnappen und bald, bald schon wäre er ihn für immer los.  
  
  
Nach einigen Minuten hatte er ihn erspäht. Nicht wirklich erspäht, denn er hatte seinen Tarnumhang an. Doch Severus konnte ihn sehen, was er einem Zauber verdankte, den er angewandt hatte. Er bedauerte kurz, dass er ihn nicht schon während Harrys Schulzeit benutzt hatte, doch dann konzentrierte er sich wieder auf den Zauberer.  
  
'Es wird leicht sein, ihn zu überwältigen, wenn er nicht damit rechnet, und danach wird er sofort beim Ministerium landen.', dachte der Zaubertrankmeister siegessicher und schlich sich um ihn herum, als Harry überlegte, welchen Weg er wohl nach nehmen sollte, um ins Innere des Schlosses zu gelangen. Gerade, als er losgehen wollte, schickte Severus den Schockzauber auf seinen ehemaligen Schüler und dieser sackte widerstandslos in sich zusammen.  
  
Severus kam hinter seiner Deckung hervor und ging noch etwas vorsichtig zu dem Bewusstlosen. "Das war erbärmlich, Potter. Ich hätte wirklich mehr von dir erwartet!", sagte er abwertend und stieß ihn mit der Stiefelspitze in die Seite. Er bückte sich und nahm problemlos den Zauberstab an sich und steckte ihn ein. "Ich denke, du wirst ihn dort, wo du gleich sein wirst, nicht mehr brauchen!", sagte er spöttisch, doch plötzlich fand er sich auf dem Boden wider.  
  
Über ihm stand Harry Potter, die Augen böse flackernd auf seinen ehemaligen Lehrer gerichtet, welcher ihn jedoch spöttisch ansah. "Ohne deinen Zauberstab bist du nichts, Potter!", zischte er, doch plötzlich wurde er durch die Luft geschleudert und landete nicht gerade sanft auf dem Erdboden. "Was zum...?", begann Severus, doch Harry stand bereits wieder über ihm und sah scharf auf ihn herab. Seine Augen dunkler und hasserfüllter als jemals zuvor, und kurzzeitig dachte der Zaubertrankmeister daran, dass er ihn wohl etwas besser hätte behandeln sollen. Doch so schnell wie der Gedanke kam, ging er auch wieder, schließlich war dies der schlimmste Todesser, der wohl jemals in den Reihen Voldemorts gestanden hatte.  
  
"Bist du hier, um Dumbledore zu töten, Potter?", fragte er ihn spöttisch. "Aber du musst doch auch gemerkt haben, dass es sinnlos ist, schließlich ist dein Meister tot.", fuhr er grinsend fort, doch Harry sah ihn nur kalt an und seine Stimme war eisig, als er antwortete: "Du bist noch immer ein verbitterter alter Mann, der nie die Wahrheit sieht." Severus Augenbraue wanderte wie so oft nach oben. "Die Wahrheit? Die Wahrheit, dass du so viele Menschen auf dem Gewissen hast, dass selbst Voldemort neidisch werden könnte? Die Wahrheit, dass du einige deiner Freunde getötet hast und die restlichen verraten? Nun...ich denke, diese Wahrheit sehe ich schon.", sagte er spöttisch, doch Harrys Blick flackerte nicht. "Du hast keine Ahnung.", sagte er einfach und keinerlei Emotion lag in seiner Stimme, dann drehte er sich um und verschwand.  
  
Zumindest dachte er, dass er verschwand, schließlich hatte er keine Ahnung, dass Severus ihn trotz des Tarnumhangs sehen konnte. Er verfluchte ihn diesmal mit einem verschärften Schockzauber und abermals fiel Harry zu Boden. Schnell fesselte Severus den jungen Mann mit den stärksten Bannflüchen, die er kannte, und sah noch einmal kurz auf den verhassten Feind nieder.   
  
Dann konzentrierte er sich und disapparierte schließlich mit ihm zum Ministerium. Dass er dabei etwas zurück ließ, was von höchster Wichtigkeit war, bemerkte er nicht....  
  
  
  
  
  
_So...jetzt interessiert euch natürlich brennend, was da zurück gelassen wurde, oder?*gfg* richtig, ihr erfahrt es erst später...noch um einiges später....*nfg*  
Aber ich hoffe, dass es euch gefallen hat?*fragendumschaut*  
Ich hoffe:)  
  
Also seit so lieb und hinterlasst mir ein Review, ja?*ganzliebschaut*   
  
Danke^^  
Bye, Sam*alleganzdollknuddled*   
  
*liestgeradeReviews*  
@Rhanna: Ich musste dich enttäuschen...dieses Kapitel lag noch nicht auf meinem PC und auch mit dem nächsten habe ich noch nicht angefangen:) Aber ich hoffe, du verzeihst mir;)  
  
@Chrissi: Nein, der Name hat nichts mit Sirius zu tun...ist nur so, dass mir irgendwie die Namen ausgegangen sind*hüstle* (ich hatte keine Nachschlagwerke zur Hand und auch nicht das Internet...)  
aber wenn du das letzten schon kurz fandest, da war dieses wohl winzig, oder?*ggg* tut mir leid, aber ich musste hier aufhören...habe sogar noch versucht, es etwas zu strecken, ich hoffe, es nicht zu langatmig geworden?*unsicherumherschaut*  
  
@Zissy: Oh! An die Zahnarztpraxis habe ich wirklich nicht gedacht..Asche auf mein Haupt;) wobei..wusstest du nicht, dass der Cousin von Hermine gerade mit seiner Ausbildung zum Zahnarzt fertig wurde und die Praxis bekommt;););)  
  
@Hathro: danke auch für dein Review (und auch allen anderen!) und was Sarina angeht...nun ja...les dir mal meine Summary dazu durch, mehr sag ich nicht;) (obwohl..ich bin mir da selbst noch nicht zu 100% sicher, wie das mit ihr ausgeht)  
  
@Ten: ICH habe nie gesagt, dass ich Pazifist bin;) und außerdem sind meine BEschreibungen ja nicht so detailiert wie bei dir! Bei mir wird kein Blut verschüttet^^ (da fällt mir ein, dass ich ja noch gar nicht deine Story zu Ende gelesen habe*AscheaufmeinHaupt*) @Puh-Schell: Und war es die Person von der du dachtest, dass sie es ist?^^  
  
ok, das reicht jetzt*ggg* Nochmals vielen Dank an alle Reviewer! DANKE!!!!*jdenfastzuTodeknuddled*  
ach ja..*vieleAschewiedervomHauptschüttelt*;) Bye, Sam:D _


	15. Kapitel

  
_ OK..also jetzt kommt auch der Prolog…  
Ich muss gestehen, dass ich noch ein bisschen mit einschieben musste, aber das stört euch ja nicht, oder?*liebschaut* danke^^ und jetzt gute Unterhaltung?  
  
Und noch einmal ganz vielen lieben Dank an alle Reviewer!*fasterknuddled*  
Bye, Sam:D  
_  


## **15.Kapitel**

  
  


„Severus!", schallte Dumbledores ernste Stimme durch einen kalten Gang eines Flügels des Ministeriums. „Professor?", fragte Severus etwas überrascht, als der Direktor hinter ihm hergeeilt kam.  
  
Severus hatte vor zwei Stunden Harry Potter dem Ministerium in Gewahrsam gegeben und die Wachmänner hatten ihn erneut mit starken Bannsprüchen, aber auch magischen Ketten in eine Zelle im Ministerium eingesperrt, wo er unter ständiger Beobachtung stand und wohl auch schon befragt wurde. Man wollte schließlich einen zweiten Fehlschlag verhindern und die Sicherheitsvorkehrungen waren nun sehr hoch, um eine Flucht zu verhindern.  
  
Fudge hatte bereits mit Severus darüber gesprochen und ihm einen Merlin, 2.Klasse und wenn er es erreichen könnte, 1.Klasse, in Aussicht gestellt. Dann hatte sich der Minister verabschiedet, um die unverzügliche Exekution, wie auch die Bekanntgabe der Festnahme vom Dunklen Prinzen anzuordnen.   
  
Doch nun galt Severus' Aufmerksamkeit dem etwas vorwurfsvoll aussehenden Albus Dumbledore, der ihn erreicht hatte. „Severus! Du hättest mir sagen sollen, was du vorhast, immerhin hätte er dich überwältigen können.", sagte er ernst, doch Severus winkte selbstsicher grinsend ab. „Potter war noch nie besser als ich, Albus. Und außerdem habe ich lange auf einen solchen Moment gewartet.", erklärte er und ein fanatisches Glänzen lag in seinen Augen, was Dumbledore etwas sorgte.  
  
Eine kurze Stille entstand und Dumbledore nickte schließlich. „Nun gut, aber sag mir bitte, wann die Hinrichtung statt finden wird, und vor allem wie, schließlich sind alle Dementoren getötet worden oder verschwunden." Der Zaubertrankmeister schien kurz zu überlegen, ehe er antwortete. „Ich glaube, der Minister sagte, dass sich für diese Aufgabe schon jemand vor längerer Zeit angemeldet hätte und die Exekution wohl mit dem Todesfluch erfolgen wird." Er verstummte kurz. „Leider wird es wieder eine öffentliche Hinrichtung werden. Fudge will diesmal aber die Sicherheitsvorkehrungen verstärken, auch wenn er sich weniger Sorgen macht, da Voldemort ja jetzt tot ist."  
  
Dumbledore schnaubte ärgerlich. „Man sollte meinen, er habe beim letzten Mal dazugelernt.", sagte er, doch wurde von Severus unterbrochen. „Aber irgendwo hat er Recht. Schließlich hat das Volk ein Recht darauf, Potter sterben zu sehen und es ist nun mal so, dass man durch Voldemort keine Gefahr mehr befürchten muss und mit den Todessern würde man fertig werden. Die Hinrichtung erfolgt aber schon morgen, damit Fudge endlich Potter los ist, wie er meinte."  
  
Dumbledore seufzte nur und ließ das Thema ruhen. „Du hast nicht zufälliger Weise noch einen Brief von Miss Granger erhalten?", fragte der Direktor, doch Severus schüttelte den Kopf. „Sollte ich das?", fragte er, doch Dumbledore verneinte. „Ich weiß es nicht, nur war es so, dass als wir den Brief erhalten haben, sie kein Wort über ihre Eltern verloren hat. Es klang wie immer…", erklärte Dumbledore und der andere nickte.  
  
„Vielleicht war die Aufregung so groß, als sie nach Hause kam und Harry dort war, dass sie ihre Gefühle erst einmal verdrängt hat?", überlegte der Zaubertrankmeister und Dumbledore nickte. „Das könnte es gewesen sein. Ich habe jedenfalls Miss Granger und auch Miss Taylor, falls Ihnen der Name noch etwas sagt, gleich nachdem Sie weg waren, noch einen Brief geschrieben", erzählte Dumbledore und Severus nickte.   
  
„Übrigens…man hat bei Potter kein Mal auf dem Arm gefunden, es muss ebenfalls verschwunden sein, als der Dunkle Lord getötet wurde.", sagte der Zaubertrankmeister etwas enttäuscht, denn jetzt konnte man nicht mehr zurückverfolgen, wer ein Todesser gewesen war. „Aber…", plötzlich funkelten die Augen des Zaubertrankmeisters. „Sie haben das Veritaserum bei Potter bereits vor einer Stunde genutzt und gefragt, ob er das Dunkle Mal getragen hätte und er hat mit ‚ja' geantwortet!"   
  
Dumbledore sah Severus merkwürdig an. „Und weitere Fragen haben Sie ihm nicht gestellt?", fragte er verwundert und der andere schüttelte den Kopf. „Danach hat das Serum aus irgendeinem Grund nicht mehr gewirkt. Er hat nur noch mit ‚Ich weiß es nicht' geantwortet. Keiner weiß warum, doch es war nichts mehr aus ihm herauszubekommen." „Das ist in der Tat merkwürdig.", murmelte der Direktor, doch dann wurden seine Überlegungen plötzlich von Severus unterbrochen. „Ich muss jetzt gehen, Albus. Wir sehen uns ja dann spätestens morgen bei der Exekution.", und ehe Dumbledore noch etwas fragen konnte, verschwand der Lehrer schnellen Schrittes in den Tiefen des Gebäudes. Dumbledore seufzte nur kurz, ehe er sich auf die Suche nach der Zelle machte. Er wollte noch mit Harry reden…  
  
  
Eine schwere Eichentür wurde geöffnet und ein Blick auf einen kleinen, kalten Raum gezeigt. Doch Dumbledore achtete nicht weiter auf den Raum, sondern auf die Person, welche ihn kalt und arrogant ansah, obwohl sie in Ketten gelegt war und der Direktor einige stärke Bannflüche im Raum spüren konnte. Die Tür schloss sich fast lautlos wieder hinter ihm und er ging langsam auf seinen ehemaligen Schüler und Mitstreiter zu.  
  
„Albus Dumbledore, welch große Ehre für einen so bösen Todesser wie mich.", spotte Harry und deutete eine Verbeugung an. Dumbledore ging nicht darauf ein, sondern sah ihn nur weiter an und versuchte in seinen Augen etwas zu lesen, doch außer der Augenfarbe konnte er nichts erkennen.  
  
Er nahm sich einen Stuhl, der in einer Ecke stand, und setzte sich in einigem Abstand gegenüber von Harry. „Hast du mir noch etwas zu sagen?", fragte er ruhig, doch seine Augen zeigten grenzenlose Enttäuschung und auch eine gewisse Wut. Dumbledore versuchte noch immer etwas auf dem Gesicht von Harry abzulesen, doch es war verschlossen und zeigte keinerlei Emotionen.  
  
„Ich wüsste nicht, was. Immerhin hat Sie es das letzte Mal auch nicht interessiert.", antwortete der Gefangene. Hatte Dumbledore tatsächlich etwas wie Enttäuschung gehört? Sicherlich nicht, denn Harrys Mund verzog sich wieder spöttisch. „Hätte ich denn kommen sollen?", fragte der Direktor. Harrys Mimik veränderte sich kurz, doch war so schnell wieder bei ihrem alten spöttischen Ausdruck, dass der Direktor nicht erkennen konnte, wie er reagierte hatte. „Nein.", sagte er schließlich ausdruckslos.  
  
„Wieso nicht?", fragte Dumbledore weiter. „Weil Sie es im Nachhinein nicht verkraften werden.", antwortete Harry leise, sein Blick plötzlich besorgt. Ob diese Sorge jedoch echt war, konnte der Direktor nicht erkennen, weil sie so übertrieben auf dem vorher emotionslosen Gesicht wirkte. „Wieso sollte ich es nicht verkraften können?", hakte er erneut nach, doch Harry lehnte sich nur zurück und schwieg.  
  
Es vergingen einige Minuten, ehe Dumbledore erneut etwas fragte. „Was ist mit Ginny?" Harrys Gesicht wurde plötzlich traurig, doch dies wirkte bei ihm ebenfalls so ungewohnt, dass es wie eine verzerrte Maske wirkte, die er schnell aufgesetzt hatte, um seine wahren Emotionen zu überdecken. „Würden Sie es mir denn glauben, wenn ich sagen würde, dass sie tot ist?", kam die Antwort leise und Dumbledore sah ihn lange an, ehe er antwortete. „Ich weiß es nicht." Erstaunt sah ihn Harry an und diesmal war sich der Direktor sicher, dass es echt war. „Sie ist tot.", flüsterte Harry plötzlich, „Was glauben Sie jetzt?", fragte er provozierend.  
  
„Ich denke, dass es unnötig war, hierher zu kommen und zu versuchen, mit dir zu reden. Es ist nicht so, dass ich böse auf dich wäre…. Zumindest nicht mehr. Denn wenn ich ehrlich bin, überlege ich nur noch, wie es so weit mit dir gekommen ist und das einzige, was ich wohl spüre, wenn ich an dich denke, ist Enttäuschung…", Dumbledore verstummte, stand auf und ging zur Tür.  
  
„Ich wäre immer für dich da gewesen, Harry. Das solltest du eigentlich wissen, doch du kamst nicht. Ich habe vergebens auf dich gewartet und deswegen hast du mich einfach nur grenzenlos enttäuscht.", Dumbledore erwartete keine Antwort und verließ die Zelle, doch hätte er schwören können, dass Harry noch etwas gemurmelt hatte, als sich die Tür wieder schloss….  
  


***  


  
Einige Stunden später, als die ersten Sonnenstrahlen über das Land huschten und den neuen Tag eröffneten, wurde die Tür wieder geöffnet. Harry sah gar nicht erst auf, sondern schaute weiter zur Steindecke. Die Tür schloss sich erneut, Schritte waren zu hören und schließlich, wie sich die Person auf den Stuhl setzte.  
  
„Willst du dir dein Opfer vor der Hinrichtung noch einmal ansehen oder warum bist du hier?", fragte Harry kalt, ohne jedoch seinen Besucher anzusehen. Zuerst kam keine Antwort.  
  
„Ich wollte dir eigentlich nur sagen, wie sehr du uns alle enttäuscht hast, Harry.", antwortete eine männliche Stimme und sie hätte vorwurfsvoller nicht klingen können. „Wir haben dir vertraut und du hast uns hintergangen.", fuhr die Stimme wütend fort, doch wieder kam keine Antwort von Harry.  
  
Einige Minuten vergingen, ohne dass gesprochen wurde, bis plötzlich Harry etwas leise sagte. „Du wirst es bereuen, wenn du mich tötest." Sein Gegenüber sah ihn spöttisch an. „Das hätte ich vielleicht getan, bevor du so viele Menschen getötet hast, aber jetzt werde ich es genießen.", antwortete er, doch Harry wiederholte seine Worte nur. „Du wirst es bereuen, das verspreche ich dir und dein Genuss wird nicht von langer Dauer sein, wenn er überhaupt auftauchen wird.", Harry sah ihn kalt an, doch der andere wich seinen Blicken aus, wie schon zuvor.   
  
Eine weitere Stille entstand, ehe der Besucher wieder zu sprechen begann: „Du hättest zu uns kommen können, du…", doch er wurde von Harrys wütender Stimme unterbrochen. „Hätte ich das? Zu dir sicher nicht! Du hast mich doch schon gehasst nachdem Remus und McGonagall gestorben sind.". Harry hatte sich nun aufgesetzt und schaute sein Gegenüber wütend an.   
  
„Hätte ich das nicht sollen? Du hast beide getötet! Denkst du, wir hätten gesagt, ‚Ach Harry! Du hast zwar zwei unserer Verbündeten und Freunde getötet, aber das ist ja nicht so schlimm! Das nächste Mal helfen wir dir natürlich gerne.' Was erwartest du von uns?", kam die gereizte Antwort. „Wie wäre es mit Intelligenz?", kam die noch immer wütende Stimme von Harry, bevor er im nächsten Moment gegen die Wand gepresst wurde.  
  
Sie schauten sich nur wortlos an, jedoch das erste Mal seit ihrem Gespräch wieder direkt in die Augen und Kämpfe wurden mit Blicken gefochten, wobei keiner von beiden gewann. Schließlich sprach die Stimme des Besuchers erneut. „Es wird mir eine Freude sein, dich zu töten.", zischte er und ließ Harry wieder los, ehe er zur Tür ging. „Du bist nicht deines Vaters Sohn und ganz sicher eine Schande für die gesamte Zaubererwelt.", presste er noch wütend hervor, ehe er die Zelle verließ. Als er sich bereits einige Schritte von dem Raum entfernt hatte, hörte er einige dumpfe Geräusche und ein böses Lächeln erschien auf seinem Gesicht. Es schien, als würde sich Harry gerade die Hände an der Steinwand brechen. Ihn würde es nicht mehr stören.  
  


***  


  
Harry Potter betrachtete die kleine Gruppe um sich herum. Es war kalt in diesem Gebäude, doch es schien ihm, als würde nur er frieren. Sein Gegenüber sah ihn nicht an. Harry hatte versucht, noch einmal mit ihm zu reden, es ihm auszureden...doch vergeblich. Er blieb bei seiner Meinung, wenn er sie nicht nach dem letzten „Gespräch" noch verstärkt hatte.   
  
Außerdem schmerzten nun seine Hände, weil er seine Wut irgendwo hatte auslassen müssen. Er hatte erst aufgehört, als die Wärter ihm gedroht hatten, ihn mit Beruhigungszauber zu belegen, wenn er es nicht stoppen würde. Seine mittlerweile blutigen Hände hatte man erst vor einigen Minuten wieder geheilt, doch der Schmerz war aus irgendeinem Grund geblieben. Es interessierte ihn nicht, denn gerade in diesem Moment ertönte eine Glocke und Bewegung entstand in dem vorher so leblosen Raum.   
  
Harry wollte ihre Gesichter sehen, doch keiner sah ihn an...außer Dumbledore, doch diesen Blick konnte Harry wiederum nicht ertragen, er wusste, was er sonst darin sehen würde und dies wollte er sich nicht erneut antun, nicht in seinen letzten Minuten.   
  
Eine schwere Tür wurde geöffnet und Personen vor und hinter Harry verließen den grauen Raum. Er wurde durch viele Gänge geführt, die ihn zu seinem Ende bringen würden...  
  
  
Zum selben Zeitpunkt fand der Hauself Dobby in Hogwarts ein blaues Buch, welches er interessiert musterte. Er würde es in Dumbledores Büro bringen, damit dieser es später lesen konnte, wenn er wieder da war.  
  


***

  
  
Eine große Menschenansammlung stand vor einem Podest, das inmitten der Winkelgasse aufgebaut wurden war. Ein Verräter der guten Seite würde heute sein Ende finden und alle Leute wollten den Menschen sehen, der ihr Vertrauen so gemein missbraucht hatte.   
  
Als Harry Potter das Podest betrat, wurde es laut auf dem Platz und Pfiffe und Buhrufe ertönten. Auch das eine oder andere Ei oder faule Gemüse fand seinem Weg auf die Holzbühne. Harry ignorierte alles. Ihm war es mittlerweile egal, was die Leute über ihn dachten. Heute mehr als vor einigen Jahren, als er noch berühmt und beliebt gewesen war.   
  
Nun...berühmt war er noch immer, doch anstatt beliebt nun gehasst. Harry stand dazu, was er getan hatte, die Leute mussten es nicht verstehen. Er hatte ein reines Gewissen, die anderen waren ihm egal, zumindest fast alle. Aber diejenigen, die ihm nicht egal waren, hatten ihn aufgegeben und selbst das schien ihn jetzt nicht mehr zu stören.  
  
Die Menge wurde auf einmal ruhig und Harrys Blick blieb an der Person vor ihm hängen. Da stand er. Derjenige, der ihn hinrichten würde......ihn, Harry Potter – den Junge, der lebte...........noch.  
  
  
„Du willst es wirklich tun?", fragte Harry noch einmal, doch der Blick des anderen sprach Bände. Harry wurde bewusst, dass er heute und hier sterben würde, nichts würde seinen Tod noch verhindern können.   
  
Er schaute in die Menge, suchte nach jemandem und fand schließlich, wen er suchte. Etwas abseits von den anderen erkannte er die schwarzen Haare seiner Freundin und sie stand bei ihr. Er lächelte ein letztes Mal und er wusste, dass sie ihn gesehen hatte, dann wandte er sich wieder zu seinem Richter um.  
  
Fudge hielt eine Rede und wurde umjubelt, doch Harry achtete nicht auf ihn. „Ich verzeihe dir.", flüsterte er dem Mann zu, welcher ihn spöttisch ansah. „Was solltest du mir verzeihen?" Harry blieb ruhig und sagte stattdessen nur: „Ich verzeihe dir, dass du mich tötest, Sirius.". Sirius sah ihn merkwürdig an, doch erwiderte nichts. Er wartete, dass weiteres kommen würde, doch kein Wort folgte. Als Fudge geendet hatte, nickte er Sirius zu.  
  
Sirius musterte seinen Patensohn, den er als solchen nicht mehr ansah, und hob seinen Zauberstab, um den Todesfluch zu sprechen. Er murmelte den Spruch, als Harry noch etwas sagte: „Und Dumbledore." Doch der Fluch traf ihn sofort und er stürzte leblos zu Boden, während das Publikum zu jubeln begann. Sirius achtete nicht auf sie, sondern schritt auf Harry zu und trete ihn sachte um, sodass er ihn sehen konnte.   
  
Das Gesicht hatte einen friedlichen Ausdruck angenommen und plötzlich sah Sirius wieder den Jungen, den er einst wie seinen eigenen Sohn geliebt hatte, für den er alles getan hätte und alte Erinnerungen stiegen auf, die er solange verdrängt hatte.   
  
Er ging von der Bühne und verschwand. Niemand sollte sehen, dass er weinte.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
_*schnief* traurig, oder? (wenn nicht..ich fand es traurig*schluchz*) warum ich dann sowas schreibe? äh....nun ja..die Idee war da..und der Epilog war auch sofort fertig...und der gefällt mir noch immer^^ also musste ich das wohl leider so lassen...versteht das jetzt jemand?*fragendumsieht*  
  
Nun gut..ich hoffe, es hat euch trotzdem gefallen:D  
UNd jetzt eine gute Nachricht...das war jetzt die Story...und ab dem nächsten Kapitel geht es um die Auflösung:D freut euch^^  
  
Bye, Sam*alleknuddled*  
**UNd vergesst nicht zu reviewn*gggg***  
_


	16. Kapitel

  
_ Leute..wollt ihr das jetzt wirklich lesen?  
Ihr wisst, jetzt wird es ernst:/  
Ihr wollt immer noch? ok..aber vorher noch eine Warnung....  
Dieses Kapitel ist 8 Seiten lang^^, wird also etwas länger als die anderen, aber ich hoffe, euch stört das nicht*grinst*  
Und ja..jetzt kommt die Auflösung, zumindest der erste Teil:) der zweite wird dann später kommen...aber ich hoffe, es gefällt euch trotzdem^^  
Deswegen..gute Unterhaltung:D  
Sam:D Und vergesst mir auf keine Fall da reviewn;)_  
  


**16.Kapitel**  
  


Dumbledore saß an seinem Schreibtisch und schaute auf das dunkelblaue, etwas mitgenommene Buch, das vor ihm lag. Schon seit 35 Minuten. Er war jedes Mal zusammen gezuckt, als der Zeiger seiner Uhr eine weitere Minute anzeigte, die verstrichen war.  
  
Er hatte seitdem seine Augen nicht von dem so unschuldig aussehenden Buch abgewendet. Er wollte es nicht lesen und er gab zu, dass er sich dafür fürchtete, es zu lesen, obwohl seine Neugierde sehr groß war.   
  
Die Hinrichtung war für ihn schlimmer gewesen, als er gedacht hatte, und er hatte einen tiefen Stich in seinem Herzen gespürt, als Harry tot zusammen gesackt war. Er konnte Sirius verstehen, als er schnellen Schrittes gegangen war. Er würde noch etwas Zeit brauchen, um vollständig darüber hinwegzukommen, dass sein Patensohn zuerst alle verraten hatte und nun gerichtet worden war.  
  
Sein Blick glitt plötzlich zu Fawkes herüber, welcher todtraurig aussah und seit der Festnahme und der gleich darauf folgenden Hinrichtung Harrys immer wieder geweint hatte. Dumbledore sah noch einmal seinen Phoenix an, und schließlich entschloss er sich, das Tagebuch zu lesen.  
  
Langsam glitt seine Hand zu dem Umschlag und er öffnete behutsam das Buch. Auf der ersten Seite war eine kleine Widmung von Sirius zu Harrys 18.Geburtstag zu lesen und Dumbledore seufzte, als er an die schönen Zeiten dachte. Auch wenn die dunklen Tage vorbei waren, hatte er ein merkwürdiges Gefühl, welches er nicht zuordnen konnte.  
  
Er blättert erneut um und begann die erste Eintragung in Harrys Tagebuch zu lesen......  
  
_** Wahrscheinlich 5.1.'98  
**   
Vor ca. 3 Tagen, wie ich schätze, bin ich von Sirius' Haus losgeflogen, um den Hogwarts-Express zu erwischen. Doch als ich mitten im Flug war, wurde auf einmal alles schwarz vor mir und ich spürte nur noch, wie ich vom Besen fiel.  
  
Mittlerweile weiß ich, was passiert ist. Todesser hatten mir aufgelauert und mich überrumpelt, ohne dass ich auch nur annäherungsweise etwas bemerkt hatte...  
  
_ -Dumbledore stockte. Plötzlich war die Angst wieder da. Und jetzt wusste er, was es für eine war- Angst vor der Wahrheit. Er fürchtete sich davor, falsch gehandelt zu haben und gerade jetzt schien es, als wäre dies der Fall gewesen. Doch er stoppte sich dabei, darüber nachzudenken.   
  
Schließlich hatte er keine Beweise, dass dieses Tagebuch der Wahrheit entsprechen musste. Schließlich hätte der Dunkle Prinz sicher nicht davor zurück geschreckt, schlechtes Gewissen nach seinem Tod zu verbreiten. Wieder etwas beruhigt las er weiter...-  
  
_ Der Grund, warum ich erst heute aufgewacht bin, ist, dass man mir Blut abgenommen hat...zumindest nehme ich es von den Schnitten in meinem Arm, einer etwas blutigen Binde in der anderen Ecke der Zelle, sowie noch immer leichten Schwindelgefühlen an. Ich habe keine Ahnung, was Voldemort damit vorhat, doch ich denke, ich werde es wohl bald erfahren...  
  
Aber ich bin froh, dass ich dieses Tagebuch von Sirius habe. Es sieht aus wie ein normaler Kettenanhänger, doch sobald man es abnimmt, verwandelt es sich langsam in ein richtiges Buch, das automatisch das schreibt, was ich denke.   
  
_ -‚Er kann hier nicht lügen.', wurde es Dumbledore schmerzlich bewusst, denn sein schlechtes Gewissen, welches er seit dem ersten Attentat Harrys hatte, kam nun stärker denn je hervor. Er konnte nur noch hoffen, dass es unbegründet war und er sich nicht getäuscht hatte....-  
  
_ Ich weiß noch, dass sich Sirius darüber etwas geärgert hat, weil man nicht mal sein Tagebuch mehr anlügen kann, obwohl ich immer dachte, dass Tagebücher gerade dafür da sind, ehrlich zu sein....aber vielleicht hat er damals auch einige Finten für seine Freund gelegt..  
  
Ja, Freunde. Ich hoffe, Ron, Hermine und Ginny geht es gut und sie finden heraus, wo ich bin... oder Dumbledore oder Sirius, irgendwer...  
  
Ich vermisse sie schon jetzt und frage mich, was Voldemort vorhat, wenn ich sogar noch lebe?  
  
_-Dumbledore ließ das Buch sinken. Er war nie ein Mensch gewesen, der Angst vor der Wahrheit gehabt hatte, doch plötzlich kam es ihm als das Bedrohlichste und Schlimmste vor, was ihm im Moment passieren konnte, wenn dies hier stimmte und es so weiterging, wie er es befürchtete. Er bemerkte nun, dass seine Hände vollkommen kalt, doch nass waren. Symptome, die er seit seiner späten Jugend nicht mehr gehabt hatte. "Du kannst es sowieso nicht mehr ändern.", seufzte er und schlug die Seite auf, wo der nächste Eintrag war....  
  
_** Wahrscheinlich 8. oder 9.1.'98  
**   
Ich war am 5. (wie ich annehme) bei Voldemort „zum Reden". Man könnte es wohl tatsächlich so formulieren, wenn man einige gebrochene Rippen, ein angebrochenes Bein und den Cruciatus weglässt...  
Die Rippen und das Bein sind mittlerweile wieder heil, aber wahrscheinlich nur, damit man sie mir das nächste Mal wieder brechen kann...  
  
Aber was mir Voldemort erzählt hat, dass war...einfach unglaublich. Nicht einmal in meinen kühnsten Träumen hätte ich so etwas für möglich gehalten...  
  
Ich bin in Hogwarts.... aber nicht ich, sondern Peter, diese verdammte Ratte. Voldemort hat irgendein altes Rezept für einen schwarzmagischen Trank gefunden, der die Wirkung des Vielsafttrankes bei weitem übersteigt, da er mit dem Blut des Opfers gebraut wird- meinem Blut.  
  
Voldemort behauptet, dass selbst die Karte des Rumtreibers und sogar ein Identifizierungsspruch ihm standhalten könnte! Ich bin geliefert, wenn Peter irgendwas in Hogwarts anstellt...  
  
_ Das Buch fiel laut auf den Schreibtisch, der Leser starrte nur ins Leere. "Peter war hier. Harry in Todesgefahr. Nicht er, sondern diese durchtriebene Ratte.", murmelte Dumbledore und starrte langsam wieder auf das Buch. Wollte er es wirklich noch zu Ende lesen? Wo er bereits die nächsten Ereignisse kannte? Er schaute auf seinen Phönix, welcher ihn mitfühlend ansah und plötzlich erklang sein Gesang.  
Er beruhigte ihn und Dumbledore nahm das Buch langsam wieder in die Hand. Er schaute noch einmal auf den Phoenix und dessen Blick schien zu sagen: "Lies es! Er hat es geschrieben, damit es gelesen wird und nicht, damit sich die Zaubererwelt vor der Wahrheit versteckt." Langsam begann er erneut zu lesen....  
  
_** 16.1.'98   
**   
Nachdem ich nun fast eine Woche nicht aus den Augen gelassen wurde, komme ich endlich mal wieder zum Schreiben. Ich frage mich zwar irgendwo selber, warum ich es tue, aber vielleicht liest es irgendwann mal jemand und es hilft zur Aufklärung von irgendetwas...  
  
Doch zur Zeit habe ich andere Probleme...oder sollte ich sagen, keine? Voldemort hat mir angeboten, mich ihm anzuschließen. Als ob ich das jemals täte...ich denke, er glaubt es selber nicht, oder vielleicht doch? Ich befürchte, er hat irgendein Ass im Ärmel, das er mir noch vorenthält....  
  
Doch die letzte Woche habe ich Unterricht bekommen. Ich fiel aus allen Wolken, als Voldemort mir dies mit sadistischen Grinsen unterbreitete....ich hätte am liebsten abgelehnt, doch ein kurzer Cruciatus überzeugte mich, doch besser daran teilzunehmen...  
  
Nun ja...heute wird es wohl die erste „Stunde" geben...ich ahne nichts Gutes...  
Ich wünschte nur, ich wüsste, was Voldemort ausheckt...  
  
_ Abermals musste Dumbledore das Buch senken, diesmal aus Scham. Er hatte keine Sekunde mehr daran gezweifelt, dass Harry sie verraten hatte, als Remus und Minerva getötet worden waren, als später diese Blutbäder zu seinem Geburtstag stattfanden. Harry hatte ihm bedingungslos vertraut, aber Dumbledore hatte ihm nicht einmal mehr richtig zugehört, als er mit ihm sprechen wollte. Er war kalt geblieben, hatte ihn allein gelassen.  
  
Plötzlich bemerkte er etwas Weiches an seiner Hand. Fawkes war zu ihm geflogen, um ihn zu trösten. "Du hast ja Recht, Junge. Ich werde weiter lesen.", flüsterte Dumbledore und las weiter, aber diesmal ohne weitere Unterbrechungen.  
  
_** 11.2.'98  
**   
Wie hatte ich auch nur ansatzweise denken können, ich würde tatsächlich etwas bei ihm lernen? Es hat ein Zaubererduell gegeben...ich gegen ihn. Doch war es von Anfang an klar, wer gewinnen würde, schließlich hatte ich ja keinen Zauberstab, was ihn aber nicht daran hinderte, die machtvollsten Zauber anzuwenden, die es gibt...und alle von schwarzer Magie.  
  
Wenn ich es mir gerade so überlege, wundere ich mich, wie ich da lebendig herausgekommen bin, wahrscheinlich nur, weil er es so wollte.  
  
Es ist erniedrigend zu wissen, dass man nur lebt, weil es sein Wille war. Morgen wird mein nächster „Unterricht" statt finden. Ich denke, es wird das gleiche wie das letzte Mal werden…  
  
Mir wurde auch wieder Blut entnommen...  
Ich habe nun einige Schnitte mehr am Arm und einer blutet auch noch, nur gut, dass diese Verletzung nicht bei der Hauptschlagader ist...  
  
** 5.3.'98  
**   
Sagte ich es nicht? Das gleiche, wie das letzte Mal..   
  
Ich verstehe Voldemort nicht mehr. Nicht nur, dass er seine ach so kostbare Zeit mit mir vergeudet, sondern er lässt mich auch noch am Leben...wenn man es Leben nennen kann, was ich führe. Ich „wohne" in einer feuchten, kleinen, dunklen Zelle irgendwo im Kerker von wo auch immer, werde zu Voldemort gebracht, welcher mich jedesmal fast zu Tode foltert, nur um nach einigen Wochen wieder mit gesunden Knochen zu ihm zu gehen und wieder fast getötet zu werden.   
  
Aber Voldemort passt auf, dass es bei einem fast bleibt... Warum bringt er es nicht zu Ende? Mein Leben macht keinen Sinn mehr.... Aber ich habe auch Angst davor, wie es weitergehen wird, Angst vor dem, was da draußen passiert. Ich wünschte, Hermine würde endlich herausfinden, wo ich bin und mir eine Nachricht schicken…irgendetwas, was mir wieder etwas Licht in diese Zelle bringt.   
Ich hoffe nur, dass Dumbledore oder Hermine bald herausfinden, dass ich nicht in Hogwarts bin…  
  
** 27.4.'98  
**   
Ich werde sterben. Ich bin mir fast sicher. Irgendwie hatte Voldemort wohl meine Gedanken gelesen...bei unserem letzten Treffen hat er aufgepasst, dass ich sehr lange bei Bewusstsein blieb, damit ich auch merkte, wie er jeden meiner Finger einzeln brach. Wenn ich jemals behauptete, er wäre zu freundlich zu mir, verbessere ich mich hiermit.   
  
Ich bezweifle kaum, dass man einen vollständig gebrochenen linken Arm als gütig erwähnen könnte...er wurde nicht geheilt. Seit fast 3 Wochen (wovon ich mich ungefähr an eine erinnern kann) habe ich höllische Schmerzen im linken Arm, ab und zu verliere ich deswegen das Bewusstsein, weil ich die dumme Idee kam, zu versuchen an das Essen auf der anderen Seite des Raumes zu kommen. Möge er noch so klein sein, ich brauchte 2 Tage, um endlich wieder etwas zu essen im Magen zu haben.  
  
Ich hoffe fast, dass endlich dieser verdammte Heiler kommt und meinen Arm wieder in Ordnung bringt und meine Platzwunde am Kopf könnte auch etwas Heilung gebrauchen. Ich hoffe nur, dass Voldemort nicht noch etwas einfällt, was er mir an Verletzungen als Andenken lässt....  
  
Ich höre Schritte, verdammt. Jetzt schon? Wieso wird es auf einmal kalt? Woher kommen diese Schreie? Oh, nein, ein Demen......  
  
** 13.5.'98  
**   
Meine Knochen sind wieder heil, aber mein gesamter Arm ist nun voller Narben...als ob nicht die eine gereicht hätte, die ich Voldemort verdanke.  
  
Der Dementor wurde wieder abgezogen. Aber er kommt wieder, ich weiß es. Ich denke, Voldemort musste ihn nur abziehen, damit ich endlich wieder gesund werde...wen soll er schließlich sonst quälen, wenn ich nicht da bin?   
  
Wobei...ich denke, er hat sicherlich noch genügend zur Auswahl...  
Mein Unterricht wurde mit ihm „leider" abgesagt... dabei hatte ich mich doch schon so sehr auf ein weiteres Knochenbrechen gefreut....   
Er hat aber leider angekündigt, dass sich jemand anderes um mich kümmern wird, ich hoffe, es ist Snape.  
  
** 17.5.'98  
**   
Ich wusste doch, dass Wunschdenken nichts bringt...Snape war es nicht, aber dafür ein anderer Bekannter – Malfoy. Nur zu meiner Überraschung sollte er sich nicht mit mir duellieren, sondern mir verschiedene schwarzmagische Flüche beibringen...  
  
Was hat Voldemort jetzt schon wieder vor? Nun gut, ich passte also auf, was er mir nicht gerade mit Freude zeigte und am Ende durfte ich sogar mal wieder meinen Zauberstab in der Hand halten. Ich hätte nie gedacht, dass man sich so sehr darüber freut, ein Stück Holz in der Hand zu halten, aber vielleicht lag es daran, dass es etwas Vertrautes war, mit der Feder von Fawkes darin.  
  
Nachdem ich jeden Fluch genau dreimal versuchen durfte, war mein Zauberstab auch schon wieder aus der Hand verschwunden und ich hatte dafür einen Cruciatus am Hals – reizend.  
  
Morgen wird sich wieder Voldemort um mich kümmern, wie Malfoy mir eröffnet hat... ich platze fast vor Vorfreude auf eine erneute Woche in Ohnmacht....  
  
** 29.5.'98  
**   
Habe ich mich doch etwas verschätzt...aber merkwürdigerweise dachte ich zuerst tatsächlich, dass ich diesmal mit heilen Rippen von unseren Treffen kommen würde...man könnte meinen, dass man mir die Zuversicht endlich ausgetrieben hätte.  
  
Ich frage mich, warum ich noch immer in dieser Beziehung soviel Hoffnung habe...  
Nun gut, der Anfang war diesmal ganz ok…(habe ich das gerade tatsächlich gedacht? Nun gut....wenn man es im Verhältnis zu sonst sieht...) Er lehrte mir einen Verschleierungszauber...ich brauchte insgesamt 6 Versuche, bis ich ihn konnte...5 gebrochene Rippen bezeugen es, sowie mein linker Arm, an dem er wohl auch einen Narren gefressen hat und der nun 5 weitere Kennzeichnungen bekam...diesmal in Form von Verbrennungen. Immer wenn ich es nicht hinbekam, benutze er wieder meine beiden Lieblingszauber...ich hasse sie, alle drei.   
  
Als ich ihn schließlich endlich hinbekommen hatte, bekam ich zur Belohnung einen Zauber, den ich noch nie erlebt habe....  
Man hat das Gefühl, dass man keine Luft mehr bekommt und beginnt zu Röcheln, verfällt in Panik. Wenn man dann endlich wieder Atmen kann und tiefe Atemzüge machen will, fühlt sich jeder an, als würde man Feuer einatmen und alles würde verbrennen, Mund, Nase, Hals, Bauch. So, als würde fast der gesamte Oberkörper in Flammen stehen. Doch ich musste weiteratmen, sonst wäre ich ja erstickt. Schließlich endete es damit, dass ich vor Schmerzen nur noch schreien konnte und zusammenbrach...  
  
Dennoch höre ich noch seine Worte: „Man lernt solche Zauber nur richtig, wenn man sie vorher selbst erlebt hat." Ich weiß nicht wirklich, ob er damit sagen will, dass ich die ganzen Zauber jetzt kann, aber wer weiß, was in seinem kranken Hirn vorgeht.  
  
Aber ich lebe noch. Ich werde wohl vor Freude heulen...aber mein Leben ist so sinnlos geworden, ich weiß gar nicht, wo es noch hinführen soll und ich befürchte fast, dass es noch schlimmer wird...  
  
Ich beginne mich auch langsam zu fragen, was mit Dumbledore ist. Irgendwie hatte ich wohl doch noch zuviel Hoffnung übrig, wenn man bedenkt, dass ich doch ernsthaft daran gedacht habe, gerettet zu werden. Ich kann nur hoffen, dass es wenigstens Sirius, Hermine, Ron, Ginny, Remus, Dumbledore und allen anderen gut geht…  
Aber warum hoffe ich eigentlich noch?  
  
** 28.6.'98  
**   
Ich wurde die gesamte letzte Woche in Ruhe gelassen...wenn man Hunger, Durst (wobei sie immer aufpassen, dass ich deswegen nicht sterbe) und den Dementor vor der Tür weglässt, doch aus irgendeinem Grund war es nicht so schlimm wie sonst, wenn einer in der Nähe war. Vielleicht habe ich bereits keine glücklichen Gedanken mehr? Ich weiß es nicht...  
Aber wenn ich bisher welche hatte, dann jetzt sicher nicht mehr.  
  
Voldemort rief mich heute wieder zu sich, und nachdem ich vor ihm auf die Knie gehen durfte, wobei mich der Cruciatus sehr stark unterstützte, erzählte er mir, was vorgefallen war. Ich erinnere mich noch an jedes Wort...  
  
** „Tja, Potter. Schon in 2 Tagen lasse ich dich frei.", sagte Voldemort arrogant grinsend. „Du darfst mir dafür ruhig dankbar sein.", fügte er hinzu, als ich ihn nur abschätzend ansah. „Wieso sollte ich das glauben?", fragte ich ihn misstrauisch. Aber anstatt auf meine Frage zu reagieren, rief er nach Wurmschwanz, dieser kleinen Ratte. Er kam auch schon angeschlichen oder besser gesagt, ich kam angeschlichen. Ich hörte ihn mit meiner Stimme reden und es klang so falsch, als er sich zu mir wandte und zu erzählen begann.  
  
„Wie du ja sicher weißt, hatte ich deine Stelle in Hogwarts angenommen.", sagte er bösartig grinsend. Ich dachte dabei nur, dass es interessant aussah, wenn ich böse grinse, fast beängstigend...aber es war ja mein eigenes Gesicht – eigentlich.  
  
„Mein Lord hatte mir die Aufgabe übergeben, Dumbledore", er spuckte diesen Namen verächtlich aus, wie ich es nicht einmal ansatzweise getan hätte, „zu töten." Ich begann zu zittern. Erstens wegen meiner total verschlissenen Kleidung, die wohl bald mehr Löcher als Stoff hatte, aber auch bei der Vorstellung, Dumbledore tot zu sehen. „Es misslang mir leider, wegen dieses verdammten Schlammbluts.", sagte er verärgert und ich konnte nicht anders, als mich ein wenig zu freuen, dass Wurmschwanz es nicht geschafft hatte und dankte Hermine heimlich dafür.  
  
„Aber", nun machte sich ein fremdes, sadistisches Grinsen auf seinem/meinem Gesicht breit und ich ahnte Schreckliches, „nun gehören auch McGonagall und Lupin zu den Opfern von Harry Potter." Ich merkte, wie meine Knie nachgaben und ich nun auf dem kalten Stein saß. Ich war aschfahl geworden. Remus ist tot. Professor McGonagall auch.   
  
Nur mit Mühe schaffte ich es, nicht zu weinen. Diese Genugtuung würde ich Voldemort, Peter oder den anderen Todessern sicher nicht geben. Stattdessen starrte ich ihn böse an.  
  
„Und weißt du, was das beste ist, Potter?", zischte er mit meiner Stimme plötzlich. „Alle Welt denkt nun, dass du es gewesen bist.". Ein siegessicheres Grinsen machte sich auf seinem Gesicht breit und mir war, als würde ich den Boden unter den Füßen verlieren, wenn ich nicht schon dem Boden so nah wie möglich gewesen wäre.  
  
„Bringt ihn wieder zurück", zischte nun Voldemort grinsend den Todessern zu, die mich hergebracht hatten und ich wurde in meine Zelle geschleift. Als sie endlich weg waren, begann ich zu weinen...  
  
Jetzt, einen Tag später, ist immer noch diese Leere in mir, mehr als jemals zuvor. Wenn Voldemort mich morgen tatsächlich freilassen wird, und ich denke, das wird er, hoffe ich nur, dass ich zu jemandem gehen kann.  
  
Oh, ich höre Schritte....  
**   


---  


  
Es war Peter. Er hatte jetzt wieder seine eigene Gestalt, was mich irgendwo beruhigte. Und er hat mir viel erzählt....und meine innere Leere sogar noch mehr verstärkt.  
Ich kann zu niemanden gehen, dies hat er mir gerade klar gemacht...  
  
Warum ich ihm glaube? Ich weiß es selber nicht, aber ich denke, es stimmt, was er sagte, denn es kann stimmen...  
  
Zu Sirius kann ich nicht gehen. Mag sein, dass er es verstanden hätte, wenn ich sofort nach dem Attentat zu ihm gekommen wäre, doch jetzt, wo auch noch Ron von Peter angegriffen wurde, wird er jeglichen Glauben in mich verloren haben....ich denke, er wird denken, ich hätte sie alle verraten und schon allein wegen meines Vaters ist dies für ihn unentschuldbar.  
  
Hermine? Nach dem, was mir Peter (aus welchen Gründen auch immer) erzählt hat, würde sie mich zuerst nach Askaban verfrachten und dann mit mir reden...also keine guten Aussichten.  
  
Ron? Ich weiß nicht... ich bin mir nicht sicher, ob er noch an meine Unschuld glaubt, nachdem ich, oder besser gesagt Peter, ihn gefoltert und fast getötet hat.  
  
Und dann wäre nur noch Dumbledore. Mag sein, dass er zuhören würde, doch wie sollte ich je an ihn herankommen? Nein, ich fürchte, ich bin vollkommen allein....  
  
_Dumbledore unterbrach sich nach langem Lesen endlich, auch wenn er mehrmals den Wunsch gehabt hatte, einfach alles zu vergessen. Doch jetzt...er fühlte sich schuldiger, mehr denn je. Harry hatte selbst in dieser ausweglosen Situation noch vorgehabt, zu ihm zu gehen. Obwohl soviel passiert war.   
Er seufzte und sah Fawkes an, welcher merkwürdigerweise etwas weniger traurig als in den letzten Tagen aussah. "Du wusstest es, was?", fragte Dumbledore und dann fiel es ihm wie Schuppen von den Augen. Fawkes hatte gewusst, dass Harry ihn nie verraten hatte, deswegen hatte der Phoenix sich immer mit seinem ehemaligen Schüler gefreut und gesorgt. Fawkes hatte es gewusst und er hatte gedacht, dass der Vogel krank war. ‚Wie ignorant war ich nur', schoss es ihm durch den Kopf.   
  
Er seufzte, ehe er seine Lesearbeit erneut aufnahm. Ihm wurde bewusst, wie stark es Harry getroffen haben musste, als er vom Tod Minervas und Remus' erfuhr, ohne jemanden zu haben, mit dem er reden konnte....  
_   
** 3.7.'98  
**   
Endlich bin ich in Sicherheit. Seit zwei Tagen bin ich nun tatsächlich frei, obwohl „frei" wohl das falsche Wort dafür ist...  
Ich musste die gesamte Zeit aufpassen, niemanden von meiner Seite über den Weg zu laufen, weil ich sonst sofort nach Askaban gebracht wurden wäre.  
  
Als mich Voldemort entließ, ließ er seine Todesser auf mich los. Das einzige, was er sagte war: „Tötet ihn nicht.", und genau so richteten mich die Todesser zu. Ich nahm danach nur noch vage wahr, wie er Peter die Aufgabe gab, mich wegzubringen, ohne dass ich wusste, wo ich war. Er hat diese Aufgabe auch perfekt gemeistert...ich wachte wieder auf, als wir in irgendeinem Wald in Wales waren. Doch er tat etwas, was ich nicht gedacht hätte...  
Nachdem er sicher war, dass uns keiner gefolgt war, gab er mir einen Trank, der meine Knochen, die mittlerweile wieder gebrochen waren, heilten, und außerdem noch meinen Zauberstab. „Aber kein Wort zu meinem Herrn.", sagte er noch, eher er wieder verschwand.  
  
Verwirrt habe ich bis jetzt darüber nachgedacht, warum er es getan hat. Ich denke, dass er sich dafür revanchieren wollte, dass ich ihm in meinem 3. Schuljahr das Leben schenkte. Er gab mir nämlich außerdem noch meine Sachen wieder und ich war nun wieder in Besitz meines Tarnumhangs, Feuerblitzes, sowie den anderen Sachen. Aber konnte ich nicht viel damit anfangen, denn ich war zu schwach, um irgendetwas zu tun. Schließlich steckte ich meinen Tarnumhang, den Besen und die anderen Sachen, die aus meinem Schlüssel für Gringotts, den Zauberutensilien für das letzte Schuljahr und einigen persönlichen Andenken bestand, die in meinem geschrumpften Koffer verwahrt waren.   
  
Ich versuchte mich noch aufzusetzen, doch leider misslang es mir. Ich war so erschöpft, dass ich mich schließlich einem erholsamen Schlaf hingab.  
  
Ich wachte erst am nächsten Morgen wieder auf und meine Knochen taten noch mehr weh als vorher. Ich habe mir dann lange überlegt, ob ich die Medizin, die mir Wurmschwanz gegeben hatte, nehmen sollte, doch schließlich entschied ich mich dafür. Wenn ich sie nicht nehmen würde, wäre ich wohl kaum imstande, noch länger als einige Tage zu leben.  
  
Zum Glück war es wirklich Medizin gewesen und meine Knochen waren nach zirka einer Stunde wieder hergestellt. Mit wackligen Beinen hatte ich mir meinen Tarnumhang übergezogen und war auf dem Feuerblitz los geflogen, um nach einem Muggeldorf Ausschau zu halten.  
  
Ich habe dann irgendwann eins erreicht und hatte sogar noch mehr Glück, denn ich fand eine alte Scheune etwas abseits des Dorfes, die auf dem Dachboden Stroh lagerte. Hier werde ich erst einmal einige Tage bleiben und mich ausruhen....  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
***genießtüberraschteStille,diehoffentlichherrscht^^*Ende:) Also zumindest, der erste Teil ist fertig^^ und? was haltet ihr davon?   
  
Hat keiner mit gerechnet, was? ach halt...573 Punkte an Khair^^*wuschel* sehr gut Kind^^ kannst stolz auf dich sein, auch wenn es bei den Erklärungen etwas haberte, was?^^  
  
Hat irgendjemand mit Peter gerechnet?*grinsttriumphierend* nein, oder?^^ sehr schön, sehr schön*grinstvorsichhin* und somit wäre auch geklärt, wie "Harry" damals aus der Halle entkommen ist;) Keiner hat nach einer kleinen Ratte geschaut*lachtteuflisch*  
  
*räusper* äh ja^^ ich hoffe, es hat euch gefallen^^  
Und in der nächsten Folge sehen sie, was aus Ginny geworden ist, warum Harry dennoch in gewisser böse war (vergesst nicht den 24.12. und Sarina!) und und und...*gggggggg*  
  
Danke für eure Aufmerksamkeit*allewuschelt* Sam:D  
**_


	17. Kapitel

  
_So...nachdem das letzte Mal ein Teil der Auflösung kommt, kommt heute ein weiterer (richtig, wir sind danach noch nicht am Ende*ggggg*)  
Freut euch! Heute wird das Rätsel um Ginny gelöst, warum Harry Sarina diesen bösen, bösen Fluch zum Weihnachtsfest aufgehalst habt (falls ihr euch noch erinnert;)) und noch einige weitere kleinere Erklärungen^^  
  
Dann will ich euch nicht weiter vom Lesen abhalten..gute Unterhaltung:D  
  
Bye, Sam:) _  
  


**17.Kapitel**  
  


_**1.8.'98**  
  
Ich habe mich den letzten Monat erst einmal nur erholt und die Gegend etwas erforscht. Es scheint, als würde das Dorf nur aus Muggeln bestehen, und ich somit eine Weile hier bleiben könnte. Ich habe noch keine Ahnung, was ich machen werde, doch jetzt werde ich erst einmal versuchen, einen Job im nächstgrößeren Ort zu erhalten, schließlich komme ich an das Geld in Gringotts wohl kaum heran.  
  
Aber was mich wohl sehr erschüttert hat, waren die Nachrichten, die ich am 31. in der Zeitung gelesen habe (Das Glück ist ja, dass es beim Tagespropheten egal ist, welchen Namen man angibt, Hauptsache, man bezahlt.). Es scheint, als wäre es wirklich gut gewesen, dass ich Peter in der Hinsicht traute, was die Zaubererwelt von mir denkt. Ich bezweifle sehr stark, dass ich jetzt noch zu irgend jemandem gehen kann. Vielleicht Dumbledore, doch ich bin mir nicht mal da mehr so sicher, zuviel Schlimmes wurde angerichtet.  
Ich hoffe nur, dass Voldemort keinen allzu großen Vorrat meines Blutes mehr hat, sonst bin ich endgültig geliefert…  
  
** 1.1.'99**  
  
Wie schnell die Zeit vergehen kann, wenn man etwas zu tun hat. Ich hatte einen Job als Nachtwächter bei einem Schrottplatz bekommen. Zugegeben, nicht gerade der Traumberuf, der mir immer vorgeschwebt hatte, doch das Geld war nicht schlecht und außerdem begegnete ich somit kaum Menschen.  
  
Währenddessen habe ich jedoch weiterhin in der Scheune gelebt, denn diese scheint nicht genutzt zu werden. Nur habe ich sie mit einigen Zaubern belegt, damit sie warm bleibt, schließlich will ich nicht einfach in der Nacht erfrieren.   
  
Ich habe mir überlegt, dass aber immer noch ab und zu jemand vorbei kommt, und wenn es nur kleine Kinder sind, die im Stroh spielen wollen. Deswegen werde ich beim nächsten größeren Unwetter etwas nachhelfen, und die Muggel werden sicher eine beschädigte Scheune nicht mehr nutzen. Außerdem ist mir ein Zauber eingefallen, mit dem man einige abschreckende Maßnahmen hervorrufen könnte, wie irres Lachen, plötzliche Kälte oder Schreie. Ich denke, dass die Muggel dann genügend Angst haben, um sie zu meiden und ich kann sie dann in Ruhe zu einem Haus umbauen. Ein Glück, dass ich ein Zauberer bin, ich wüsste nicht, wie ich es sonst bewerkstelligen sollte.  
  
** 31.4.'99**  
  
Bei mir hat sich weiter eigentlich nichts getan, außer dass ich meine Freunde vermisse. Andererseits weiß ich auch, dass ich nicht zu ihnen kann…  
  
Außerdem stehen immer wieder Berichte in der Zeitung, nach denen ich in der Winkelgasse einfach so verschwinden konnte. Narren! Sie sollten lieber nach einer Ratte Ausschau halten, als diese Barrieren zu errichten.  
  
Ansonsten läuft es ganz gut. Mir wurde das Gehalt erhöht wegen meiner ausgezeichneten Arbeit, das ich nicht lache. Das einzige, was ich die ganze Zeit dort gemacht habe, ist auf Schrott aufzupassen.   
  
** 31.7.'99**   
  
Das Haus ist jetzt fertig und es gefällt mir sogar recht gut. Ein einfaches, aber gemütliches Heim und ich denke, ich werde es noch lange genießen können, hier zu wohnen…   
  
Ich habe mir jetzt frei genommen und werde bald mal wieder in der Winkelgasse etwas besorgen. Ich habe genügend Geld, um es auf Gringotts umzutauschen und mir etwas zu kaufen. Danach werde ich wohl wieder verschwinden. Hoffen wir nur, dass es gut geht, denn nach dem letzten Massaker von heute Nacht werden sie wohl wieder besser aufpassen.   
  
Irgendwie erscheint mir plötzlich alles so sinnlos. Vielleicht wäre es auch gar nicht so schlecht, wenn sich mich erwischen würden? Ach, wer weiß das schon. Aber ich glaube, ich werde jetzt langsam losmachen und schließlich habe ich ja noch den Tarnumhang…   
  
** 1.8.'99**   
  
Ich kann es kaum glauben. Niemals hätte ich dies zu hoffen gewagt, doch es ist tatsächlich so…Ginny ist jetzt hier!   
  
Als ich meine Einkäufe bereits erledigt hatte, entdeckte ich sie auf der Straße. Sie wirkte etwas niedergeschlagen und ich beobachtete sie eine Zeit lang ungesehen. Ich wusste nicht, ob sie noch zu mir hält, ich hatte meine Gedanken an sie immer im Hintergrund gehalten, weil ich nicht darüber nachdenken wollte.   
  
Als sie jedoch an einem Zeitungsstand stehen blieb und wohl den Artikel über mich las, schüttelte sie den Kopf. Ich kann wohl kaum beschreiben, wie glücklich mich diese einfache Geste machte, ganz einfach nur, weil sie mich hoffen ließ, dass sie mir noch vertraute.   
  
Ich ging absichtlich einige Meter vor ihr ohne Tarnumhang in eine Seitenstraße und wartete kurz, ob sie mir gefolgt war. Die Hoffnung, dass ich ihr Kopfschütteln richtig interpretiert hatte, brachte mich auf die Idee, sie dadurch zu Treffen und mit ihr zu reden. Als ich ihre leichten Schritte hörte, ging weiter in die Gasse hinein und schließlich um die Ecke. Als ich nicht mehr zu sehen war, zog ich mir den Tarnumhang wieder über und schaute zurück. Tatsächlich kam sie mir unsicher hinterher und sie schien einen inneren Kampf auszufechten, ob sie gehen sollte oder nicht.   
  
Sie hatte dann erkannt, dass es sich um eine Sackgasse handelte und sich selbst verflucht. Ich dagegen war leise herangeschlichen und hatte den Tarnumhang abgenommen. Als sie sich plötzlich umdrehte, stand sie keinen Meter von mir entfernt und ich konnte ihren wunderschönen braunen Augen nach langer Zeit endlich wieder sehen. Ich glaube, diesen Augenblick werde ich wohl kaum vergessen…   
  
„Hallo Gin.", sagte ich leise zu ihr und sie sah mich etwas ängstlich an.   
„Harry!", flüsterte Ginny nur leise und sah mich noch immer so merkwürdig an.  
„Vertraust du mir?", fragte ich sie noch immer leise und sie nickte leicht.  
„Sollte ich das?", fragte sie mich dennoch und ich lächelte seit Monaten endlich wieder richtig.  
„Ja.", konnte ich nur erwidern und habe sie glücklich umarmt, ich konnte einfach nicht anders. Ginny war zuerst etwas unsicher gewesen, doch dann waren ihre Zweifel wohl weg und sie erwiderte die Umarmung.   
  
Es war ein so schönes Gefühl, wieder einmal einem Menschen so nah zu sein. „Was war nur los mit dir?", hatte sie dann traurig gefragt, doch ich habe sie immer noch angelächelt. „Ich werde dir alles erklären, wenn du nur mitkommst.", hatte ich geantwortet und nach einigem Überlegen hatte sie zugestimmt und jetzt ist sie mit in meinem kleinen Haus. Sie sieht sich gerade etwas um und wir werden wohl jetzt erst einmal reden, schließlich gibt es genug… _  
  
Abermals senkte Dumbledore das Buch und sah seinen Phoenix an. „So war das also damals.", sagte er zu ihm und Fawkes nickte. Dumbledore musste etwas schmunzeln. „Alle Welt denkt, Harry tötet sie, dabei scheint er sie über alles zu lieben, auch wenn er davon nie etwas gesagt oder geschrieben hat… das ist schon merkwürdig.", murmelte Dumbledore, doch las weiter…   
  
_** 16.8.'99**   
  
Ich könnte mich selber verfluchen! Nur leider ist das ohne Zauberstab etwas schwer.  
Vor 3 Wochen hätte es mir wohl kaum etwas ausgemacht gefasst zu werden, doch jetzt…  
Ich muss ständig an Ginny denken, die wohl weinend zu Hause sitzt. Es tut mir so leid, gerade jetzt, wo ich endlich wieder einen Menschen gehabt hatte, der mich liebt und ich sie doch auch.   
  
Aber noch habe ich Hoffnung. Ich weiß, ich hätte schon lange damit aufhören sollen, doch ich glaube fest daran, dass Dumbledore noch kommen wird. Tatsächlich! Ich höre gerade, dass jemand kommt. Ich kann nur hoffen, dass es tatsächlich Dumbledore ist… _  
  
Dumledores Blick war weit entfernt, obwohl er noch immer in das Buch starrte. Die Buchstaben nahm er nur verschwommen war, seine Augen waren feucht. So sehr hatte er sich in Harry getäuscht und jetzt verstand er auch seine Worte vom letzten Mal. Er hatte damit nicht gemeint, dass er beim ersten Mal nicht hätte kommen sollen, sondern beim zweiten.   
  
Jetzt erschien es Dumbledore so klar, was Harry damit gemeint hatte. Dumbledore hatte das volle Vertrauen von seinem ehemaligen Schüler genossen, doch er war nicht gekommen. Zu der Zeit, wo er ihn an meisten gebraucht hätte, war er nicht gekommen und das musste Harry grenzenlos enttäuscht haben.   
  
Fawkes sah seinen Besitzer mitfühlend an und schmiegte seinen schönen Kopf an die Hand des alten Mannes. „Ich danke dir, mein Freund.", sagte Dumbledore dankbar und nahm das Lesen wieder auf.   
  
_ Schade… es war nur Ron gewesen. Obwohl…nur wäre wohl das falsche Wort. Zuerst schien es, als hätte ich ihm alles erzählen können, es war fast wie damals, doch dann, als er nach seiner Schwester fragte, wurde mir bewusst, dass dies der einzige Grund gewesen war, warum er zu mir gekommen war.   
  
Ich verüble es ihm nicht, dass er nach ihr fragte, doch ich trage es ihm zumindest jetzt nach, dass er sich für mich überhaupt nicht zu interessieren schien. Zeiten ändern sich, Farben auch und in seinen Augen war der strahlende Held wohl zum dunklen Wurm geworden. Wer weiß das schon?   
  
Nun ja, ich werde wohl dann meinen letzten Tag genießen, obwohl ich das Gefühl habe, dass er dies doch nicht sein wird. Ich weiß, ich sollte langsam damit aufhören, zuversichtlich zu sein, doch dieses Gefühl…ich muss gestehen, dass es mich nicht überraschen würde, wenn plötzlich Voldemort plötzlich auf der Tanz-, oder besser gesagt, Hinrichtungsfläche erscheinen würde…   
  
** 20.8.'99**   
  
Heute bin ich wieder zu Hause. Ginny hat vor Freude geweint, ich konnte es ihr nicht verübeln und es brauchte einige Zeit, bis sie sich wieder beruhigt hatte. Doch später verstand ich sie…doch darauf kommen wir dann noch mal zu sprechen.   
  
Denn ich muss sagen, ich bin Voldemort ernsthaft dankbar, dass er mich dort herausgeholt hat… und etwas enttäuscht, dass Dumbledore es nicht tat. Ich hatte bis zuletzt irgendwie darauf gewartet, dass er auftauchen würde und alles abblasen würde, oder wenigstens noch einmal mit mir geredet hätte, ich muss wirklich sagen, dass ich zutiefst getroffen bin. Ich hätte bei ihm doch gedacht, dass er mir eine Chance gibt, doch in den letzten Monaten hat sich wohl noch mehr geändert, als ich sowieso schon dachte…   
  
Nun gut…ich habe mich jetzt Voldemort angeschlossen.   
  
_ Dumbledore wusste bei diesem Satz nicht, was er fühlte. Erleichterung, weil Harry dann nicht in allen Dingen unschuldig war? Vielleicht, aber auf jeden Fall auch tiefstes Bedauern, denn Harry hatte das nur getan, weil Dumbledore ihm nicht geholfen hatte. Er seufzte kurz und las schließlich weiter.   
  
_ Doch nur zum Schein, denn was ich ihm damals sagte, gilt auch heute noch. Ich werde niemals zur Dunklen Seite gehören, egal, was andere denken. Ich werde ihn ausspionieren, denn das ist das einzig Sinnvolle, was mir zur Zeit in den Sinn kommt. Außerdem muss ich Dumbledore sofort einen Brief schicken, damit er weiß, dass er einen neuen Spion hat und vor allem auch, dass er Professor Snape nicht mehr wegschickt, denn der Dunkle Lord weiß, dass er ihm nicht treu ergeben ist. Die ganze Zeit hat er ihn nur wegen seiner Tränke benutzt und auch wenn ich es ungern zugebe…schlau ist er.   
  
_ Abermals ließ Dumbledore das Buch sinken, doch diesmal verweilten seine Tränen nicht nur in den Augen, sondern fanden langsam ihren Weg nach unten. Niemand hätte sich Albus Dumbledore, Bezwinger von Grindelwald, jemals weinend vorstellen können. Auch jetzt wirkte das Bild, das sich einem Beobachter geboten hätte, irreal. Die ganze Macht und Wärme, die sonst von Dumbledore ausging, schien wie weggeblasen und zurück blieben nur Trauer und Schuldgefühl.   
  
Fawkes betrachtete seinen Herrn trauriger denn je und ließ seinen wunderschönen Gesang erklingen, um ihn etwas zu trösten. Dumbledore verharrte noch einige Minuten schweigend und ohne weitere Tränen, jedoch war sein Gesicht voller Trauer. Selbst, als er wusste, dass Dumbledore ihm nicht mehr vertraute, hatte Harry ihm weiterhin geholfen. Lange sah er auf die aufgeschlagene Seite, ehe er weiter las und er wusste, dass dies die schwierigste Lektüre war, die er jemals in der Hand hatte.   
  
_ Doch um auf Ginny zurück zukommen…  
Ich bin froh, dass sie nicht ganz allein war, während ich in Gefangenschaft war. Sarina hatte sie getröstet und ich bin ihr wirklich dankbar dafür, auch wenn sie mich nicht sonderlich leiden kann, aber verübeln kann ich es ihr nicht.  
Sie hat Ginny eigentlich sooft wie möglich besucht und außerdem ihr die Dinge beigebracht, die sie auf der Schwesternschule auch eben erst erlernt hatte. Aber ich bin froh, dass Ginny wenigstens noch jemanden hat, mit dem sie reden kann, wenn ich nicht da bin.   
  
** 25.10.'99**   
  
Wir bekommen ein Kind! Ich kann es noch gar nicht richtig glauben, doch Ginny ist sich sicher. Ich war überglücklich, als sie es mir sagte und ich konnte sogar eine Zeit lang die Schrecken vergessen, die uns eigentlich ständig umgeben.  
Ginny hat sich die Haare mit Hilfe eines Zaubers schwarz gefärbt, damit sie auch wieder einmal in die Winkelgasse gehen kann, ohne gleich aufzufallen.   
  
Ich habe währenddessen alle Hände voll zutun. Den Muggeljob habe ich nun schon vor längerer Zeit aufgegeben, denn Voldemort nimmt mich sehr in Anspruch. Es tut mir jedes Mal leid, wenn ein weiteres Opfer von Voldemort getötet wird und ich nichts tun kann, außer zuzusehen. Ich musste bisher glücklicherweise noch niemanden töten. Es scheint, als traue man mir noch nicht und erwartete, dass die Opfer nach einigen Stunden wieder zum Leben erwachen würden. Aber dafür bekomme ich eigentlich immer die größte Strafe, wenn bei uns irgendetwas schief gegangen ist.   
  
Umso dankbarer bin ich Sarina, dass sie Ginny das Heilen beigebracht hat. Ich bin mir nicht sicher, ob ich sonst noch leben würde.   
  
_ ‚Immerhin ist jetzt die Rolle von Sarina in dem gesamten Puzzle geklärt.', dachte Dumbledore, um dem Tagebuch wenigstens etwas Gutes abzugewinnen, auch wenn es den Schmerz kaum linderte, den er noch immer spürte.   
  
_** 16.12.'99**   
  
Ich bin wirklich verdammt sauer auf Ginny. Wie konnte sie nur ihrem Bruder einen Zettel geben, wo drauf stand, dass sie noch lebte? Nun würde Ron sofort zu Dumbledore rennen und es würde wieder verstärkt nach Ginny gesucht werden. Mittlerweile tut es mir zwar leid, dass ich sie angeschrieen habe, doch ich war so wütend…   
  
Auch zu Sarina war ich ungerecht, ich gebe es zu. Doch wenigstens habe ich sie nicht angeschrieen, auch wenn ich nur knapp davor war. Ich kann nur hoffen, dass der Brief eher zu Ron kommt, als er seinen an Dumbledore abschickt. Deswegen hatte ich ihr auch verboten, jetzt Ginny zu sehen. Erstens muss ich selber erst einmal mit Ginny reden und außerdem hat der Brief jetzt nun mal höchste Eile.   
  
** 18.12.'99**   
  
Ginny hat sich erkältet und ich mache mir furchtbare Sorgen um sie, denn ich kann sie ja zu keinem Arzt schicken und selber kann ich auch nicht einfach in der Winkelgasse herumspazieren. Das eine Mal, als sie mich geschnappt haben, reicht meiner Meinung nach nun.   
  
Ich konnte vor Sorge seit zwei Tagen nicht mehr richtig schlafen, auch weil Ginny immer wieder in der Nacht aufwachte und eine Zeit lang brauchte, um wieder einzuschlafen. Ich sah keine andere Möglichkeit und ging nach Hogwarts, natürlich unter dem Schutze des Tarnumhangs, in die Küche, um Dobby um etwas Medizin zu bitten.   
  
Ich fragte ihn aber auch gleich nach dem Widerstand und Voldemort, doch als er sich weigerte zu antworten, wurde ich kurz wütend, dass er mir nicht mehr vertraute. Doch die Wut verließ mich schnell wieder, schließlich vertraute mir kaum noch jemand und ich fragte nach der Medizin gegen Erkältung. Dobby dachte wohl, dass es für mich war, jedenfalls sah er mich so an. Ich muss wohl tatsächlich kein gutes Bild abgegeben haben, doch das interessierte mich in dem Moment wenig.   
  
Ich bedankte mich schnell bei ihm, sagte ihm, dass er niemanden davon erzählen soll (auch wenn ich bezweifle, dass er es länger als eine Woche aushalten wird) und verschwand wieder unter meinem Tarnumhang und aus Hogwarts. Dumbledore sollte unbedingt die Wachsamkeit etwas steigern, sollte ich ihm vielleicht einmal in einem Brief schreiben, doch ich denke, dass er es von alleine tun wird, wenn er von meinem kurzfristigen Aufenthalt erfährt.   
  
** 24.12.'99**   
  
Dieses Weihnachten war wunderschön. Und schon der Anfang war recht amüsant, als Sarina kam. Ich hatte Ginny vorher gesagt, was ich vorhatte und sie hatte grinsend zugestimmt, auch wenn es doch etwas gemein war, aber das war es uns wert.   
  
Sarina hatte richtige Angst vor mir, als sie an diesem Tag zu mir kam und ich sie darauf ansprach, dass sie bei Dumbledore gewesen war und ihr herausgerutscht war, dass Ginny noch lebte. Ich war zuerst etwas sauer, als ich dies erfuhr, jedoch hätte er es früher oder später sowieso herausgefunden.   
  
Jedenfalls hatte sie tatsächlich den Eindruck gemacht, als dachte sie, dass ich den Crutiatus auf sie hetze, aber um so amüsanter war ihre Reaktion auf meine Worte…   
  
Ich hatte streng auf sie herab gesehen und meinen Zauberstab gezogen. Sie hatte nach unten geschaut und sich auf alles Mögliche vorbereitet. „Höre nun deine Bestrafung.", hatte ich fast theatralisch gesagt und konnte mir ein Grinsen nicht verkneifen, als sie sich noch mehr verkrampfte. „Du wirst heute nämlich mit uns Weihnachten feiern.", hatte ich daraufhin sehr schnell heruntergesagt und sie sah jetzt wieder auf, aber total verwirrt und Ginny, die im Hintergrund ja alles beobachtet hatte, konnte sich nicht mehr beherrschen und brach in Gelächter aus, in das ich wenige Sekunden später auch einstimmen musste.   
  
Sarina hätte mich daraufhin fast gelyncht, als sie verstand, dass wir sie nur hereingelegt hatten. Doch dann konnten wir sie gerade davon überzeugen, es doch sein zu lassen, weil ja Weihnachten war.   
  
Wir aßen danach im wunderschön geschmückten Wohnzimmer und es gab sogar eine kleine Bescherung. Es war auf jeden Fall ein wunderbares Weihnachten und ich werde es wohl nie vergessen…   
  
**Hach! Ich liebe diese Stelle mit Sarina zum 24.*lol**grinstglücklichvorsichhin*  
Ich hoffe, dass Kapitel hat euch wieder gefallen und ich bekomme fleißig Reviews dafür^^  
Im nächsten (und letzten, freut euch*smile*) Kapitel wird geklärt, wer denn nun Voldemort getötet hat, obwohl Harry ja eigentlich bei Hermine und Ron zu diesem Zeitpunkt war...  
Außerdem kommt noch ein neues Schriftstück in die Story...doch was dort genau drin steht, kommt erst im Epilog:)  
  
ich wünsche euch allen ein paar schöne Tage und das nächste kapitel kommt hoffentlich bald:)  
  
Bye, Sam*winkt*  
  
(einwas muss ich jetzt noch bemerken..ich habe keine Ahnung, warum ich heute so gute Laune habe...eigentlich müsste ich doch schlechte haben, denn Harry ist doch tot, oder?*etwasübersichverwundert*) naja^^ bye*winktnochmal*)  
  
**_


	18. letztes Kapitel

  
_Da bin ich wieder...und das, mit meinem letzten Kapitel  
Danach wird es noch einen kleinen, aber feinen Epilog geben (nun gut, so klein auch nicht, aber egal^^) und danach....dann habt ihr es überlebt^^  
Falls ihr nach diesem Kapitel noch immer Fragen habt, dann fragt sie bitte^^ Ich werde dann darauf antworten*ggg* (der Epilog dürfte keine Antworten mehr liefern, wie ich denke^^)  
Ach ja..und jetzt erfahrt, wer Voldemort auf dem Gewissen hat...ich sage hiermit ausdrücklich. Harry hat ihn nicht auf dem Gewissen*grinsthinterhältig*^^  
Aber jetzt möchte ich euch nicht länger vom Lesen abhalten...genießt das letzte Kapitel*gggg*;)  
  
  
Bye, Sam:) _  
  


**18.Kapitel**  
  


_**25.12.'99**   
  
Nach Sonnenschein folgt immer Regen. Zumindest in diesem Falle. Heute Morgen wollte Sarina ihre Eltern anrufen, die extra ein Telefon für ihre einzige Tochter hatten, doch es meldete sich keiner. Als dann auch der Bericht in der Zeitung stand, dass 24 Menschen gestorben wären, war sie sehr beunruhigt.   
  
Ich sagte ihr deswegen, dass ich zu Hermine und Ron gehen würde, um sie danach zu fragen. Ginny war sehr stark dagegen gewesen, doch konnte ich sie damit beruhigen, dass ich meinen Tarnumhang anzog.   
  
Als ich bei Ron und Hermine endlich an der Wohnung war, war nur Ron da. Nach einem sehr kurzen Kampf, den ich für mich entschied, vor allem, weil mich Ron durch den Tarnumhang nicht sehen konnte, unterhielt ich mich endlich nach langer Zeit wieder mit ihm, oder besser gesagt, annähernd. Ich konnte mir immerhin die Todesliste durchlesen und steckte sie ein.   
  
Ron sah mich etwas merkwürdig an und kurzzeitig war etwas wie Vertrautheit zwischen uns. „Du hast diese Morde nicht begangen?", hatte er mich dann leise gefragt und ich hatte genickt. Doch gerade in diesem Moment musste Hermine die Wohnung betreten und alles zunichte machen.   
  
Weil ich jedoch auf Ron geachtet hatte, erwischte mich ihr Schockzauber unvorbereitet. Hätte Hermine dann nicht noch die Bannflüche auf mich gelegt, hätte ich es wohl geschafft, zu entkommen. Somit konnte ich nur bittend zu Ron hinüber sehen, als Hermine das Ministerium benachrichtigen wollte, und er verstand.   
  
Ich war so froh, dass er mir in diesem Moment vertraute und die Flüche von mir nahm. Ich bedankte mich schnell, aber von ganzem Herzen bei ihm, verschwand unter meinem Tarnumhang und in diesem Moment begann Ron auch schon zu schreien und ich belegte ihn mit dem Schockzauber, schließlich hätte Hermine sonst Verdacht geschöpft.   
  
Sie kam auch sofort herein gerannt und weckte ihn auf. Ich verschwand währenddessen durch die offen gelassene Türe und disapparierte so schnell wie möglich nach Hause.   
  
Ich hatte so sehr gehofft, mich auszuruhen, aber nein. Als ich nach Hause kam, musste ich Sarina leider mitteilen, dass es tatsächlich ihre Eltern getroffen hat und sie ist in Tränen ausgebrochen. Ginny hat sich dann um sie gekümmert.   
  
Doch nicht einmal jetzt konnte ich in Ruhe gelassen werden.  
  
  
_ Wie auf ein Stichwort musste Dumbledore das Buch sinken lassen, da eine Eule wie verrückt gegen das Fenster klopfte und wohl eingelassen werden wollte. Dumbledore erhob sich und öffnete das Fenster, woraufhin die Eule eine Ehrenrunde in seinem Büro drehte, schließlich elegant auf seinem Schreibtisch landete und das Bein ausstreckte, damit Dumbledore die Pergamente abnehmen konnte, die daran hingen.   
  
Sobald er dies getan hatte, verschwand die Eule auch schon wieder nach einer weiteren Ehrenrunde aus dem Büro. Dumbledore sah auf den Briefumschlag und als er sah, dass er vom Ministerium war, legte er es erst einmal beiseite, schließlich wollte er das Tagebuch endlich zu Ende lesen…   
_ Ausgerechnet jetzt musste der Dunkle Lord rufen. Ausgerechnet jetzt brannte dieses verdammte Mal auf dem Arm. Ich nickte Ginny nur kurz zu, die Sarina noch immer im Arm hielt und sie nickte verstehend. „Pass auf dich auf.", flüsterte sie noch, ehe ich zum Dunklen Lord apparierte.   
  
„Potter!", zischte er fast freundlich, als ich in die Halle trat. Außer uns beiden war kein anderer da, was mich etwas verwirrte, doch kniete ich mich hin und nickte kurz. Auch wenn alle anderen immer den Saum seines Umhangs küssten, so tief war ich nicht gesunken und werde es auch nicht, doch Voldemort schien dies auch zu akzeptieren. Vielleicht, weil es ihm reichte, dass ich schon vor ihm kniete. „Wie hat dir unsere Weihnachtsbescherung gefallen?", fragte er genüsslich und ich schaute schließlich auf, ein gequältes Lächeln auf dem Gesicht. „Es hat nicht meinen Geschmack getroffen.", sagte ich kalt und der Dunkle Lord schaute mich abschätzend an.   
  
„Was hätte denn deinen Geschmack getroffen?", fragte er lauernd und ich überlegte. Doch dann bemerkte ich es. Wir waren nicht allein in der Halle. Ganz leise hatten sich einige Todesser, ich denke drei, hineingeschlichen und mir wurde bewusst, dass Voldemort wohl irgendwie herausgefunden haben musste, dass ich ein Spion war, denn ansonsten würde es nicht die sich anschleichenden Todesser erklären.   
  
Als hätte er meine Gedanken gelesen, zischte er nun wütend: „Ja, ich habe es herausgefunden, du verdammter Verräter!", als nächstes trafen mich drei Crutiatus-Flüche in den Rücken. Ich konzentrierte mich nur darauf, nicht zu schreien, nur nicht schreien und es half sogar etwas. Mein Mund war wie zugepresst. Nach einigen Sekunden, die mir jedoch wie Stunden vorkamen, endeten die Höllenqualen und ich brach schwer keuchend zusammen. Plötzlich hörte ich dieses vertraut verhasste Zischen genau neben meinem Ohr. „Ich habe dir die Chance gegeben, ganz groß zu sein, und was hast du getan?", fragte er leise und als Antwort bekam ich einen Tritt in den Magen und keuchte überrascht auf. „Du wirst jetzt sterben, Potter. So, wie du es schon vor über 18Jahren hättest tun sollen.", zischte er gefährlich, doch ich achtete nicht mehr darauf. Stattdessen glitt meine Hand lautlos in den Umhang. Das Weihnachtsgeschenk von Ginny war dort gut verstaut und ich danke ihr schon jetzt dafür, auch wenn es vielleicht nicht klappen würde. „Noch ein paar letzte Worte?", fragte er herausfordernd und ich öffnete den Mund und flüsterte etwas, jedoch so leise, dass er es nicht verstand. Er kam noch näher und ich konnte seinen Atem hören.   
  
Jetzt oder nie, dachte ich und der magische Dolch von Ginny versenkte sich tief in der Brust des Dunklen Lords. Vollkommen überrascht schaute er mich an, jetzt sah ich diese roten Augen. Er wollte mich noch verfluchen, ich sah, wie er den Zauberstab hob, doch bevor er seine Worte zu Ende sprechen konnte, fiel er leblos auf mich.   
  
Im nächsten Moment spürte ich höllische Schmerzen auf meinem Arm und schrie auf, doch auch die Schmerzensschreie von den drei Todessern konnte ich hören. Obwohl der Arm noch immer sehr stark brannte, warf ich Voldemort von mir, rappelte mich unsicher auf und verließ so schnell wie möglich die Halle und disapparierte. Ich konnte noch die Flüche der Todesser hören, doch glücklicherweise war ich schneller.   
  
Als ich endlich zu Hause war, kümmerte sich Ginny sofort um mich. Sarina schlief, glaube ich, doch im Moment interessierte es mich auch nicht so sehr. Nach zwei Stunden hatte sie mich wieder geheilt. Ich hatte wirklich verdammtes Glück, einmal mit Voldemort und dann, dass Ginny Heilzauber gelernt hatte. Aber dann wollte sie natürlich wissen, was los war. Als Antwort zeigte ich ihr meinen Unterarm, sie jubelte und fiel mir erst einmal um den Hals.   
  
Dadurch wurde zwar Sarina geweckt, doch als sie auch erfuhr, dass Voldemort tot war, ging es ihr etwas besser, auch wenn ich glaube, dass es sie auch etwas mehr trifft, denn wäre Voldemort gestern schon getötet wurden, würden ihre Eltern noch leben.   
  
Ich glaube, ich werde dann nach Hogwarts gehen, aber ich bin mir noch sehr unsicher. Ich weiß einfach nicht mehr, ob ich Dumbledore noch vertrauen kann. Es war einfach so hart, als er mich nicht besucht hatte…man hat gemerkt, dass er mich aufgegeben hatte, und ich bin mir selber noch nicht sicher, ob ich ihm das verzeihen kann.   
  
_ Hier endete das Tagebuch und Dumbledore wusste, was passiert war. Harry hatte sich dazu entschlossen, noch einmal mit ihm zu reden, aber wurde von Severus entdeckt und verlor dabei das Tagebuch. Dumbledore seufzte niedergeschlagen. Hätte er damals, als Harry das erste Mal gefasst worden war, nur mit ihm geredet, ihm zugehört. Oder ihn, als er ihn besuchte, nicht gleich mit Vorwürfen konfrontiert… Er seufzte erneut und sah lange aus dem Fenster.   
Hätte jemand nach Albus Dumbledore, Schulleiter von Hogwarts, Träger des Orden des Merlin, erster Klasse gesucht…er hätte ihn nicht gefunden. Nur einen alten, gebrochenen Mann, der sich mit Selbstvorwürfen plagt und an sich selbst zweifelt.   
  
Nach einigen Minuten, in denen er nicht dachte, sondern nur Trauer und Schmerz fühlte, drehte er sich schließlich wieder zu seinem Schreibtisch um. Sein Blick streifte kurz das dunkelblaue Tagebuch, das so vieles verändert hatte, doch blieb schließlich an dem Brief des Ministeriums hängen. Wie er nun bei genauerer Betrachtung feststellte, bestand er aus mehreren Pergamenten.   
  
Zuerst öffnete Dumbledore den Brief, der wie zu erwarten vom Ministerium war.   
  
_

Sehr geehrter Professor Dumbledore   
  
Wir wurden gebeten, folgende Schriftstücke an sie weiterzuleiten. Wie es das Gesetz vorschreibt, hat jeder Gefangene kurz vor seiner Hinrichtung das Recht, einen Brief an eine Person zu schreiben, ohne dass dieses Dokument von zweiten gelesen werden darf.   
  
Beiliegenden finden sie Pergamente von Harry Potter, die an Sie gerichtet sind.   
  
Mit freundlichen Grüßen,  
Thomas McNoel  
  


_ Etwas verwundert schaute er auf den recht dicken Brief, der durch ein Siegel geschützt war. Dumbledore nahm ihn schließlich in die Hand und öffnete den Brief. Er bestand aus insgesamt sechs Pergamenten und jedes war in sich noch mal wie ein Brief gefaltet, auf dem die Adressanten standen.   
  
Das erste Pergament war an Dumbledore adressiert und dieser entfaltete es…   
  
_**

Sehr geehrter Professor Dumbledore.   
  
Sie werden sich sicher fragen, warum ich gerade an Sie schreibe…   
  
Vielleicht haben Sie mittlerweile mein Tagebuch gefunden, das ich leider beim Kampf mit Snape verloren habe…zumindest hoffe ich das. Ansonsten würde es mir viel bedeuten, wenn Sie dieses zuerst suchen würden, bevor Sie weiter lesen, da der Sinn für Sie sonst sicher nur schwer verständlich wäre…   
  
Es tut mir leid, dass wir nicht mehr miteinander reden konnten, doch die Umstände waren gegen die Aufklärung der Wahrheit und um ehrlich zu sein wollte ich auch nicht mehr mit Ihnen reden, weil meine Enttäuschung über ihren verlorenen Glauben in mir zu groß war…  
Und deswegen kann ich eigentlich nur noch sagen, dass Sie mir leid tun.   
  
Und ehrlich gesagt...ich möchte nicht in Ihrer Haut stecken und mit einem solch schlechten Gewissen leben müssen, wie Sie es jetzt wohl tun …wenn Sie das Tagebuch gelesen haben, wissen Sie, wovon ich rede. Doch ich will Ihnen kein schlechtes Gewissen einreden, das haben Sie vermutlich schon ohne meine Hilfe.   
  
Ich möchte Sie nur bitten, die anderen beiliegenden Pergamente an die entsprechende Absender weiter zu leiten. Es würde mir auch viel bedeuten, wenn Sie das Tagebuch an Sirius schicken könnten…er wird sicher Erklärungen haben wollen und meinen Brief sonst nicht ohne weiteres lesen.   
  
Bitte passen Sie auch etwas auf Ginny auf…ich denke, jetzt, wo ich nicht mehr bei ihr sein kann, wird sie wieder zu ihrer Familie zurückkehren.   
  
Und könnten Sie bitte das beiliegende, unadressierte Pergament in die Presse geben? Ich danke Ihnen.   
  
Eines Tages werden wir uns wieder sehen, Dumbledore.   
  
Harry

**_   
  
Seufzend ließ Dumbledore den Brief sinken. Seine Schuldgefühle versuchend zu ignorieren, wandte er sich den anderen Pergamenten zu. Sie waren an Hermine, Ron, Ginny und Sirius adressiert. Eines enthielt überhaupt keine Adresse. „Ich werde wohl heute viele Eulen zu verschicken haben.", murmelte Dumbledore, als er begann, das Pergament an die Öffentlichkeit zu entrollen und zu lesen…   
_*grinstvorsichhin* WAS? ihr schaut mich so vorwurfsvoll an...ach, wegen Harry^^ nun ja..ich sagte, er hat ihn nicht auf dem Gewissen und das stimmt ja^^ sein Gewissen ist ganz sicher nicht damit belastet*lol* (hach, wie ich Hintertürchen liebe^^)  
Mehr sage ich jetzt eigentlich nicht, außer, dass ich mich schon auf eure **Reviews** zum letzten Kapitel freue*ggggg**winkmitdemZaunpfahl*^^  
Bye, Sam*alleganzdollknuddled*  
  
_


	19. Epilog

  
So Leute...es war eine tolle Zeit mit euch*nickt* hier kommt das letzte Stückchen meiner kleinen Story:)  
Ich hoffe, es hat euch so gefallen sie zu lesen, wie mich, sie zu schreiben (und ich warten zu lassen*gfg**hüstle*);)  
  
Der Epilog besteht aus 2 Zeitungsausschnitten..aber mehr verrate ich nicht^^ nur, dass mir gerade der zweite Zeitungsausschnitt leid tut...  
  
Gute Unterhaltung wünscht ihre Autorin Samantha Black*verbeugtsichtief*  
  
  


**Epilog**  


  
_

Harry Potter unschuldig  
29.01.'99  
  
Wie gestern Abend der Redaktion durch Albus Dumbledore, Schuldirektor von Hogwarts und ehrenwertes Mitglied der Zaubererwelt, bekannt wurde, war Harry Potter unschuldig.  
Beweise liegen hierbei vor allem in dessen Tagebuch, was Professor Dumbledore nach dessen Hinrichtung mit den anderen persönlichen Sachen erhalten hatte, wie es Harry Potter vor seinem Tod bestimmte.  
  
Tief trifft dies die Zaubererwelt und vor allem seine Freunde und Bekannte, die in der Gewissheit gelebt hatten, dass er ein Spion und bester Mann von Sie-wissen-schon-wem gewesen war.  
  
Wie jetzt festgestellt werden konnte, war nicht Harry Potter damals am Mord von Minerva McGonagall und Remus J. Lupin verantwortlich, sondern Peter Pettigrew. Mr. Pettigrew hat durch einen speziellen und bis dahin noch unbekannten Trank die Gestalt Harry Potters angenommen, nachdem er diesen auf einem Flug von seinem Haus, das er gemeinsam mit Sirius Black in den Ferien bewohnte, zum Hogwartsexpress abgefangen und an den Dunklen Lord ausgeliefert hatte und schließlich dessen Stelle eingenommen hatte.  
  
Harry Potter lebte ca. 6 Monate unter den Folterungen Sie-wissen-schon-wems, welcher ihn vor allem wegen seines Blutes, das für die Herstellung des besagten Trankes gebraucht wurde, am Leben ließ, sowie wegen des Plans, ihn nach erfolgreichem Mord an Albus Dumbledore wieder freizulassen. Zwar misslang dieser Anschlag, doch der Tod von den Professoren McGonagall und Lupin reichte aus, um den Zorn der Zaubererwelt auf Harry Potter zu lenken.   
  
Der beschriebene Trank ist um einiges mächtiger als der recht bekannte Vielsafttrank, weil er nur einmal in der Woche eingenommen werden muss und weil er selbst magische Gegenstände und Zauber zu täuschen vermag.  
  
Nach den Tagebuchaufzeichnungen zu urteilen, hat der Dunkle Lord Harry Potter freigelassen, um diesen durch die eigene Seite verfolgen zu lassen und ihm so zu einem seiner eigenen Leute zu machen, weil Potter keinen anderen Ort mehr gehabt hätte, wo er hätte hingehen könnte.  
  
Dumbledore sagte nun auch, dass die Informationen, die er durch einen Spion schriftlich erhielt, von ihm stammten. Dies konnte nun leider erst zwei Tage nach der Hinrichtung Harry Potters passieren und die Zaubererwelt umso mehr schockieren.  
  
Möge er in Frieden ruhen, endlich glücklich sein und friedlich weiterleben, dort, wo er auch immer jetzt sein mag....  
  
Nur noch zum Abschluss ein Brief von Harry Potter, welcher für die Öffentlichkeit nach Dumbledores Angaben bestimmt ist und veröffentlicht werden muss, denn diesen hat Harry Potter für die Zaubererwelt geschrieben, als er von seinem endgültigen Ende wusste:  
  
  
** Im Namen des Teufels soll ich gehandelt haben, soll ich meine besten Freunde hintergangen, einige getötet, gefoltert und alle getäuscht haben.   
Doch dem ist nicht so und ihr wisst dies jetzt. Wenn ihr diese Zeilen lest, wisst ihr, dass ihr falsch geurteilt habt. Jetzt tut es euch leid, mich hingerichtet zu haben, denn ich habe nie im Namen des Teufels gehandelt.  
  
Doch ich gebe euch keine Schuld, keinem von euch und vor allem nicht dem armen Teufel, welcher es tun musste. Ich vergebe dir, Sirius. Ich sagte es dir sicher kurz vor meiner Hinrichtung, doch die ganze Welt soll wissen, dass ich dir keine Schuld an meinem Tod gebe und die anderen somit auch kein Recht haben, dir meinen Tod anzuhängen.   
  
So wie ich Sirius vergebe, vergebe ich auch allen anderen, die mich ausgepfiffen haben, mich tot sehen wollten – was euch ja mittlerweile auch gelungen ist. Doch merkt ihr nicht, dass ihr zu sehr von anderen gelenkt werdet, als das es euch gelingen könnte, hinter die Fassaden, die Irrtümer, die Vorurteile zu blicken und euch selber eine Meinung zu bilden?  
Ihr seit zu schwach dafür.  
  
Denn sonst hättet ihr folgendes bemerkt:  
  
Weiß wird oft zu schwarz und schwarz zu weiß   
und keiner kann die Grautöne mehr unterscheiden.  
Doch ihr seht nur schwarz- das Böse   
Und weiß – das Gute   
und folgt dennoch dem Weg, den ihr für den Richtigen haltet, auch wenn sich dieser verändert, vielleicht sogar in das Entgegengesetzte gewendet hat.  
Eurer Blick ist unscharf und eure Gedanken einsilbig.  
Doch möge mein Tod euch eine Lehre sein, nicht mehr darauf zu achten, was so wahrscheinlich scheint und man nach der Wahrheit forscht.  
  
Mag sein, das die Wahrheit etwas Schönes und Schreckliches zugleich ist und daher mit größter Umsicht behandelt werden muss, doch sie muss wenigstens ans Licht kommen, auch wenn sie weh tut und es oft zu spät erfolgt...  
  
Mögt ihr eure Augen endlich öffnen und sehen, dass die Welt nicht nur aus schwarz und weiß, kalt und heiß, richtig und falsch besteht, sondern auch aus Farben, Wärme und Kühle und vielem, was jenseits von Gut und Böse ist...  
  
** ***  
  
Sirius Black hat Selbstmord begangen   
30.01.'99  
  
In der letzten Nacht hat sich Sirius Black das Leben genommen. Bekannt wurde er vor allem durch seinen Ausbruch aus dem Zauberergefängnis Askaban und als angeblicher Mörder an 13Personen, sowie als Anhänger der Dunklen Seite.  
Vor ca. 2 Jahren war seine Unschuld bewiesen worden und somit war ein großer Kämpfer gegen die Dunkle Seite gewonnen. Er war ein enger Vertrauter Dumbledores, sowie auch der beste Freund von Lily und James Potter, welche noch immer unvergessen sind.  
  
Am 27.01.99 hatte er die Hinrichtung Harry Potters, seines Patensohns, übernommen, was wohl auch daran lag, dass dieser beschuldigt worden war, u.a. den langjährigen Freund Blacks, Remus J. Lupin ermordet zu haben. Außerdem wird von Fachleuten gesagt, dass er so enttäuscht davon war, dass der Sohn seines ehemals besten Freundes ein Todesser war, dass er ihn einfach töten musste, um selber Frieden zu finden.  
  
Doch heute Morgen machte der Wirt des Tropfendes Kessels einen entsetzlichen Fund, als er Sirius Blacks Leiche fand. Er hatte sich selbst durch den Todesfluch das Leben genommen, wohl aus dem Grund, weil Harry Potter gestern für unschuldig erklärt wurde und er somit seinen unschuldigen Patensohn getötet hatte.  
  
Die Zaubererwelt wird sich durch den Verlust von zwei solch großen Zauberern in so kurzer Zeit sicher erst in einiger Zeit wieder erholen, doch hoffen wir, dass es wenigstens den Toten nun besser ergeht. Mögen wir sie in unsere Gebete einschließen.  
  
Zuletzt noch eine kurze Stellungnahme von Albus Dumbledore zu dem Selbstmord Sirius Blacks:  
  


_**  
„Sirius hat es nicht ertragen, sich als Mörder seines unschuldigen Patensohns zu wissen. Er hatte Harry einst geliebt wie seinen eigenen Sohn und war am Boden zerstört gewesen, als er erfuhr, dass dieser ein Todesser sein sollte.   
  
Zuerst wollte er dies nicht wahrhaben, doch da damals alle in der Großen Halle bezeugen konnten, dass Harry Minerva und Remus getötet hatte und auch weitere Mordanschläge folgten, schien es ihm, als wäre die ganze Welt zusammen gebrochen.  
  
Sirius fühlte sich hintergangen und konnte einfach nicht anders, als Harry zu hassen. Woher sollte er es auch besser wissen? Niemand wusste es. Doch jetzt, wo seine Unschuld bewiesen ist, machte er sich die größten Vorwürfe, weil er ihn letztendlich getötet hatte.  
  
Möge Sirius nun endlich seinen Frieden finden und nicht länger die Schuldgefühle empfinden, die er schon sein ganzes Leben lang mit sich herum getragen hat."  
**   
  
** Ende**   
  
  
_Alles hat ein Ende nur die Wurst hat zwei...  
uups..*hüstle* nun ja..das war's:)  
Ich hoffe also, dass euch das Ende gefällt.. (wenn nicht Kritik sind auch in **Reviews** erlaubt;)^^)  
  
@Anna: Kind! Weißt du, wie du mich erschreckt hast, als ich das in deinem Review las?*gggg* kennst mich wohl besser, als selbst ich dachte*lol*  
100Punkte für dein Haus;)   
  
So...euch noch einen wunderschönen Tag und wir sehen uns sicher weiter, mal sehen, mit was ich euch als nächstes quäle;)  
  
Bye, eure Sam*allenochmalganzdollknuddledundKekseausgibt*^^  
  
HALT! Einmal mächte ich allen persönlich bedanken, die jemals ein Reviews hier hinterlassen haben^^:D  
Das wären also*räusper* BERU (meine erste Reviewerin^^*knuddled*), Maxine (die beste Betaleserin, die es gibt*auchganzdollknuddled*), Ensis (meld dich mal wieder mehr;)), Nyx*wuschelt*, Khair (10 Punkte für's stetige Zweifeln an Harrys Schuld*ggg*),  
  
Leonie (lange nicht von dir gehört*bedauer*), Chrissi*wuscheltganzdoll*, Lisa, stoned (würde mich freuen, auch mal wieder von dir zu hören:)), Ten (auch nochmaln vielen Dank, das bei dir Sirius überlebt hat*lol* du siehst..ich brauchte ihn wenigstens einmal am Leben;)),   
  
BloodyFunFrog, Yama (auch nochmal für deine Story zu meiner, die war genial [aber das weißt du ja^^]*wuscheltundknuddledYama*), Blaue Feder (von dir habe ich auch schon länger nichts mehr im Forum gelesen*fragendschaut*),  
  
General Puh-Schell (ich hoffe, das wird mit deinem PC wieder*knuddle*), Exorzist, Kerbie, darwion (eine Ehre, von dir ein Review zu bekommen*verbeugt*^^), La Rabiata *verbeugt* (du weißt, warum;) und für dich zählt das gleiche wie bei Leonie)^^, Rhanna!*wuschelt*, Hathor (auch vielen Dank*Extrakeksgibt*),  
  
Taree! (melde dich doch bitte mal wieder*etwastraugischaut*), Windhexe:), ciriana*wuscheltundauchExtrakeksreicht*, Snuffkin (habe dich schon bei den letzten Kapitel vermisst;)), ziss:D*wuschelt*,  
  
Ginny (ich hoffe, du hast Dobby mitlerweile verstanden;)), Mystical*knuddledundwuschelt* dein Megareview werde ich wohl nie vergessen*gggggg*, MindmasterSchuldig, Shija-chan*wuschelt* (ich hoffe, du bist dran mit schreiben, wenn nicht...äh, melde dich*hüstle*;)), Luna:D, ANNA/CORAM [*knuddleddiebeiden*]*knuddledauchnochmal*^^ vielen dank^^, francis:), curcio (hübscher Name*gggg*),  
  
SARAH!*ganzdollknuddledunwuschelt* (ich merke, eine bloße Aufzählung ist das nicht geworden*hüstle*), Anna;D (ich hoffe, das letzte Review hat dir gefallen^^), hp14, deatheater und LionSnape:).  
  
Meine Güte sind das viele geworden*lol* nochmals vielen Dank an alle oben Genannte*verbeugtsichtief*  
  
Bye, eure **Sam**:D  
  
**Und das wichtigste vergesse ich wieder*AscheaufmeinHaupt* UND ZWAR^^  
Lest unbedingt von Yama die Story "Es regnet nicht auf Golgatha" () ich kann sie nur empfehlen^^ (ach ja..ist eine FF zu meiner FF und einfach nur genial^^)  
  
ok..jetzt müsste ich an alles gedacht haben*gggg*  
  
Sam:)   
  
**_


End file.
